LE SEMI-ELFE DU GONDOR
by Valentine822
Summary: "Je suis Eldarion, fils d'Arwen et Aragorn, descendant d'Isildur et roi du Gondor". Après une attaque surprise à Minas Tirith, le jeune Eldarion se retrouve malgré lui à la tête du royaume réunifié du Gondor et de l'Arnor. Entre une nouvelle guerre qui se prépare et une idylle illégitime, le semi-elfe prodige va-t-il réussir à garder la tête haute pour sauver la Terre du Milieu ?
1. PROLOGUE

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je publie ici ma toute première fanfiction sur Le seigneur des anneaux. Je l'avais déjà publiée l'année dernière mais suite à un problème d'écriture, j'ai dû la supprimer afin de la réécrire tranquillement... Malgré le fait que je sois une grande fan de l'univers de Tolkien, je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une ''puriste'' du genre donc s'il arrive que quelques erreurs et incohérences se glissent dans ma fic, faites-moi signe ! Pour les besoins de mon histoire j'ai choisi de décrire Eldarion comme un enfant unique donc sans sœurs, contrairement à l'œuvre originale.  
**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE : LA GUERRE DU GONDOR**

 _ **« L'ignorance mène à la peur, la peur mène à la haine et la haine conduit à la violence. Voilà l'équation. »**_

\- _**Averroès**_

* * *

 _ **Minas Tirith, 1er mars 120 du Quatrième Age**_

Ce matin-là en se levant sous les rayons dorés du soleil, Eldarion ressentit une impression étrange se créer au creux de son estomac… il savait au fond de lui par une grande certitude que cette journée ne serai jamais oubliée. Ce pressentiment, il ne cessa de le ressasser tout au long de cette journée de mars sans savoir ce que cela signifiait. Puis il comprit.

Tout devînt lumière lorsqu'après le dîner, une armée d'Orques prit place devant la porte de la grande cité en pierres blanches. Les dernières armées d'Orques avaient pourtant été toutes supprimées après la Guerre de l'Anneau... personne au Gondor ne comprit ce qu'il se passait, et en une nuit, Minas Tirith fut vaincue. Les Orques furent vainqueurs. Les rois furent déclarés morts.

Eldarion en sortit sauf, mais pas pour autant sain. Il était persuadé que quelque chose allait se produire cette journée depuis son lever, mais il s'était tut. Si jamais il avait osé parler de cela à ses parents, peut-être seraient-ils encore en vie ? Aucune réponse n'était possible mais son cœur ne cessera jamais de se sentir coupable.

Malgré le deuil qui touchait ce royaume, le jeune fils d'Aragorn se devait de rester fort. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il était un roi. Cela faisait des années que son père régnait sur ce royaume réunifié et pourtant, il était bien trop jeune pour prendre son héritage. Mais il le devait. Il le devait pour le reste de son peuple. Ils devaient avoir un roi sur qui compter et sur qui se reposer pour les événements qui suivraient car tout le monde en était sûr, cette attaque n'était pas due au hasard.

Alors il se leva pour son peuple, et leur promit protection jusqu'à leur mort tout en se répétant le plus convainquement possible : '' Je suis Eldarion, fils d'Arwen et Aragorn, descendant d'Isildur et Roi du Gondor.''

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce ( court ) prologue mettant en place le contexte de mon histoire vous donnera envie de continuer.**_

 _ **A bientôt, et prenez soin de vous !**_

\- _**Valentine822**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

 _ **Après un petit prologue, je vous présente ici le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Pour les besoins de mon histoire ( et surtout car ils sont des personnages que j'aime fortement ) j'ai pris la liberté de laisser Elrond et Legolas en Terre du Milieu contrairement à l'œuvre originale dans laquelle ils partent respectivement vers les Terres Éternelles après la guerre de l'anneau et la mort d'Aragorn.**_

 _ **J'espère que ce texte plaira à tous ceux venus jeter un œil ici, et que mes modifications n'embêteront personne... mais après-tout, c'est bien là le but d'une fanfiction, non ?**_

 _ **Merci à la personne ayant gentiment commenté mon prologue, et celles ayant mis en alerte cette fanfiction, je suis ravie de vous avoir avec moi pour cette histoire !**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 ** _« Le deuil, cette traversée du passé dans l'abolition de l'avenir et l'engloutissement de l'instant… »_**

 ** ** _\- Alice Ferney_****

* * *

 _ **Nord-ouest des monts brumeux, quinze jours après la Guerre du Gondor.**_

L'aube rosée se levait enfin sur les hauts monts. Eldarion, qui portait encore l'habit noir du deuil, clignait des yeux frénétiquement afin de vérifier s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Il avait dû combattre pendant toute une nuit des orques assoiffés de sang venus détruire sa vie, il avait dû longer Minas Tirith de long en large pour établir une liste des pertes de son peuple, il avait dû mettre en Terre ses défunts parents Arwen et Aragon tout en recollant les morceaux de son cœur, il avait dû prendre sur lui pour mener le reste des survivants à le suivre et à lui faire confiance pour mettre leurs vies entre ses mains, il avait dû trouver une solution pour protéger ses gens et aujourd'hui il était arrivé à son but. Il avait réussi.

Le Semi-elfe prit une forte inspiration pour garder son apparence de pierre tout en laissant le vent se balancer sur ses cheveux de cendre et découvrir ses oreilles pointues alors qu'il sondait de son regard d'ébène puissant la magnifique cité de Fondcombe, la cité de son Grand-père. A la vue de la grande palissade en pierres et du portail doré qui lui faisaient face, l'anciennement prince devenu roi se rappelait les allés et retours qu'il faisait juste ici lors de son enfance pour s'entraîner à la course. A la vue des grandes statues représentant les premiers Elfes, il se souvenait des nuits où il s'échappait de sa chambre dans la plus haute tour de Fendeval pour aller escalader ces géants de pierres.

Tout ici lui rappelait son enfance, tout ici lui rappelait sa prospérité passée. Certes Eldarion était fils de Gondor, mais son cœur d'Elfe ne cessait de le ramener à Imladris, non qu'il ait renié son côté humain, mais la magnificence du peuple Elfique et ses légendes le passionnaient si bien qu'il est un des rares jeunes Elfes à avoir acquis autant de connaissances sur l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Mais loin d'être peut fier de son père, né Homme, il connaissait tout aussi bien l'Histoire et aventures que feu le roi lui relatait tous les soirs. Ainsi Eldarion avait toujours souhaité vivre une de ces aventures fantastiques, mais il ne se serait jamais douté que la sienne commencerait ainsi.

Chaque pas de plus le rapprochait de chez lui, chaque pas de plus lui faisait retrouver son âme de jeunesse, chaque pas de plus le détachait de la réalité funeste de Minas Tirith. Elrond était pourvu du don de clairvoyance, néanmoins il n'avait guère prédit ce qu'il se passerai quinze jours plus tôt. Était-il au courant de cette situation ? Eldarion se demandait bien comment il allait annoncer la mort de ses enfants au vieil Elfe. Mais en voyant sa grande silhouette élégante traverser le portail doré et s'avancer vers lui, toutes ses inquiétudes se dissipèrent et il eut envie d'une simple chose : retourner des années en arrière et courir s'élancer dans les bras de son Grand-père. Malheureusement, il n'était plus un enfant. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'en être un. Alors lorsque grand-père et petit-fils se retrouvèrent à un mètre l'un de l'autre, Elrond afficha une image révélatrice de ses sentiments : il savait.

Le seigneur des lieux s'avança vers sa chair, et le serra de ses bras aussi fort qu'il le put, sans prononcer mot. Ce dernier qui tentait que garder une façade imperceptible, se retint de montrer trop d'émotions et se sépara d'Elrond, sans pour autant enlever une main puissante sur son épaule qui devenait frêle. L'Elfe invita Eldarion et la totalité de son peuple à l'hospitalité, autant de temps qu'il le souhaitaient. Si la haine entre Homme et Elfe durait depuis des années, c'est bien l'union d'Arwen et Aragorn qui rallia les deux espèces, qui devinrent alliés inséparables.

Après l'installation des nouveaux venus, Elrond envoya des éclaireurs demander la venue de grands seigneurs à la résidence des Eldar, pour discuter du cas de Minas Tirith, car une chose était sûre : les Orques n'étaient pas revenus par hasard. Leur retour était d'ailleurs impossible, imprévisible... quelque chose clochait, et il fallait découvrir quoi. Mais avant cela, il était enfin temps pour Eldarion de se reposer seul, de se renouveler, de se retrouver : il avait joué au roi fort et imperceptible pour son peuple bien trop longtemps, il ne devait pas se perdre dans ce rôle.

* * *

 _ **Fondcombe, trois semaines après l'arrivée d'Eldarion.**_

Les cornes de brume elfiques qui annonçaient la venue des membres du conseil réveillèrent tout Fondcombe. Eldarion revêtit sa cape noire, se munit d'Andúril, l'épée de son père dont il avait hérité comme pour se munir de sa force, et passa une eau tiède sur son visage encore endolori par endroits afin d'avoir un air éveillé et confiant qu'il ne portait pas. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il reprenait son rôle de Roi, après trois semaines de répit.

Il était le premier à entrer dans la salle du conseil. C'était aussi par la même occasion la première fois qu'il y prenait part. Cet endroit était réservé aux princes, rois et seigneurs les plus importants de la Terre du Milieu, maintenant il faisait partie de cette tranche. Il déposa sa large main bleuté et caressa le bois de chêne dont était faite la grande table circulaire qui prenait place au milieu de grands fauteuils du même arbre. Une odeur de nature s'échappait de cette pièce, qui en un éclair fut accaparée de tous côtés par les plus grands noms.

Ainsi, le brun reçu condoléances et conseils d'une dizaine de grandes figures dont il avait entendu parler toute sa vie, sans se sentir une seule fois à sa place, jusqu'à voir apparaître Elfwine Le Blond, seigneur du Rohan, grand ami. A sa vue, le visage d'Eldarion s'illumina comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis plus d'un moins maintenant. Il retrouvait enfin un ami, enfin quelqu'un qui pouvait le comprendre vraiment. Malgré la distance qui les séparait depuis un an, ils retrouvèrent leur complicité en un regard.

L'arrivée d'Elrond concrétisa le commencement du conseil, se tenant dans la plus grande sériosité. En effet, le sujet était plus grave que jamais : l'apparition funeste des Orques signifiait en parallèle le retour d'une grande puissance que tout le monde pensait disparue, et dont nous n'avions pas reparlé depuis des ans...

Mais alors que la conversation devenait de plus en plus tendue, emprise d'hypothèses plus folles les unes que les autres, trois coups frappés à la porte stoppèrent toute l'assemblée dans son élan. Elrond agacé, se leva en faisant virevolter sa cape pour tourmenter le retardataire. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, son regard et son expression changèrent pour se parer d'un sourire illuminé, qui fit creuser des ridules que l'Elfe portait aux coins de sa bouche. Alors que le maître des lieux enlaçait d'un amour paternel le dernier venu, Eldarion se questionnait sur son identité. Qui pouvait-bien manquer à l'appel ?

Mais lorsqu'il reconnut la longue chevelure blonde et les deux dagues dorées collées à l'armure de l'homme qui venait d'entrer, le prince du Gondor sembla se perdre dans le néant. Il savait qu'avec l'arrivée de ce seigneur Elfe, son cœur et sa vie allaient être chamboulés, comme ils l'avaient étés autrefois.

Elrond tira une chaise au dernier membre du conseil, avant d'annoncer son nom d'une voix solennelle:

\- Legolas Vertefeuille, prince d'Eryn Lasgalen.

* * *

 ** _Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Si vous avez quelques remarques à faire sur ce texte ( que se soit des incohérences ou petites fautes ) n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, cela m'aiderai beaucoup pour la suite !_**

 ** _Merci, et portez-vous bien !  
_**

 ** _\- Valentine822_ **


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Je suis contente de pouvoir vous présenter ce deuxième chapitre ! J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que cela ne se fera pas ressentir lors de votre lecture... Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes suivant cette fiction avec moi ainsi que celles ayant gentiment commenté mes précédents chapitres, vraiment merci ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 _ **«Le sentiment de solitude est la misère et la fierté des hommes supérieurs.»**_

 _ **-Faguet**_

* * *

 _ **Fondcombe, 6 avril 120 du Quatrième Age**_

Le goût amer du vin se répandait en Eldarion comme un poison addictif dans son sang. Un poison qui lui faisait oublier le sentiment de solitude et d'incapacité qui s'était épris de lui depuis la fin du conseil ce matin. En effet l'union des plus grands seigneurs des alentours n'avait pas été vaine et l'on pensait avoir découvert la cause du retour des Orques en Terre du Milieu.

Si après la Guerre de l'Anneau toutes traces d'Orques ou de forces maléfiques furent vaincues et supprimées, il restait en réalité une pièce de ce puzzle qui se trouvait au Gondor même. La pierre d'Orthanc, le seul Palantír toujours en activité à cet âge. Si cette pierre clairvoyante servait désormais aux rois du Gondor à surveiller leur immense domaine, il est possible qu'une puissance Maléfique se soit emparée de son pouvoir afin de manipuler un garde de Minas Tirith chargé de le chaperonner, comme l'avait fait cent trente ans auparavant celui que l'on nommait le Nécromancien.

Une tension mêlée de crainte et de peur s'était abattue sur l'assemblée, comme la peste sur un petit village impuissant. Les seigneurs présents se souvenaient du rôle destructeur qu'avait joué le Palantír à l'époque de la communauté de L'Anneau, et les plus jeunes se rappelaient les histoires de leurs ancêtres à ce sujet. Eldarion n'arrivait pas à blâmer ses parents d'avoir gardé ce Palantír pour l'user à bon escient, s'ils avaient eu un seul soupçon sur le fait que cette pierre de vision aurait pu apporter de tels maux, jamais ils ne l'auraient gardée. Malheureusement elle l'avait fait et tous plus que cette simple pierre craignaient la force obscure qui se cachait à l'intérieur.

Personne dans la salle n'eut besoin de dire son nom, seuls les regards échangés aussi noirs que le néant suffirent pour comprendre que tout le monde était convaincu, comme Eldarion ressentit une forte impression quelques heures avant le décès de ses parents, que Sauron était de retour et qu'il fallait l'arrêter le plus vite possible. En effet il avait été vaincu au Mordor à l'Age précédent mais un Maia ne peut jamais mourir, tout le monde le savait. Et son seul refuge pour que son esprit survive était le dernier Palantír. Ainsi l'on devait retourner au Gondor et retrouver cette pierre de vision dès le lendemain, tout autant que celui soumis à son pouvoir, si tant est qu'il s'y trouve encore...

Le Seigneur aux cheveux d'ébène regarda sa coupe, elle était vide. Aussi vide que son esprit lui semblait-il, devant cette situation à laquelle il ne savait faire face. Pourtant il le devait, car la salle l'avait nommé superviseur de cette quête. Mais Eldarion n'avait pas les qualités de meneur de son père. Il était certes l'un des plus grands soldats du Gondor et un fin stratège, mais le fait de porter la flamme de l'ouest ne le pourvoyait pas du savoir de gouverner. Il était beaucoup trop jeune et avait toujours imaginé que le second enfant de ses parents serait celui qui monterait sur le trône. Mais malheureusement cet enfant ne verrait jamais le jour, c'était alors à lui de jouer ce rôle tant redouté…

* * *

Le prince du royaume réunifié du Gondor et de l'Arnor, comme lorsqu'il était encore enfant, se dirigeait vers le balcon de sa chambre afin de se délecter de la sublime vue offerte sur l'ouest du pays qui lui permettrait sans doute de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées lorsque trois coups incertains se firent entendre à sa porte. Sa fine ouïe ne lui permit pas de reconnaître la personne se tenant derrière et pourtant lorsqu'elle entra, le corps du jeune homme se figea.

\- Eldarion, commença le visiteur nocturne d'une voix compatissante tout en inclinant la tête, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous apporter mes condoléances pour vos parents ce matin.

Le concerné aurait tant voulu prendre son interlocuteur dans ses bras, comme il le faisait autrefois lors de ses venues à Rivendell, mais sa retenue l'en empêcha alors il l'invita simplement à venir se placer à ses côtés sur le balcon d'un coup de main.

Les deux hommes se tenaient appuyés sur la rambarde grinçante du balconnet avec une gêne cachée, l'un fils du Gondor, l'autre fils d'Eryn Lasgalen. Lors de l'enfance du premier, les deux jeunes hommes entretenaient une amitié extraordinaire, dépassant tous les autres liens entretenus en Terre du Milieu. Ils avaient vécu ensemble tant d'aventures, tant de partage et tant de moments privilégiés qu'à l'âge de l'adolescence, le brun comprit qu'il portait envers le blond beaucoup plus de sentiments que l'on ne devrait en ressentir pour un simple ami. En effet il se surprenait à regarder avec trop d'attention ses fines lèvres, ses longs cheveux dorés et ses yeux d'un bleu si purs qu'il aurait pu se perdre dedans. Il tenta à maintes et maintes reprises de se séparer de cet amour, mais sa souffrance ne faisait qu'empirer lorsqu'il se trouvait à ses côtés et voyait les femmes Elfes se retourner sur lui, ou faire l'éloge de sa beauté lors des grands banquets. Son cœur ne supportait plus d'être si tourmenté et il sentait qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. La douleur qu'il ressentait en pensant à l'Elfe blond qui avait son sort entre ses mains, était bien au-delà de celle qu'il ressentait maintenant pour ses parents. Alors pour ne pas que cet amour illégitime se fasse connaître d'autres personnes que lui-même, et afin qu'il se détache totalement de cette passion qui le dévorait, il prit de la distance et ne revint que très peu à Fondcombe, ce qui tourmenta les deux hommes pendant les premières années de cette séparation. Puis même s'ils pensaient l'un à l'autre à chaque lever et coucher de soleil, ils apprirent à oublier leur chagrin. Enfin, ils l'avaient oublié jusque-là.

En effet lors de l'arrivée si inattendue de Legolas au conseil, les sentiments enfouis du Semi-elfe se ravivèrent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais cessé d'exister et se virent même démultipliés, comme si la foudre venait de s'emparer de son corps. La tristesse que le blond avait appris à cacher lors de la séparation soudaine avec son ami, refit surface en un flot d'émotions douces et nostalgiques. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, Legolas se tenait là à côté d'Eldarion, avec tant de retenue qu'il crut leur amitié perdue à jamais. Il avait été privé de deux rois avec qui il avait grandi il y a quelques semaines, et il perdait à présent leur fils qu'il avait appris à connaître et aimer comme son propre frère dès sa naissance.

Puis leur gêne contemplée par les étoiles d'Imladris fit place à une sorte de réconfort. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas mais leur présence seule servait à chacun à se reposer et se ressourcer après trois semaines de deuil. Le seul fait de savoir qu'ils étaient enfin réunis leur permettait d'oublier ce mal et leur permettra par la suite de faire face aux aventures qui les attendaient prochainement. Alors ils restèrent là une bonne partie de la nuit en silence, à admirer les étoiles et la veillée nocturne organisée par Elrond pour le souvenir de ses enfants, anciens rois du Gondor.

* * *

 _ **Voilà qui est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié malgré le fait qu'il soit assez court, et si jamais vous avez remarqué des petites incohérences spatio-temporelles ou autres n'hésitez pas à me faire signe.**_

 _ **A bientôt j'espère, et d'ici là prenez soin de vous !**_

 _ **\- Valentine822**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Je suis ravie de pouvoir vous présenter le troisième chapitre de cette histoire, qui commence à nous mettre dans le vif du sujet : la quête d'Eldarion pour sauver la Terre du Milieu.**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup aux personnes suivant cette histoire ainsi que celles et ceux ayant laissé un joli commentaire en fin de lecture, cela fait toujours énormément plaisir ! Et un grand remerciement à**_ _ **Nanthana14**_ _ **pour ses traductions qu'elle m'a gentiment apportées ! Si vous aimez le monde des Elfes de Tolkien, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour dans ses fanfictions qui vous plairont à coup sûr.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

 _ **« Pour concevoir l'avenir de manière efficace, vous devez d'abord laisser le passé derrière. »**_

 _ **\- Charles J. Givens**_

* * *

 _ **Fondcombe, 7 avril 120 du Quatrième Age**_

Sous la nuit noire et sombre encore non levée d'Imladris, un jeune seigneur aux cheveux d'ébène jusqu'alors emporté au pays de Morphée ressentit soudainement auprès de lui une présence aussi rassurante que bienveillante l'observer dans l'obscurité et troubler son sommeil. Sentant cette douce aura venir près de sa couche, il entrouvrit avec peine ses yeux de cendre et se vit éblouit d'une lumière blanche semblable aux étoiles du soir illuminant tout Rivendell en hiver. Fronçant ses épais sourcils, il vit la lumière blanche devenir de plus en plus rassurante, prenante, et découvrit en son cœur une silhouette féminine aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris de cristal. Cette lumière semblait être couverte d'un voile argenté scintillant et portait autour du cou un long pendentif brillant que l'héritier d'Isildur connaissait bien sous le nom d'Undomiel. La femme éblouissante se retournait vers le jeune roi tout en affichant un sourire nostalgique surmonté d'un visage angélique et vint se poser sur le lit de ce dernier d'un pas sourd, s'asseyant sur les couvertures blanches soyeuses comme un nuage virevoltant.

\- Naneth, _(mère)_ c'est vous... ?

Eldarion cru voir un mirage, et sentit son cœur se remplir d'un bonheur et d'une sensation de chaleur inexplicable, presque céleste. Il savait qu'il était sans doute en train de rêver, mais cette vision de la reine des Elfes et des Hommes, sa mère, lui semblait si réelle… Il avait besoin d'elle aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel autre jour. Il avait besoin de son courage pour prendre une décision suite au conseil d'hier. Il avait besoin de sa lucidité pour mettre au point une stratégie et retrouver le Palantír d'Orthanc dès demain. Il avait besoin de sa force pour sauver la Terre du Milieu, avant que Sauron ne l'anéantisse complètement et cette fois pour de bon.

\- Hên nìn _(mon enfant)_ …

La voix séraphique de la fille d'Elrond semblait sortir des cieux pour illuminer la cité de Fondcombe, et sa fine main se posant sur le visage à présent détendu de son fils ramenait l'espoir perdu en Eldarion. Jamais elle ne lui avait rendu visite lors de ses rêves depuis l'attaque subie à Minas Tirith, il y a de cela un mois. Le Semi-elfe en était persuadé, cette vision n'était pas due au hasard.

\- Tu dois te rendre au Gondor dès l'aube levée. Le temps presse. Sauron gagne des forces de jour en jour. J'ai confiance en toi, nous avons tous confiance en toi. Tu arriveras à vaincre le mal revenant, comme ton père l'avait fait en ces temps sombres…

Son regard si doux et aimant laissa déverser une larme translucide sur sa joue d'une pâleur divine alors qu'elle reportait sa main contre sa poitrine, et se penchait sur le corps à moitié endormi de son fils bien aimé.

\- Maintenant ferme les yeux hên nìn, et souviens-toi que je serais toujours auprès de toi…

Sous les ordres de sa mère, Eldarion rabattit ses paupière légères et senti cette dernière déposer sur son front, un baiser sincère lui transmettant la force dont il allait avoir besoin pour les dures prochaines journées de cet Age qui ne faisait que débuter…

* * *

Lorsque l'aube se leva et emplit la chambre d'Eldarion d'une couleur crépusculaire, le jeune homme réouvrit les yeux en même temps que son esprit faisait place à une nouvelle personne. Ses traits jusqu'alors crispés se firent relaxés et confiants. Son corps raide se détendit et se reforgea, prêt à mener la quête qui l'attendait. Et à la vue du soleil levant, le jeune garçon en proie au deuil et peu sûr de lui fit place à un homme. Non, un roi. Un roi qui grâce au message de sa mère avait réussi à devenir meilleur et à prendre une décision pour sauver son peuple. Ainsi Eldarion se rendrait au Gondor sans attendre en compagnie d'Elfwine, son plus fidèle ami, soutenus par de braves soldats de Fondcombe menés par Elladan et Elrohir, fils d'Elrond, se devant d'aider leurs alliés les Hommes en temps de crise. Mais Eldarion savait au fond de lui que pour réaliser cette tâche ardue, il fallait qu'il se libère de tout encrage, de toute distraction pour se focaliser uniquement sur sa mission. Alors quelques minutes avant son départ il se rendit dans la plus haute tour de Fondcombe et avant de mettre en veille le reste de son passé, en signe d'abandon il déposa la Flamme de l'Ouest, l'épée du Gondor devant la petite porte en bois le menant au dernier homme en Terre du Milieu qui lui empêchait de lâcher prise et d'aller enfin de l'avant.

Il pénétra ainsi dans la chambre en silence, et ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança dangereusement auprès du lit sommaire dans lequel reposait le prince d'Eryn Lasgalen, illuminé par la lumière orangée des cieux, lui donnant un air mystique qu'Eldarion ne put qu'admirer avant de lui faire ses adieux. Il savait que le Seigneur Elfe ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir en quête sans lui, et c'est pour cela qu'il le laissa dormir. Il n'arriverait jamais à refuser la compagnie de Legolas si jamais il venait à croiser son regard saphir. Alors il se contenta de s'agenouiller près de sa couche, et passa une dernière fois sa main dans ses impeccables cheveux d'or avant de respirer le doux parfum sylvestre qui s'échappait de lui. Puis après avoir inhalé l'odeur dont son esprit se souviendrait toujours, il repartit l'esprit léger, laissant son cœur derrière lui, auprès de celui qu'il n'oubliera jamais.

\- Puissions-nous nous retrouver un jour…

* * *

 _ **Minas Tirith, 21 avril 120 du Quatrième Age**_

La vue d'Eldarion recommençait à se faire claire, mais sa tête lui tournait toujours autant. Il tenta de s'adosser à un mur à plusieurs reprises pour calmer ses vertiges compulsifs, en vain. En sentant sa tête tambouriner et lui arracher des plaintes refoulées, il y porta sa main bleutée tremblotante et vit une traînée de sang rouge vif s'étaler sur ses doigts frêles et longer son front. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche frénétiquement, mais n'arrivait pas à distinguer les dizaines de corps étalés d'une façon désacralisante au sol, souillant le parterre de pierres blanches. Etaient-ce des Orques ? Etaient-ce des Elfes, ses Elfes ?

Il aurait dû se douter que les Orques tenteraient de leur tendre un piège en arrivant à la cité angélique faisant face au Mordor, maintenant délabrée. N'importe qui aurait su prévoir une stratégie ou mettre en place un plan de repli si jamais une embuscade avait eu lieu. Mais Eldarion ne l'avait pas fait, trop obnubilé par son désir de retrouver le Palantír, trop obnubilé par son désir de vengeance. Il était évident que le roi du Gondor reviendrait en force pour reprendre son territoire le deuil passé, Sauron le savait, et ce dernier avait bien veillé à laisser une armée de ses sales bêtes infames cachée entre les murs de Minas Tirith pour assaillir l'héritier maudit à son retour. Leur nombre bestial était certes plus important que ceux des soldats d'Elladan et Elrohir, mais toujours insuffisant face aux qualités incommensurables presque magiques des Elfes guerriers, enfin, c'est ce que tous pensaient.

Malgré sa douleur déchirante lui survenant au sommet du crâne et empoisonnant le reste de son corps meurtri, Eldarion ne cessait de traverser le champ de bataille de long en large en gémissant à chaque pas de plus en plus difficile à exécuter, à la recherche d'Elfwine ou de ses oncles dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis l'attaque. Il dévalait les couloirs de son ancien palais à telle allure qu'il manqua de se laisser emporter par sa blessure prenant sans cesse de l'ampleur, mais cela lui paraissait bien faible en comparaison au fait de ne pas réussir à retrouver ses amis sains et saufs. C'est lui qui avait pris la décision de les amener ici, il ne pouvait pas être la cause de leur mort. Il avait besoin de soins urgents il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas se résigner à oublier ses hommes. Et dans un dernier effort, l'adrénaline dont il usait jusqu'alors pour tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes disparut et il tomba violemment au sol comme un ange déchu, pour sombrer dans un évanouissement sombre et noir dont il pourrait peut-être ne jamais se relever...

* * *

 ** _C'est ainsi que se termine ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! Eldarion qui partait pour le Gondor pourtant si confiant est vite revenu à la réalité. Et oui, qui a dit que mener une armée en temps sombre était si simple ?_**

 ** _A bientôt pour la suite, et prenez soin de vous !_**

 ** _\- Valentine822_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Je reviens certes avec un peu de retard, mais aussi avec le quatrième chapitre dans ma poche ! Ce chapitre prend place à la suite de l'embuscade des Orques à Minas Tirith, où Eldarion sembla perdre vie.**_

 _ **Un grand merci à tous pour vos encouragements.**_ _ **Actor22**_ _ **: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont tout autant que les précédents !**_

 _ **Sur ce je ne vous retiens pas plus, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

 _ **«Une personne qui n'a jamais commis d'erreurs n'a jamais innové.»  
-Albert Einstein**_

* * *

 _ **Minas Tirith, 24 avril 120 du Quatrième Age.**_

Ses yeux de cendre étaient paisiblement clos, scellés par deux rangées de longs cils noirs, comme lors d'un rêve doux et puissant dont on voudrait ne jamais se réveiller. Ses cheveux de jais, sales et non peignés depuis de longues journées, semblaient danser une valse ancienne sous les caresses du vent frais annonçant la proche venue du printemps. Son corps habillé de l'armure noire du Gondor reposant sur un autel en pierres blanches resplendissantes laissait croire que le nouveau roi était en paix, au milieu de la cité où il avait grandi.

Sérénité. C'est le mot qu'aurait pu employer Elfwine pour décrire l'atmosphère qui se dégageait de la cour de la fontaine de Minas Tirith où était étendu le corps presque inerte de son plus vieil ami, à côté de l'arbre blanc à présent fané dont la représentation ornait les drapeaux noirs déchus du Royaume Réunifié. Sérénité. C'est le mot qu'auraient pu employer Elladan, Elrohir et leurs soldats s'ils ne savaient pas qu'en réalité, le monde avait basculé autour de celui se tenait à présent entre la vie et la mort.

Certes de l'extérieur Eldarion semblait reposer en son palais tel un saint, mais à l'intérieur de lui, son âme souffrait désespérément et tentait de se raccrocher à la vie coûte que coûte. Par son manque d'expérience ou peut-être de maturité, le jeune héritier avait mené sa garde droit dans la bouche du loup, où des centaines d'Orques les attendaient. Lors de cette bataille meurtrière où les Elfes sortirent vainqueurs de peu, le seigneur des Hommes avait fini par perdre connaissance suite à une blessure grave au sommet du crâne, sans même savoir si ses compagnons étaient toujours en vie et lui valant des jours d'errance dans un coma profond, laissant son esprit tenter de reprendre conscience.

Trois jours. Cela faisait à présent trois jours que l'ancien prince luttait pour se réveiller du cauchemar dans lequel il était enfermé, en vain. Comme refuge pour son esprit, l'inconscient d'Eldarion l'avait mené à l'endroit où il se sentait le plus en sécurité, le plus heureux, le plus vivant...

 _La faible lumière des rayons du soleil qui transperçait les nuages du Gondor venait majestueusement s'abattre sur le jardin le plus haut de Minas Tirith faisant face aux modestes appartements de la famille royale. Le jeune enfant chéri de la famille âgé alors d'une demi-douzaine d'années, arpentait avec une agilité certaine l'un des vieux murets donnant sur le plus haut mur de la citadelle. Le regard fixé vers l'horizon qui se couchait, le petit garnement pas plus haut que trois pommes riait aux éclats, accompagné d'un papillon violacé lui chatouillant le visage._

 _\- Eladrion ! Descend immédiatement de là, tu sais que ton père et moi t'avons interdit de grimper si haut…_

 _Le chérubin se retourna vers la voix angoissée de la femme qui l'avait mis au monde, tout en affichant un sourire irradiant d'excitation. Arwen, dans sa longue tunique blanche céleste, fut l'une des mères les plus protectrices au monde, ce qui contrastait avec le manque de sérieux du jeune garçon vivace auquel elle avait donné vie et qui se donnait un plaisir certain à voir le désarroi dans le regard de ses parents lors de ses périlleuses aventures._

 _\- Naneth (mère) !_

 _Le fils descendit en un saut maitrisé de son perchoir, ce qui manqua presque au passage d'étouffer sa douce mère qui retint son cœur de s'échapper de sa poitrine en y portant sa fine main. Les rires d'Eldarion résonnaient dans tout le palais, et vinrent se caler dans les bras d'Arwen, qui avait retrouvé son souffle et que le soleil rendait plus belle à chaque instant._

 _\- Hên nìn (mon enfant), susurrait-elle tout en caressant les petites pointes d'oreilles à peine formées du prince. Si ton père te prenait sur le fait, tu sais pertinemment que la sentence serait plus rude, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Le petit enfant sembla se munir d'une mine soucieuse tout en hochant la tête de haut en bas frénétiquement, comprenant la dangerosité de son tempérament._

 _\- Mais Naneth, le papillon était si beau !_

 _La dame du palais ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement face à l'enthousiasme presque plaintif et sans faille du petit être lui faisant face. Elle ne pouvait jamais rester fâchée contre cette bouille si charmeuse plus de quelques minutes… Ainsi elle laissait le rôle du moraliste convaincu à Aragorn, qui reconnaissait en lui les traits infatigables et insouciants de son fils. D'ailleurs, ce dernier venait de faire son entrée dans le jardin paradisiaque, alerté par les rires incessants du prince._

\- _Tout le monde serait donc devenu fou dans ce royaume ?_

 _La voix franche et la carrure imposante du roi du Gondor tranchaient avec le paysage presque irréel de la scène, tandis qu'Eldarion feignait l'ignorance de ses aventures risquées en tentant d'amadouer quiconque par son sourire angélique en se jetant éperdument vers son père._

 _\- Adar (père) ! Vous m'avez manqué aujourd'hui !_

 _Le corps du petit prince se vit tournoyer en l'air par son père qui sembla retrouver son âme d'enfant à son contact._

\- _Jeune guerrier, j'espère que tu as écouté les restrictions de ta mère en mon absence ?_

 _Aragorn reposa délicatement son fils à terre voyant que le petit tentait d'échapper à une leçon de morale, et il repartit en à peine une fraction de seconde courir après le fameux lépidoptère qui occupait son attention particulière. Le roi des Hommes se tourna empli de bonheur vers le visage clair de sa femme, plongeant son regard d'ébène dans les yeux de cristal gris de la belle._

 _\- La fougue de son père, et la beauté de sa mère…_

 _Soudain tout se fit noir et sombre sur le Palais. Eldarion se trouvait sur le même jardin, mais n'était plus enfant. Ce bout de verdure n'avait plus rien de paradisiaque : plus de papillon butinant dans les arbustes, plus de bruissement incessant de la fontaine, plus de rire éclatant. Il se trouvait face à deux trous béants, recouverts de terre, surplombés chacun par une petite pancarte annonçant les mots suivants, gravés par de la pierre : « Ici reposent les rois Gondor, Arwen fille d'Elrond et Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, descendant d'Isildur. Puissent-ils trouver la paix par-delà le mal revenant. »_

 _Eldarion était conscient que cette vision de son passé n'était qu'un rêve -ou plutôt qu'un cauchemar- mais sa souffrance et sa peine se firent comme démultipliées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales devant ce funeste spectacle, tentant de retenir les sanglots horribles qui lui dévoraient la vue. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il se repassait ces souvenirs en tête, trois jours qu'il passait du plus puissant des bonheurs au plus sombre des malheurs. La douleur de sa blessure avait totalement disparue, et le roi n'avait besoin que d'une once de volonté pour reprendre connaissance. Il fallait qu'il se réveille à présent, il le devait. Mais le voulait-il ?_

* * *

 _ **Minas Tirith, 25 avril 120 du Quatrième Age**_

Elfwine le blond, seigneur du Rohan, détaillait d'un regard soucieux la majestueuse -pour ne pas dire démesurée- salle du trésor de Minas Tirith. De nombreuses pièces d'or munies d'une lumière impeccable lui obstruaient la vue. Des parures, gemmes, bijoux et pierreries de toutes sortes prenaient place nonchalamment à côté de bibelots aussi neufs qu'anciens, auxquels feu les rois devaient porter un intérêt certain. Cependant autour de toutes ses richesses abusives, quelque chose manquait, comme un trou noir au milieu d'une foule et le seigneur au regard perçant l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Le palantír d'Orthanc avait disparu.

Eldarion avait pris soin avant de se faire attaquer par les Orques, de révéler à son ami où prenait place la pierre de vision, objet de convoitise, qu'ils étaient venus reprendre à Sauron au cas où un malheur lui arriverait… et il avait bien eu raison de prendre cette prudence. Néanmoins Elfwine n'y trouva rien. Aucune pierre clairvoyante, seulement la légère couverture la recouvrant autrefois, étendue sur le sol. En effet leur ennemi n'était pas dupe, et il avait dû veiller à emporter le palantír avec lui avant de s'échapper de Minas Tirith, pour une contrée encore inconnue.

Une question, un mystère insolvable se posait alors. Seule la famille royale -plus quelques privilégiés- avaient connaissance de l'emplacement exact du Palantír. Les deux rois ayant péri et leur fils sombrant dans la nuit, il était impossible de deviner qui hormis eux trois pouvait avoir accès à cette partie du château. Qui pouvait bien avoir réussi à approcher le palantír d'aussi près, sans se douter du risque qu'il encourait ? Qui pouvait bien ignorer le pouvoir de cette pierre, après toutes les légendes qu'on lui connaissait ? Nul doute que la curiosité avait dû mener le fautif à vouloir s'approcher d'une sensation aussi intense que le pouvoir de cet objet mystique… il était impossible de déterminer de l'extérieur qu'une puissance si maléfique que Sauron y avait pris refuge... l'imprudent ne savait pas à quoi il s'exposait.

Le seigneur du pays des chevaux ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un grognement de réprobation en envoyant valser les pièces d'or et d'argent éparpillées devant lui. Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que son ami était inconscien, et tout le monde commençait à perdre pied ici-bas. Eldarion est le seul qui puisse comprendre ce mystère et faire avancer cette quête… lui seul sait qui avait accès à cette salle lors de celle que l'on nommait à présent La Guerre du Gondor. Il fallait qu'il se réveille maintenant, il en valait de l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu, il en valait de l'avenir du monde tout entier.

C'est à cet instant précis, comme si la lueur des anges s'était abattue sur la forteresse et que les pensées d'Elfwine avaient étés entendues par les Eldar, qu'un soldat des fils d'Elrond fit face à Elfwine, tout en se retenant à un mur, le souffle haletant.

\- Mon seigneur… c'est un miracle. Le roi s'est réveillé.

* * *

 ** _Voilà où nous nous arrêtons pour ce quatrième chapitre. En réalité celui-ci faisait plus de 3 000 mots, mais comme je suis habituée à de plus petits chapitres j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. Vous aurez donc droit à la suite d'ici quelques jours ( si ce n'est, me connaissant, quelques semaines ) néanmoins j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Alors à votre avis, qui a bien pu s'approcher d'un peu trop près du Palantír… ?_**

 ** _A bientôt, et prenez soin de vous !_**

 ** _\- Valentine822_**

 ** _PS : Mon ami Sigmar Croc Dragon cherche des conseils et avis sur sa fanfiction "L'anneau perdu retrouvé par son Maitre". Si vous avez l'occasion d'y faire un tour, n'hésitez pas._**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Comme promis voici assez rapidement le cinquième chapitre de cette histoire qui prend place le jour du réveil d'Eldarion, où il découvre les pertes dues à l'embuscade des Orques quatre jours plus tôt lors de son retour à Minas Tirith. Allons-nous découvrir l'identité de celui ou celle qui se fait manipuler par l'esprit de Sauron à travers le Palantír d'Orthanc ? Réponse ci-dessous !**_

 _ **Encore merci aux personnes suivant et commentant cette histoire.**_ _ **Actor22**_ _ **: Quel plaisir de voir un nouveau commentaire de ta part ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies la suite de l'histoire et que malgré que tu ne sois pas inscrit(e) sur le site, tu continues de me donner des mots encourageants. En espérant que la suite sera à la hauteur de ce que tu attends.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

 _ **« L'amour commence par l'éblouissement d'une âme qui n'attendait rien et se clôt sur la déception d'un mot qui exige tout. »**_

 _ **\- Gustave Thibon**_

* * *

 _ **Minas Tirith, 25 avril 120 du Quatrième Age**_

Du haut de la cour de la fontaine, Eldarion détaillait de son regard désolant le spectacle horrifique qui s'offrait à lui, entachant son esprit à jamais. Des centaines et centaines de restes de corps déchiquetés d'Orques étaient entassés, ou plutôt déversés les uns sur les autres, souillant les rues pavées autrefois blanches de sa cité angélique. Entre quelques bras et membres indéfinissables de ces répugnantes créatures au sang noir, des dizaines de cadavres d'Elfes à la peau livide, désacralisés, reposaient au sol tels de vulgaires morceaux de chair semblant plonger leur regard sans vie vers le visage désemparé du roi qui les avait menés à la mort il y a quatre jours de cela, le tenant pour seul et unique responsable de cette boucherie inhumaine indéfinissable.

L'impitoyable mélange d'Elfes si élégants, presque célestes aux côtés de monstres diaboliques semblait être le pire des sorts que de si vaillants guerriers pouvaient mériter. Mais la vue la plus déstabilisante restait celle du sang pour Eladrion qui en avait vu tant couler depuis ces derniers mois. Du sang omniprésent giclait sur les murs, sur le sol. Du sang d'Orque, du sang d'Elfe. Du sang de partout…

Eldarion s'appuya violement contre le rebord de pierres situé devant lui le retenant de chuter dans ce sombre paysage, et plongeât la tête entre ses mains tremblantes pour refouler une envie de rééjecter ses tripes qui semblaient remonter jusque dans sa gorge en sentant l'odeur de pourriture et de cadavres en décomposition qui s'échappait du champ de bataille. Ou peut-être était-ce l'odeur de sa culpabilité certaine dans ce néfaste spectacle…

\- Mon frère…

Le sombre seigneur releva son regard embrumé de terreur vers Elfwine, qui se tenait à ses côtés tel son ange gardien, la main portée sur l'épaule frêle du roi des Hommes qui semblait déchoir.

\- Je sais que vous venez de vivre une expérience regrettable suite à l'attaque des Orques…

Le tout jeune roi avait mené ses soldats dans une embuscade meurtrière causant la perte certaine d'une douzaine de frères Elfes. « Regrettable » était un bel euphémisme que le blond usait pour décrire son manque de lucidité et d'expérience qui aurait pu mener à la fin de tout ce bataillon.

\- Eldarion je vous le promets, personne ne vous tient responsable pour les pertes de votre peuple. Personne. Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez et chacun de nous est heureux de vous avoir de nouveau parmi nous.

Alors que le blond tentait d'user de bonnes et sincères paroles pour réconforter son plus fidèle ami, il porta lui aussi un regard sévère vers le bas de Minas Tirith, qu'il tentait d'ignorer depuis ces quatre derniers jours et comprit que cette vue des plus saisissantes qu'il ait vu allait sans doute hanter son roi et son bataillon pour toujours s'il ne faisait rien pour le soulager.

\- Vos oncles ont organisé une veillée en l'honneur de vos soldats disparus le soir de votre endormissement, leurs âmes sont à présent en paix.

Les paroles d'Elfwine résonnaient toutes en boucle dans l'esprit d'Eldarion et le roi faisait mine qu'elles le réconfortaient certainement, afin que son ami ne partage pas plus longtemps ce lourd fardeau. Aucun seigneur jusqu'alors n'avait réussi à régner sans envoyer un de ses soldats vers une mort certaine et Eldarion n'était qu'au commencement de son règne il est vrai. Il devait apprendre à vivre avec ce que son noble rang lui imposait à présent, et la mort de ses hommes est un des plus lourds poids à porter pour un roi juste et aguerri.

Eldarion se dirigea avec des jambes tremblantes vers un point d'hydratation reposant sur la place, et surprit dans le reflet de cette eau un visage douloureux et pâle qu'il ne reconnût pas. Son regard d'habitude perçant et confiant avait pris un air de folie mêlée de tristesse abusive. Il avait déjà vu le regard sombre qu'il porte à présent dans les yeux d'Aragorn, son père, lorsqu'il revenait de batailles visant à éliminer les dernières traces d'Orques dans le pays. Il connaissait les ravages qu'être dirigeant d'une terre si importante comprenait, mais il n'y était tout simplement pas préparé.

Le roi demanda à rester seul quelques instants sur la place et chacun se retira à l'intérieur de la grande forteresse avec appréhension. L'on entendit de l'extérieur un cri assourdissant de douleur s'extirper avec une grande souffrance des cordes vocales rêches de l'héritier du Gondor, qui fit sursauter de malheur Elfwine et les fils d'Elrond. Puis des prières célestes adressées aux âmes des valeureux soldats retentirent dans le ciel pendant de longues minutes, semblant se diriger jusqu'aux étoiles les plus lointaines.

Elfwine qui assistait à ce spectacle impuissant et qui gardait jusqu'alors en lui le secret de la disparition du palantír, décida de laisser une nuit de répit au roi, loin de nouvelles questions ou aventures et préféra attendre l'aube du lendemain pour faire ses révélations, espérant intérieurement que le seigneur ténébreux saurait lui donner la clé de ce mystère auquel il réfléchissait ardemment depuis la vieille.

* * *

 _ **Salle du trésor de Minas Tirith, 26 avril 120 du Quatrième Age.**_

A la sensation à la fois douce et douloureuse du velours entre ses doigts endoloris mais robustes, Eldarion ne sut retenir une plainte de découragement. S'il tenait en sa main le morceau de tissu qui recouvrait le palantír depuis des années, la pierre elle, ne s'y trouvait point.

\- Mon frère, y avait-il une personne qui pouvait avoir accès au Palantír en dehors de la famille royale ? questionna Elfwine en retrait, de peur de brusquer le brun

Eldarion fronça les sourcils suite à cette question dont il ignorait encore le but. Il savait Elfwine hésitant et timide, ainsi il se demanda ce que pouvait bien cacher son ami derrière cet air angoissé.

\- En effet, il y a bien une personne supplémentaire qui connait l'emplacement de cette pierre…

La voix du roi semblait frêle et son regard se porta vers les pièces d'or l'entourant, comme si son esprit divaguait suite au rappel de cette mystérieuse personne dont Elfwine attendait patiemment de découvrir l'identité.

\- Eldarion, je sais que cela doit être dur à entendre pour vous car si cette personne se trouvait dans la confidence, elle doit être très proche de vous… mais vous devez comprendre et vous rendre compte de ses actes. Vos parents hélas ne peuvent pas être ceux en possession du palantír, tout comme vous…

\- Que cherchez-vous à me dire Elfwine ?

Le regard d'Eldarion fit volte-face vers le fils du Rohan, muni d'une flamme accusatrice qui refroidit d'un coup ce dernier pris de stupeur, qui ne savait comment correctement faire face au roi et lui annoncer son hypothèse sanglante.

\- Vous devez vous rendre à l'évidence, cette personne a volé le palantír.

Sitôt sa phrase achevée, Elfwine sut qu'il n'avait pas usé d'une bonne rhétorique auprès d'Eldarion, qui était connu pour se faire froid dès qu'on osait le contrarier. Certes, la personne en possession du palantír ne l'avait pas dérobé de son plein gré, étant inévitablement manipulée par l'esprit de Sauron, mais le Semi-elfe devait voir clair à présent. Cette personne l'avait trahi en s'approchant de l'objet mystique sans permission royale.

Mais contrairement à ce quoi Elfwine s'attendait, le rire du Dúnedain retentit dans toute la salle et fit frémir la colonne vertébrale du blond sur toute sa longueur. Il ne s'agissait pas un rire jovial, non. Plutôt d'un rire soumis à la nervosité.

\- Elfwine vous savez combien l'estime que je vous porte est grande, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous faites fausse route de toute évidence.

\- Eldarion, cessez de vous voilez la face je vous en prie, soupira faiblement Elfwine. Vous savez au fond de vous que j'ai raison, je le sens.

Le fils d'Aragorn cessa de rire nettement et se retourna vers son ami tout en sentant ses muscles se contracter sous l'effet de la colère qui était son péché capital dominant.

\- C'est impossible vous entendez ! Cette personne n'a pas le palantír j'en suis certain. Il n'aurait jamais osé trahir la confiance de mes parents… trahir **ma** confiance !

Le roi tenta de se reprendre en main, sentant des sanglots venir obstruer sa parole, tandis qu'Elfwine se rapprochait dangereusement de lui pour tenter de calmer la discorde.

\- Eldarion, nous n'avons pas le temps pour des sottises de ce genre… Sauron n'attendra pas…

\- Cessez vos diffamations bon sang !

Sous l'effet de son tempérament de feu, Eldarion dégaina Anduril d'une main tremblante et fit virevolter la pointe de sa lame droit sur la poitrine tambourinante du seigneur des chevaux. En un éclair les deux compères de toujours, devinrent ennemis d'un jour.

\- Vos paroles ne sont que mensonge !

La voix emprise de colère d'Eldarion en furie retentit dans tout le Gondor, glaçant le sang des deux querelleurs. En voyant la peur s'afficher dans le regard de son ami, le roi des Hommes ne put que regretter aussitôt son geste mené par la folie. Il laissa tomber aussitôt la flamme de l'Ouest, qui crissa au sol. Tout en fixant sa main droite, emportée par des tremblements se faisant à présent incontrôlables, il comprit qu'il aurait pu gravement blesser son ami, qu'il n'osait plus regarder, de peur de voir une once de rejet dans ses yeux océan.

\- Elfwine… je vous en prie… pardonnez-moi…

Ce dernier, qui ne reconnut pas son ami sous l'effet de sa panique, quitta prestement la salle sans dire mot, allant chercher l'air frais capable de lui faire trouver son souffle et laissant seul l'homme qui venait de menacer sa vie.

Eldarion, à présent enfermé avec sa folie, restait le regard embué fixé sur sa main qui semblait se secouer telle une feuille emportée par une tornade de vent. Il marcha maladroitement sur quelques pièces précieuses à reculons, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une paroi rocheuse contre son dos le retenir et se laissa tomber lentement au pied de cette dernière, écorchant à plusieurs reprises son armure noire. Sa raison savait qu'Elfwine avait eu une bonne déduction des faits suite à la disparition de la pierre clairvoyante, mais son cœur lui, ne pouvait croire la trahison dont sa famille venait d'être victime et qui avait mené ses parents à mourir. Oui, il y avait bel et bien une personne chère à Eldarion qui avait connaissance de l'emplacement exact du palantír d'Orthanc, mais comment pouvait-il soupçonner que quelqu'un auquel il tenait tant était capable d'un tel acte ? Non, c'était impossible… il devait y avoir une explication à cela, une explication logique et plausible qui expliquerait ce faux-semblant et ramènerait l'ordre en Terre du Milieu.

Le roi dont le corps s'était à présent calmé, expira d'un trait la colère et la folie dont il était obstrué jusqu'alors et laissa porter son regard vers neuf petites broches brillant sous l'aube qui se frayait un chemin à travers les pierres de la salle. Il fixa nostalgiquement les attaches qui représentaient de délicates feuilles d'or, déposées soigneusement dans un coffret en verre par son père, tels les plus beaux joyaux du monde. Comme pour capturer l'image de ces neuf broches d'or intacte dans sa mémoire, il ferma les yeux solidement et porta la main à sa poitrine pour tenter de soutenir son cœur qui venait d'être à jamais brisé.

\- Legolas… comment avez-vous pu me faire cela…

* * *

 _ **Eldarion a enfin découvert qui était la seule personne capable d'avoir eu un accès direct au palantír : Legolas. Est-il vraiment coupable de cet acte ? Est-ce que Sauron a bel et bien pris refuge dans son esprit depuis tout ce temps sans que personne, y compris Eldarion ne s'en rende compte ? Et bien nous tenterons de mener cette affaire au clair prochainement…**_

 _ **A bientôt et prenez-soin de vous !**_

 _ **\- Valentine822**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Je vous présente ci-dessous le sixième chapitre de cette fanfiction où nous allons assister à la quête de vérité d'Eldarion depuis que l'on suspecte Legolas d'être manipulé par Sauron. Eldarion a-t-il perdu foi en l'une des dernières personnes sur qui il pouvait se reposer, ou décidera-t-il de garder espoir en son ami malgré toutes les preuves accablantes ?**_

 _ **Petite précision sur un point de ce chapitre : dans Le seigneur des anneaux, il est mentionné qu'au Quatrième Age les Hommes du Gondor et les Elfes sylvains devinrent alliés suite à un accord proposé par Aragorn autorisant des Elfes à élire domicile en Ithilien. Pour les besoins de mon histoire je considère que cette alliance secrète n'a pas encore été totalement aboutie, stoppée par la mort prématurée d'Aragorn. **_

_**Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews ou mises en alerte de l'histoire.**_ _ **Guest**_ _ **: merci beaucoup de ton commentaire jovial qui m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre satisfera tes attentes !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

 _ **"Elle avait la passion du mystère, mais elle était simplement, pour sa part, un sphinx sans secret."**_

 _ **\- Oscar Wilde**_

* * *

 _ **Portes de la Forêt d'Eryn Lasgalen, 10 mai 120 du Quatrième Age**_

A la vue des immenses arbres noirs s'étendant éperdument et dont les branches s'entremêlaient comme lors d'une danse funèbre, la fidèle monture d'Eldarion qui ressentait toute l'angoisse et l'appréhension de son maitre augmenter depuis ces derniers jours se courba de panique en un hennissement affolé, manquant d'envoyer au sol son cavalier noir qui sentait son être se vider à l'approche de son inévitable confrontation avec le prince Elfe qui habitait cette forêt.

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que la garde du roi des Hommes chevauchait sans cesse, deux semaines que ce dernier n'avait point passé une seule nuit à dormir paisiblement, ses pensées et son cœur cherchant sans répit à comprendre la situation complexe se dessinant autour de l'Elfe sylvain qui tenait son destin entre ses mains.

Par loyauté mais certainement à contrecœur, Eldarion avait dû tenir au courant ses compagnons des soupçons qu'il portait sur Legolas. Il était la seule personne au courant de l'emplacement du palantír et donc le seul capable d'être mené à Sauron. Le ténébreux tenta d'exprimer ô combien il pensait Legolas seulement victime des dessins de Sauron, mais malheureusement aux yeux d'un grand nombre y compris d'Elfwine, dont Eldarion semblait ne s'être guère rapproché depuis leur altercation, Legolas était de fait le coupable idéal pour le vol de la pierre clairvoyante.

En effet nul n'ignore que Legolas, bien qu'il fût bras droit d'Elrond puis d'Aragorn, était à sa naissance un prince sylvain, fils du grand roi Thranduil dont le nom en faisait trembler plus d'un. Si grâce à l'union d'Arwen et Aragorn les Elfes de Fendeval et les Hommes du Gondor devinrent de chers alliés, il n'en va pas de même pour les Elfes d'Eryn Lasgalen, qui sont depuis la bataille des Cinq Armées, isolés de toute relation avec le monde. Il est vrai que Thranduil ne faisait guère d'effort pour aider son peuple à rétablir une bonne diplomatie avec l'extérieur et le nombre de personne ne craignant pas le roi aux grands bois se compte aisément sur les doigts d'une main. Ainsi aux yeux des plus extrémistes, les Elfes de la forêt étaient devenus de sombres gens, isolationnistes, ne souhaitant que la perpétuité de leur peuple. Et pour ces gens, Legolas leur était lié jusqu'à sa mort et ses gênes le dotaient irrémédiablement du même caractère que les Elfes sylvains habitant au nord de cette forêt. La naissance ne devrait pourtant pas définir toutes nos actions…et pourtant à cause de ses origines, la méfiance planait au-dessus du prince.

La seconde raison d'accuser Legolas, celle qui frappa la pure logique, fit celle de la vengeance. Non pas la vengeance du blond envers quelque injustice dont il avait pu être victime, mais la vengeance de Sauron envers le dernier membre restant de la communauté de l'anneau, ses ennemis qui avaient détruit son dernier espoir de reconquérir la Terre du Milieu. Il est vrai que depuis la Guerre de l'Anneau, tous les membres de la communauté avaient chacun pris une voie différente. Que cela soit la mort ou les Terres Eternelles, Legolas était le seul homme restant à être encore à portée du mal et cela paraissait évident que Sauron aurait voulu détruire à son tour le dernier des neufs qui l'avaient vaincu.

Finalement, comme si les raisons de soupçonner Legolas s'intensifiaient de jours en jours, on apprit récemment par un messager d'Elrond que le guerrier blond avait décidé sur un coup de tête de retourner auprès de son peuple d'origine soudainement, après avoir découvert que son si cher ami du Gondor était parti pour la quête de sa vie sans lui. Pourquoi aurait-il dû fuir ainsi, s'il n'était pas coupable d'une chose horrible ? Ce retour surprenant et étonnant du prince à son trône ne manqua point d'attiser la haine et le questionnement d'une partie des compagnons d'Eldarion, malgré les compliments que ce dernier usait à l'égard de Legolas pour le disculper de toute fourberie auprès de ceux ne se rendant pas compte de l'âme pourtant si bonne qui l'habitait depuis toujours. L'amour rend bien aveugle, pensaient bassement certains.

* * *

\- Suivez-moi et restez impérativement sur vos gardes. La forêt est remplie de funestes pièges dans lesquels chacun de nous pourrait tomber bien plus facilement que vous ne le pensez.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur la compagnie, donnant un air fantastique voire irréel à la forêt, foyer d'étranges et surprenantes histoires. Mais l'heure était trop grave pour Eldarion, qui ne pouvait se résoudre à attendre plus longtemps de découvrir la vérité sur la mort de ses parents et le rôle joué par Legolas dans cette affaire, source de paranoïa aggravée. Alors une fois son étalon remis sur pieds par quelques incantations elfiques dont le fils d'Arwen connaissait les secrets, il prit les devants sur un petit chemin boueux menant au centre d'Eryn Lasgalen. Si tous se pensaient intouchables sur ce chemin, étant plus agiles et malins que toutes les espèces inconnues habitant cette forêt, ils se trompèrent hélas bien vite...

Les gouttes de sueurs qui se répandaient sous l'armure d'Eldarion manifestaient de l'état second dans lequel vivait le jeune roi. Plus il approchait du royaume de Thranduil et plus ses pensées semblaient s'obstruer. Etait-ce seulement la peur de découvrir la trahison dont il avait pu être victime, ou bien l'ambiance de cette forêt ? Nul ne le savait et pourtant depuis quelques heures, aucune chose étrange n'était apparue aux yeux des soldats, aucune trace de magie ou artifice ne s'était manifestée. Les légendes que l'on racontait sur cet endroit seraient-elles fausses, de pures spéculations renforçant la haine contre le peuple habitant ce bois ?

Un voile de nuage s'abattait lentement sur nos héros, alertant de la proche arrivée de la nuit. La plupart des Elfes était épuisée, Eldarion leur imposant un rythme insoutenable de chevauchée et les montures hennissaient de fatigue. Elladan, qui ressentait le mal-être du groupuscule grandir de plus en plus s'arrêta aux côtés de son neveu et lui pria une pause.

\- Eldarion, il nous faut nous reposer quelques heures. Je sais que votre désir de réponse est omniprésent dans votre esprit et guide votre corps mais nous sommes tous en manque de sommeil, ainsi que nos chevaux. Nul maléfice ne semble résider ici, -il déposa sa main gantée sur l'épaule faiblissante du Dúnedain- arrêtons-nous.

Le dernier des Hommes de l'Ouest, qui se souciait plus que quiconque du bien-être de ses soldats sembla prendre conscience de l'effort qu'ils faisaient depuis de longues semaines pour être à la hauteur des exigences de leur roi et il ordonna que l'on s'arrête pour trois heures, assurant ses oncles qu'il veillerait seul sur la compagnie durant la nuit.

* * *

Alors que la dernière gorgée d'eau se répandait dans son corps étendu contre le tronc d'un vieil arbre plein de mousse, Eldarion cru entendre à quelques mètres au loin, un cri si faible que personne ne se réveilla. Pensant que son ouïe lui jouait des tours, il se contenta de jeter un œil à ses hommes pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, cependant un sentiment étrange s'emparait lentement de son âme sans même qu'il puisse s'en apercevoir et risquait de lui causer un trouble certain.

Lorsqu'un second cri plus perçant cette fois-ci le fit brandir en un geste l'épée de son père, Eldarion lutta contre ses sens qui se révélaient de plus en plus aux aguets, semblant se douter d'un maléfice sombre qui rôdait autour de cette forêt et il partit d'un pas envouté vers cette plainte mystérieuse.

Plus le roi se rapprochait des cris, plus sa vue se troublait, comme si un voile de buée prenait constamment place devant lui sans que ses battements de paupières ne le dissipent. Les sons insupportables des cris devenant de plus puissants l'obligeaient à plaquer fortement ses mains contre ses oreilles pour l'atténuer en vain, comme si le bruit émanait non de l'extérieur, mais de l'intérieure de sa tête. C'est comme si la folie avait atteint en une seconde à peine le fils du Gondor, qui se retrouvait à présent perdu dans cette vaste forêt cherchant à calmer les hurlements incessants qui envahissaient ses pensées.

C'est ensuite son cœur qui se mit à s'emballer, tambourinant dans sa poitrine tel un instrument infernal. Quelque chose de noir se préparait, tout son être le savait. Ses jambes qui supportaient son poids se mirent à trembler et à courir d'une telle cadence que le roi ne se vit pas tomber au sol lorsqu'il prit son pied dans une racine y jaillissant. Incapable de se relever face à l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, il rejoignit ses jambes à son torse, enfouissant sa tête entre ses bras tremblant d'un geignement désespéré.

Lorsqu'Eldarion releva son regard toujours embué vers l'extérieur, plus aucun cri ne se faisait entendre. Mais le bouleversement qu'il venait de vivre ajouté à sa fatigue insupportable eut raison de lui et poussé par une force lâche, il tenta de s'enfuir en courant. A peine eut-il sauté sur ses jambes pour faire demi-tour qu'il tomba face à une marre de sang, recouvrant d'une grande surface une partie de la forêt et glaçant tout son être d'une force inexplicable. Il s'arrêta avant que ses pieds ne plongent dans le rouge si pur qui s'écoulait devant lui et aperçu, au milieu de ce bain révulsant, ce qu'il semblait être une épaisse couronne qui brillait si splendidement qu'elle obstrua d'autant plus la vision du ténébreux et l'envoûta en un instant.

Comme attiré célestement vers cette couronne qu'il distinguait à peine, il s'en rapprocha lentement, sans même se rendre compte du sang qui souillait chacun de ses pas ni l'odeur amer que la flaque dégageait.

Lorsqu'il fut aux pieds du bijoux étincelant de mille feux, il se baissa pour la prendre dans ses mains à présent dégoulinantes de sang et l'observa le regard transporté quelques instants. Ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle couronne qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, non. Et lorsqu'il reconnut les sublimes bois blancs qui ornaient cette dernière à la manière de la tête d'un cerf, il la relâcha au sol en un geste affolé et sa colonne vertébrale frissonna comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Entre deux souffles incontrôlés, le roi reprit conscience de son état en remarquant la mare de sang qui s'étendait au tour de lui et retourna auprès de ses coéquipiers le plus rapidement possible en manquant de trébucher plusieurs fois, ayant pour seul but de s'éloigner du bain rouge funeste dont l'image hantera à présent son esprit pour de nombreuses nuits.

* * *

Elfwine, qui venait de se réveiller fut surpris de ne pas apercevoir Eldarion auprès de l'arbre où il devait veiller. Il se leva de sa couche d'une nuit pour faire le tour du camp et fut alerté par les pas rapides du roi qui semblait affolé, sortant du milieu de la forêt dans un état de transe témoignant de sa nuit fantastiquement aliénée.

\- Eldarion… que vous arrive-t-il ?

Le brun qui s'effondra aux pieds de son ami tentait de reprendre désespérément son souffle et faire arrêter les sanglots qui dévalaient ses joues, sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre réellement pourquoi.

\- Du sang… il y avait du sang partout… regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi Elfwine, je suis couvert de sang !

Le seigneur blond, qui n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état d'hystérie entoura sa nuque qui tremblait de ses larges mains et ramena le regard fou du brun en face du sien.

\- Eldarion, respirez. Il n'y a aucune trace de sang sur vous. Vous avez dû avoir une vision, rien de tout cela n'est réel. Vous aviez raison, la forêt nous joue des tours.

Le roi des Hommes transperçant les yeux d'Elfwine sembla retrouver son calme auprès de lui et ferma les yeux afin de redonner un semblant de régularité à son souffle. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit et qu'il porta le regard sur son armure, le sang avait disparu. Seul quelques tâches d'herbe souillaient son acier gris, mais aucune petite parcelle de rouge.

Elfwine disait vrai, Eldarion venait d'avoir une vision. Cependant au fond de lui une étrange impression régnait, il savait que quelque chose de grave s'annonçait. Nul ne savait si ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était qu'une fausse pensée amenée par la forêt ou alors une réelle révélation que le roi venait d'avoir, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait le jour du meurtre des ses parents, aujourd'hui Eldarion n'allait pas se taire.

\- Elfwine, réveillez les autres. Nous devons nous rendre à la cité au plus vite ou le roi Thranduil risque de périr.

* * *

 ** _Alors qu'Eldarion était chargé de veiller sur ses compagnons, une étrange vision lui est apparue montrant la couronne de Thranduil baignant dans du sang. Il en est convaincu, ce n'était pas un simple tour de la forêt mais bien plus que cela…_**

 ** _Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour assister au débarquement de nos héros dans la majestueuse cité de Thranduil et d'ici là, p_** ** _renez soin de vous !_**

 ** _\- Valentine822_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Bienvenue dans ce septième chapitre !**_

 _ **Après avoir eu une vision lors de son séjour dans la forêt d'Eryn Lasgalen, Eldarion a le sentiment qu'une prochaine attaque mystérieuse va avoir lieu à la Ccté de Thranduil, envoyant le roi des Elfes dans un danger de mort potentiel. Cette vision n'était-ce seulement qu'une illusion donnée par la forêt anciennement nommée Grand' Peur ou bien une réelle prémonition, comme le fils du Gondor l'avait ressenti le matin du meurtre de ses parents ?**_

 _ **Petite précision sur un point développé dans ce chapitre-ci et le précédent : dans**_ _ **Le seigneur des anneaux**_ _ **, il est mentionné qu'au Quatrième Age, les Hommes du Gondor et les Elfes sylvains devinrent alliés suite à un accord proposé par Aragorn autorisant des Elfes à élire domicile en Ithilien. Pour les besoins de mon histoire je considère que cette alliance secrète n'a pas encore été totalement aboutie, stoppée par la mort prématurée d'Aragorn. Pour l'instant les Hommes et les Elfes sylvains ne sont donc pas véritablement alliés.**_

 _ **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et mises en alerte, et petite mention pour**_ _ **Nanthana14**_ _ **qui m'a donné quelques conseils bien précieux pour ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

" _ **En amour, qui doute accuse."**_

 _ **\- Alexandre Dumas**_

* * *

 _ **Portes du royaume de Thranduil, 11 mai 120 du Quatrième Age**_

Le nord d'Eryn Lasgalen voyait sa verdure luxuriante et flamboyante s'illuminer de milles feux sous le soleil brillant à plein poumons, contrastant avec l'image que l'on pouvait se faire de la forêt à l'Age précédent, où le mal sévissait à Dol Guldur. Si l'on fermait les yeux, on y entendait même le chant gai des oisillons en ce début de printemps, cherchant à rejoindre le nid familial et plus loin, le léger ruissellement de la rivière enchantée qui traversait le royaume apportait une musique céleste envoûtant ce paysage divin.

Bien que ce spectacle surprenant aurait laissé bouche bée la plupart de hommes traversant ce chemin qui se seraient extasiés d'une telle vue hors-du-commun pour un endroit dont de si sombres légendes émanaient, Eldarion et sa garde, trop préoccupés par la vision soudaine du jeune roi remarquèrent à peine le paysage qui contrastait avec leur état d'esprit si soucieux que leurs sombres visages semblaient venir d'un autre monde.

Alors que la compagnie devait arriver dans seulement quelques minutes à l'endroit désiré, le chant des oiseaux avait soudainement disparu, et le temps sembla devenir plus sombre sous le pas des sabots cadencés des chevaux, donnant un air funeste à cette forêt qui quelques minutes plus tôt vivait d'une lueur extraordinaire. Ressentant quelque maléfice qui se préparait, tous ralentirent le pas, mais ce ne fut seulement que lorsqu'une odeur particulièrement forte et désagréable se fit sentir que le bataillon d'Elfe s'immobilisa brusquement. Si Elfwine, étant le seul Homme non doté d'un odorat aussi puissant que ses compagnons ne reconnut aucune odeur particulièrement inquiétante, Eldarion lui, connaissait malheureusement trop bien ce relent putride qui fit descendre une sueur froide le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était l'odeur révulsante du sang et de la chair en décomposition. Puis, comme transperçant la fausse tranquillité de l'air, une voix paniquée retentit au loin :

\- Aran Eryn Lasgalen harnannen aen ! _( Le roi est touché ! )_

Eldarion, dont le sang ne fit qu'un tour, plongeât ses pupilles dilatées dans les yeux fauves d'Elfwine avant de chevaucher à vive allure vers les voix suppliantes.

\- Il est déjà trop tard.

* * *

 _ **Grande salle de la cité de Thranduil, trois jours après l'arrivée d'Eldarion**_

Les quelques rayons du soleil qui s'échappaient du plafond de la cité souterraine venaient presque irréellement s'abattre sur les vêtements noirs et sombres de l'assemblée réunie en deuil, comme s'ils souhaitaient réchauffer l'atmosphère lourde et pesante émanant du funeste cercueil en bois noir qui reposait au milieu de la grande salle principale. Presque tous les Elfes, hormis les blessés, s'étaient rendus le cœur lourd et dans un silence horrifique à la cérémonie d'honneur célébrant le décès du plus grand et élégant Elfe sylvain que la Terre du Milieu ait connu, tombé sous la main d'un des répugnants Orques venus il y a deux jours de cela dans le but de détruire sa maison, en vain.

Eldarion et ses compagnons fondus dans la foule, qui étaient arrivés de peu après ce drame, ont été étrangement bien accueilli dans la cité et conviés à cette cérémonie pourtant si intime. Aucun ne s'était attendu à une telle amabilité ou sociabilité de la part des Elfes sylvains, prouvant que les préjugés dont ils avaient écopés depuis tant d'années n'étaient que pure spéculation illégitime, comme l'était convaincu intimement Eldarion depuis toujours. Ou bien était-ce le fait que Legolas, revenu à son trône, n'avait tari d'éloge au sujet des Hommes du Gondor et de leurs rois depuis son retour auprès de son peuple… Ce dernier d'ailleurs, vêtu d'une longue capuche noire cachant le rayonnement habituel de ses cheveux et de ses yeux si purs, était présent juste devant le céleste corps reposant et s'appuyait de telle manière sur le sarcophage illuminant le palais qu'on aurait cru qu'il pouvait craquer à tout moment sous la souffrance que cette vue si douloureuse lui imposait. Nulle larme ne coulait sur son visage éteint et gris, mais son expression inhabituelle brisa si fort le cœur d'Eldarion que ce dernier aurait souhaité bousculer la foule entière pour arriver jusqu'à lui et l'aider à surmonter sa peine, si une forte retenue ne l'en avait point empêchée. En effet il connaissait les conséquences que la perte d'une figure paternelle pouvait causer, aussi bien morale que physique, mais son manque d'intimité avec Legolas depuis son départ de Fondcombe avait, lui semblait-il, creusé un profond fossé entre les deux anciens amis qu'il serait dur de reconstruire.

D'une fausse voix solennelle qui tentait de cacher le désespoir qui empoisonnait son cœur, le prince des lieux prit la parole, pour célébrer une dernière fois l'Elfe que l'on enterrait aujourd'hui et qui par sa perte, emmenait une part d'âme de chacun des Elfes noirs avec lui dans sa tombe. A ses paroles frémissantes remuant les tripes de toute personne présente, chacun ferma les yeux et tenta de célébrer ce deuil avec tout le respect que le défunt méritait.

\- Il était le meilleur des nôtres, le plus vaillant, le plus courageux. Mais il était aussi et surtout, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser à priori, le plus aimant des Elfes de ce royaume. Lorsque je me rends dans nos somptueux jardins, que je touche une feuille de nos arbres et que je ferme les yeux, je revois son regard passionné lorsqu'il tentait d'expliquer au jeune Elfe rebelle que j'étais la connexion qui nous liait nous et notre peuple à la nature. Lorsque je sombre dans le sommeil, le seul réconfort qui me vient à l'esprit est son visage souriant et riant aux éclats gravés dans nos mémoires pour le reste de nos longues vies et son rire résonnant encore dans nos oreilles à cette heure-ci. Il est celui qui m'a éduqué, élevé et m'a appris tout ce que je savais. Doté d'un sens de la loyauté inébranlable, sans doute était-ce son destin de mourir au combat en sauvant son plus vieil ami de la lame avisée d'un Orque écœurant. Tout ici me ramène à lui et où que j'irai, il me suivra, comme il suivra chacun d'entre vous tous. Ce jour-ci nous enterrons l'un de mes plus chers amis, Golwen, dont l'Histoire se souviendra sans doute comme le vaillant bras droit et précepteur du grand Thranduil. Puisse son sacrifice permettre à notre roi, mon père, de se rétablir rapidement car sans Golwen ce serait lui et tout notre peuple que l'on enterrerait ce jour…

Un long silence régna, montrant l'ampleur des émotions affectant la salle. Cependant, aucune larme ne fit versée. Les Elfes étaient capables d'une retenue que certain pourraient méprendre pour de l'indifférence ou de l'insensibilité, mais c'est seulement leur rapport à la mort qui différait. Eldarion comprit que cette façade robuste n'était que pure mascarade, et sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque Legolas, avant de se retirer précipitamment de l'assemblée, lui lança un regard si vide qu'il sembla ne pas reconnaître l'Elfe si jovial et passionné qu'il avait un jour aimé profondément.

* * *

Le nectar elfique, puissante boisson concoctée en souvenir du vieil Elfe, racla fortement la gorge d'Eldarion qui regretta amèrement le gout fruité du vin de son pays dont son corps s'imprégnait lors des moments difficiles. Isolé dans une chambre du palais gracieusement offerte pour quelques jours en compagnie d'Elfwine, le Dúnedain fixait de ses yeux vides l'étrange couleur du liquide présent dans sa coupe et semblait se perdre entre les flots de senteurs variés qui en émanaient. Le bruit des festivités au-dehors en l'honneur de Golwen sévissait depuis des heures sans arrêt, si bien que les deux hommes finissaient par ne presque plus y faire attention.

\- Eldarion, je sais à quoi vous pensez.

Le blond qui observait depuis un moment son ami, s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit de fortune qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Un grincement se fit entendre sous le poids des deux hommes qui réveilla les pupilles jusqu'alors envoûtées du brun pour se plonger dans le regard consciencieux de son frère d'armes.

\- Cela fait trois jours que nous sommes arrivés ici. Trois jours que les Elfes sylvains sont en deuils, trois jours que le roi Thranduil ne se remet pas de sa blessure. Et malgré toutes ces péripéties, le prince Elfe n'avait encore eu aucun mot à votre égard.

Eldarion baissa le regard à nouveau dans son verre dont il fit tourbillonner l'acre mélange et soupira malgré-lui, touché par les propos si justes d'Elfwine. Le roi n'était pas du genre à se confier sur ses sentiments, mais le liquide elfique qu'il avait ingurgité lui facilita la parole.

\- Je sais qu'il doute de mon amitié depuis que je suis parti d'Imladris sans lui il y a deux mois de cela… mais j'espérais que son affection pour moi aurait su passer au-delà des apparences. Je ne l'ai guère abandonné à son sort, il fallait seulement que j'ai la tête froide pour que je puisse mener à bien cette quête, sans me ramener sans cesse à mes vieux démons… Il aurait dû comprendre cela.

Le seigneur du Rohan, agacé par la désolation incessante du brun en temps de crise se leva brusquement du lit et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux salis d'une couleur rouillée pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs qu'il sentait monter dès que leur discussion traitait du maudit Elfe qui les avait trahis.

\- Eldarion, nous avons parlé de cela des millions et millions de fois. Comment pouvez-vous parler d'affection ou même encore d'amitié quand il est question de l'homme qui a orchestré la mort de vos parents !

\- Vous savez qu'il ne l'a pas voulu ! Il n'est que victime dans cette histoire, l'objet du Diable ! Le croyez-vous vil au point de mener les Orques attaquer sa propre cité, blesser son propre père, et tuer son propre mécène ?

Tous deux semblaient se défier du regard, l'un menant une guerre sans véritable sens contre un homme dont il ne connaissait pourtant rien mais pour lequel il avait une abomination grandissante et l'autre tentant désespérément de défendre son plus vieil ami contre tous, quitte à plonger dans un excès de relativisme. Pourtant depuis des semaines le même schéma de querelle se répétait et aucun ne cédait, restant campés sur leurs positions. Les deux Hommes étaient connus pour leur entêtement à toute épreuve, si bien qu'une tension permanente et éternelle semblait mettre en péril la mission et cela, tout le bataillon le ressentait.

\- Cessez d'être aussi aveugle je vous prie ! Vous devez faire avouer à Legolas sa trahison, avant qu'il ne dépasse la limite et que tout ne soit trop tard !

Alors qu'Eldarion, toujours assis sur sa couche envoya valser son verre de nectar contre un mur revêtit à présent de la boisson elfique, la haine présente dans la salle était si forte que le Semi-elfe ne fit pas attention aux pas légers qui avaient pris place derrière lui dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce mystérieux personnage, dont l'ouïe fine lui avait permis d'entendre toute la discussion des deux rivaux depuis la salle principale du palais, sembla brisé par les accusations qu'il entendait envers lui et pour manifester sa présence il prit une large inspiration, et entra dans la pièce d'un pas fébrile peu assuré pour faire face aux complotistes.

\- C'est donc moi que vous soupçonnez être l'instrument du Mal ?

* * *

 _ **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, c'est que ce chapitre est fini ! La vision d'Eldarion était donc bien réelle et prémonitoire de quelques minutes, puisque lors d'une attaque aux portes de sa cité, Thranduil se fit gravement blesser par un Orque. Si son vaillant bras droit Golwen n'était pas intervenu, il serait sûrement mort à cette heure…**_

 _ **Vous l'avez sans doute compris, nous allons bientôt assister au tête-à-tête entre Eldarion et Legolas, pour tenter de tirer enfin au clair la situation. Legolas est-il véritablement l'homme manipulé par Sauron ? Réponse prochainement…**_

 _ **A bientôt, et prenez soin de vous !**_

 _ **\- Valentine822**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ce 8ème chapitre**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour le retard de cette publication. Moi qui pensais publier ce chapitre en trois semaines, il m'aura fallu en réalité trois mois pour me mettre à l'écrire… !**_

 ** _Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui prend place au palais de Thranduil, alors que Legolas vient d'apprendre malencontreusement qu'Eldarion le pensait manipulé par Sauron en surprenant sa discussion avec Elfwine. Nous allons donc enfin assister à leur face à face corsé et tenter de tirer au clair toute cette situation chaotique. Comment le jeune roi va-t-il réussir à faire face au prince Elfe qui semblait au-delà de tout soupçon, et ce dernier est-il réellement coupable de trahison, manipulé par Sauron ?_**

 _ **Merci à vous, qui me laissez des adorables reviews ou qui suivez mon histoire, j'espère que vous aurez enfin les réponses que vous attendez. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8**

 _ **« C'est la confrontation avec les autres qui vous permet de dévoiler toutes vos facettes.**_ _ **»**_

 _ **\- Björk**_

* * *

 _ **Cité de Thranduil, nuit du 14 mai 120 du Quatrième Age**_

Alors que les festivités et chants célestes enchantaient toute la nuit sombrant sur le royaume de Mirkwood dans le but de célébrer le grand bras droit de Thranduil mort au combat en sauvant le roi des Elfes, Eldarion, tremblant face à son destin tentait de retrouver une constance illusoire face au prince des lieux lui faisant face, un air glacial dans ses yeux bleus que le fils de l'Arpenteur n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Un regard discret à gauche, personne. Un regard discret à droite, personne. Elfwine, qui était encore présent dans la petite chambre à peine quelques secondes plus tôt avait choisi de laisser Eldarion seul face à ses doutes. Il ne pouvait plus s'échapper à présent et ses poings fermés jusqu'au sang témoignaient de son âme si perdue. Ce soir, il devait prendre en main son rôle de roi et enfin tirer au clair le retour de Sauron. Ce soir, il devait trouver comment sauver la Terre du Milieu, même si cela devait mettre fin à sa vie à lui.

En relevant le regard vers l'Elfe semblant bouillonner d'incompréhension qui lui causait tant de désarroi, il ferma les yeux quelques instants afin de trouver le reste de courage enfoui au fond de lui, afin d'oublier tout l'attachement qui le liait à celui qui avait selon tous, trahi son père et sa famille et lui apporter un jugement objectif. Malheureusement les sentiments qui liaient Eldarion à Legolas étaient bien trop profonds et forts, si bien qu'il ferma trop longtemps les yeux et qu'il se laissa emporter par la scène qui des années plus tôt, avait chamboulé la vie des deux hommes semblant à présent ennemis à jamais…

* * *

 _ **Fondcombe, 15 ans plus tôt.**_

 _La lumière orangée du crépuscule donnant sur la plus haute terrasse d'Imladris illuminait le modeste paysage elfique d'une couleur orangée semblant rendre cette scène plus qu'irréelle. Mais Eldarion, dont le cœur souffrait horriblement depuis ces derniers temps, savait que cette soirée bel et bien réelle était à double tranchant. La décision qu'il avait prise allait lui briser le cœur si profondément qu'il doutait de s'en remettre totalement un jour, mais il savait que c'était pour son bien, que c'était la seule façon d'avancer et se sentir enfin libre._

 _Le souffle haletant et la poitrine s'abaissant à allure irrégulière trahissant de son inconfort, le jeune prince du Gondor jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses mains tremblantes et inspira profondément jusqu'à paraître en apparence presque serein. Il releva son regard ébène vers l'horizon qui se voulait confiant,et reconnut la longue chevelure blonde virevoltant au vent qu'il cherchait. Penché sur le muret bordant la calme terrasse et donnant sur tout le pays d'Elrond, Legolas admirait comme chaque soir la beauté de la nature environnante et luxuriante qui témoignait du bien-être de la cité. Tout ici était synonyme de paix et sérénité, contrairement à l'homme qui venait d'y faire son entrée._

 _A la vue des reflets du soleil couchant sur les mèches dorées du prince Elfe ne se doutant pas de l'annonce que son ami s'apprêtait à lui faire, Eldarion s'arrêta quelques instants se demandant s'il faisait le bon choix. Quitter quelqu'un qui nous cause un mal profond semblerait être la meilleure chose à faire au monde, mais si cet homme qui vous détruisait était aussi celui que vous aimiez ? Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'Eldarion avait changé de regard envers le fils de Thranduil et il le savait. Il ne pouvait plus vivre avec cet espoir vain lui gâchant la vie. Jamais personne ne pourrait comprendre les sentiments illégitimes qu'il portait envers Legolas, surtout pas le premier intéressé. Cela détruirait leur amitié à jamais et finirait par faire sombrer le prince ténébreux une bonne fois pour toute. La seule solution était de s'éloigner de ce mal, de l'oublier…_

 _Entendant à quelques mètres le souffle irrégulier d'Eldarion, Legolas se retourna vers son ami un sourire radieux aux lèvres, heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment de paix avec celui qui était devenu comme son frère au cours des dernières années. Mais malheureusement pour Eldarion, qui tentait de cacher au mieux son appréhension alors que son ami arrivait vers lui d'un pas enjoué, Legolas était l'un des elfes les plus fins des quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu ainsi il sentit de suite que quelque chose clochait dans le regard fuyant du fils du Gondor. Il connaissait chacune de ses habitudes, chacun de ses tocs et gestes par cœur. Il lui cachait quelque chose d'important._

 _\- Eldarion ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?_

 _Ce dernier tenta de regarder avec courage le blond dans les yeux, mais il était impossible pour lui de le regarder en face, tout en sachant qu'il allait lui asséner un coup fatal._

 _\- Je… il faut que je te parle._

 _Son interlocuteur sembla intrigué et sentit la tristesse qui émanait de l'âme de son plus fidèle ami, si bien qu'il fronça faiblement des sourcils et se rapprocha un peu plus d'Eldarion afin de déposer une main rassurante et réconfortante sur son épaule, sans savoir que ce geste brisait d'autant plus le cœur de ce dernier._

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Je pars._

 _Legolas fit un pas en arrière et laissa retomber sa main jusqu'alors sur l'épaule frêle du brun contre son torse, désemparé. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son ami essayait de lui dire avec tant de mal. Etait-il encore en train de lui faire une farce, comme lorsqu'il était encore un enfant turbulent courant en riant le long de cette même terrasse ?_

 _\- Comment cela ? Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?_

 _Puisant dans les dernières forces qu'il lui restait et refreinant les larmes qui lui montaient, Eldarion inspira profondément, détendit son corps crispé et prit la décision qui lui permettrait enfin d'aller mieux, de se libérer._

 _\- Je retourne auprès de mon père à Minas Tirith dès l'aube levée. Cela fait beaucoup trop de temps que je reste ici à nier l'avenir évident qui va s'offrir à moi tôt ou tard. Il faut que j'apprenne à gouverner mon pays avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, que je devienne enfin le prince que mon royaume attendait._

 _Le ton si franc et faussement sincère d'Eldarion semblait si réel qu'il cru presque lui-même à ses excuses. S'il partait ce n'était pas pour devenir un bon petit héritier, mais pour sauver sa peau, sauver son cœur._

 _A cette annonce que Legolas cru vraie et légitime, il sentit ses jambes défaillir, si bien que malgré son agilité certaine, il dû lutter pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol. Depuis qu'Eldarion avait appris à marcher, il venait passer le clair de son temps à Fondcombe auprès de ce peuple chez qui il se sentait lui-même, retrouvant sa part d'Elfe enfouie en lui. Pour le jeune homme tout ici était raison de sourire, de joie, de passion… Une passion de vivre si contagieuse qu'elle avait fini par atteindre Legolas, qui attendait à chaque fois avec impatience le jour prochain où il recevrait la visite de celui devenu son ami au fil des années, afin de s'entraîner ensemble, de rire ensemble, de parler, d'aimer._

 _Ainsi sans même qu'il ne puisse se l'avouer, Legolas ne vivait que pour attendre ces jours qu'il passait avec Eldarion, lui semblant comme une bouffée d'air frais et de sincérité. A présent qu'allait-il faire s'il ne pouvait plus espérer passer un autre de ces moments avec lui ? Avec qui allait-il s'évader de la réalité ? Comment allait-il s'entrainer, rire, parler, aimer ?_

 _Si l'on pensait au premier abord que les deux princes se retrouvant face à face plein de désespoir étaient bien différents l'un de l'autre, en réalité c'est ce jour-ci qu'ils se ressemblèrent le plus, tachant tous deux de dissimuler leurs vrais sentiments. Et chacun était devenu maitre dans l'art de la dissimulation, si bien que Legolas, malgré son cœur déchiré suite à ce qu'il savait être la perte d'un ami si cher, oublia le tremblement dans ses jambes et se contenta de sourire._

 _\- Ton père en sera ravi, et fier. Tu feras un bon héritier, j'en suis sûr._

 _Puis, sentant qu'il était sur le point d'éclater face aux paroles de Legolas semblant si indifférentes et blessantes, Eldarion, qui aurait voulut hurler à quel point il aurait aimé que ce dernier le supplie de rester, se contenta de baisser la tête et de repartir sur ses pas loin de sa souffrance. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte de la terrasse tout en retenant son souffle et ses cris de s'échapper, il entendit au travers de la nuit à présent levée un dernier éclat de voix qui le stoppa dans son élan quelques secondes._

 _\- Eldarion, promets-moi que ceci n'est qu'un au revoir et non un adieu._

 _Entendant ces mots comme un coup de poignard, le ténébreux se sentit incapable d'y répondre. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir ainsi et lui faire croire qu'il reviendrait dès qu'il le pourrait, tout en sachant qu'en réalité, rien ne serait plus pareil…_

 _Ne pouvant faire face au regard brisé de son ami qui ne se doutait pas un seul instant que c'était en réalité la dernière fois qu'il avait l'occasion de parler sincèrement avec Eldarion avant quinze ans, il reprit son chemin sans répondre mot et laissa une larme dévaler le long de sa joue, laissant derrière lui son passé douloureux et son cœur meurtri pour aller vers un avenir qu'il pensait réparateur._

* * *

Lorsqu'Eldarion réouvrit les yeux et tenta de se retrouver dans l'obscurité de la petite chambre, il savait à présent qu'il était l'heure pour lui de faire face une nouvelle fois à Legolas et que cette discussion ne s'annonçait en rien plus facile que celle qu'ils avaient eue il y a de cela quinze ans. Eldarion ne savait pas combien d'années exactement avait vécues Legolas, mais lorsqu'il se plongeât dans son visage si douloureux dont les traits fins étaient illuminés par la lumière de la lune, il sut qu'aujourd'hui il devait enfin tirer les choses au clair, pour tous les deux. Depuis qu'il était jeune son père lui avait appris à suivre le protocole pour toujours faire ressortir la vérité lors de quêtes difficiles, mais Eldarion lui, savait que ce protocole de raison n'était bon qu'à blesser les gens et se tromper de jugement. Et s'il devait simplement suivre son instinct ?

Le protocole prouverait par mille raisons que Legolas est celui qui depuis quelques mois se faisait abjectement manipuler par Sauron. L'instinct d'Eldarion, lui, ne pouvait croire son ami capable de révéler de tels secrets à Sauron, même sous une manipulation des plus infernales tentant de briser son esprit. Il était beaucoup trop loyal pour céder, il aurait choisi la mort à la trahison d'Aragorn, Arwen et maintenant de son père qui a manqué de mourir par la main des Orques. Il n'aurait jamais fait cela, jamais.

\- Legolas, je vous en prie ne croyez pas ce que vous avez entendu…

Le blond, dont l'honneur et l'âme venaient d'être bafoués, sembla si brisé que son vieil ami puisse douter de lui qu'il entra dans une fureur qu'on ne lui connaissait point.

\- Me pensez-vous réellement capable d'avoir volé le palantír d'Orthanc ? Me pensez-vous réellement capable d'avoir livré nos parents à ces créatures faites de haine et de feu ?!

\- Non Legolas, je…

\- Dites-le ! Regardez-moi Eldarion, et dîtes-moi que vous me pensez capable de trahir votre famille, de vous trahir vous ! Après toutes ses années passées à vos côtés, je vous estimais beaucoup plus qu'un simple ami voire qu'un frère… mais voilà que vous partez en quête précédemment sans m'en parler et que vous osez par la suite me menacer, chez moi, dans ma maison !

Devant une facette du prince Elfe qu'il ne connaissait pas, Eldarion sembla perdu et commença à perdre pied. Finalement, peut-être qu'il ne connaissait pas si-bien Legolas. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé sur lui depuis tout ce temps… l'amour rend aveugle, n'est-ce pas ? S'il savait qu'en réalité, l'animosité de Legolas cachait un sentiment d'abandon qu'il ressentait depuis qu'Eldarion l'avait laissé sur cette terrasse à Imladris il y a quinze ans…

\- Vous êtes le seul en dehors de ma famille qui connaisse le code pour entrer dans la salle du trésor. Vous êtes le seul suspect Legolas ! Même si mon cœur me dicte le contraire, je dois faire ce qui est en mon devoir.

\- Répondez Eldarion ! Regardez-moi dans les yeux et dîtes moi que vous me pensez coupable. Dîtes-le, et je n'opposerai pas de résistance.

Sous le ton si provoquant du blond, Eldarion aurait pu se laisser avoir par son impulsivité débordante et l'accuser pour sauver ses blessures qui s'ouvraient davantage à chaque parole plus vive de Legolas. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le regarder et lui infliger une telle peine, non il ne savait plus quoi faire… un dilemme de cette ampleur ne lui avait jamais été envoyé en plein visage et entre instinct et protocole, cœur et devoir, il ne savait pas quoi choisir. Si seulement son père avait été là, il aurait su quoi faire lui…

Alors que rassemblant son courage, il releva la tête vers Legolas qui semblait tout aussi meurtri par cette discussion que lui, il plongeât une dernière fois dans ses yeux aussi vastes que l'océan et fit un choix.

\- Legolas, je…

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?!

En entendant la porte de la petite chambre s'ouvrir à grand coup et une voix autoritaire et familière s'immiscer dans la conversation, les deux hommes chamboulés sursautèrent en cœur et se retrouvèrent face à Thranduil, bandé au torse, s'appuyant avec mal contre l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Adar ! _( père ! )_

Legolas, voyant son père dans un tel état, se rua pour lui offrir son épaule pourtant encore tremblante suite à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Eldarion, arrachant une légère plainte à Thranduil qui tentait de rester fort et robuste devant son enfant. Une petite mais présente quantité de sang rouge vif s'échappait de son bandage au torse et brillait dans la nuit, montrant que son corps supportait mal son récent déplacement à la hâte, tout comme le fait qu'il se tenait à la petite porte en bois pour lutter contre la chute, ou que son front semblait suer de souffrance. Le roi des Elfes avait beau être muni d'une blessure mortelle depuis trois jours, sentant que la tension autour de son fils se resserrait il avait trouvé la force de sortir de son éveil et monter jusqu'à la chambre la plus éloignée de la cité souterraine pour apporter enfin une vérité à cette mascarade qui ne pouvait plus continuer. Devant ce désir si fort de sauver son fils d'une culpabilité certaine, Eldarion sembla confus, le grand roi des Elfes n'était pas aussi hostile que ce qu'on lui avait raconté après tout…

\- L'heure n'est plus aux conflits à présent, commença d'une voix franche ne montrant aucune faiblesse l'imposant roi. Nos peuples doivent se soutenir pour faire face à ce qu'il va arriver et non se diviser, car c'est au-delà de tout soupçon. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, mon fils n'est pas l'instrument du Diable, non. C'est même beaucoup plus grave que cela…

A ces paroles cachant encore de nombreux mystères inimaginables, Legolas et Eldarion s'échangèrent un regard mêlant peur et détermination. Le cœur d'Eldarion avait raison, son ami était bien hors de cause. Mais ce que le roi s'apprêtait à leur dévoiler était bien loin d'arranger les choses et les deux hommes en étaient convaincus. La quête d'Eldarion ne venait que de débuter.

* * *

 ** _Félicitations si vous êtes arrivés au bout de ce long chapitre ! La vérité a enfin éclaté grâce à Thranduil : Legolas n'a jamais été sous l'emprise de Sauron, ni jamais coupable de trahison. Mais après une discussion tumultueuse révélant de nombreux sentiments enfouis et une nouvelle qui risque de changer toute l'intrigue de la quête, comment Eldarion et Legolas vont-ils réussir à garder la tête froide ? Et qui a donc réellement volé le palantír ?_**

 _ **Je vous dis à bientôt pour assister aux révélations de Thranduil et d'ici là, prenez soin de vous !**_

 _ **\- Valentine822**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ce 9**_ _ **ème**_ _ **chapitre ! Je m'excuse pour la publication qui a cafouillée hier soir, en effet il semblerait que le chapitre n'apparaissait pas correctement. J'espère que le problème sera réglé à présent !**_

 _ **Alors que Legolas et Eldarion se querellaient dans la chambre de ce dernier, Thranduil fit son entrée bien que mortellement blessé pour révéler qu'il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux : ce n'était pas son fils qui était allié à Sauron, mais quelqu'un que tous devraient craindre…**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude merci à tous ceux qui lisent, commentent ou suivent cette histoire !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9**

" _**On veut la liberté aussi longtemps qu'on n'a pas la puissance ; mais si on a la puissance, on veut la suprématie.**_ _ **"**_

 _ **\- Friedrich Nietzsche**_

* * *

 _ **Nord d'Eryn Lasgalen, 15 mai 120 du Quatrième Age**_

Sous les premiers rayons du soleil levant qui baignaient le nord d'Eryn Lasgalen d'une lumière fraiche et rosée, le cycle de la nature reprenait son cours, comme tous les matins. Les oiseaux se levaient et chantaient, les fleurs ouvraient leurs pétales éclatants sous la rosée et la rivière enchantée reprenait son cours, laissant dévaler son eau pure entre les arbres et les rochers, tout comme le sang de Thranduil dégoulinant de sa blessure…

Si l'éveil de la forêt était un spectacle époustouflant à ne pas manquer où la sérénité régnait, elle habitait pourtant en son nord une petite chambre dans un somptueux palais souterrain où la sérénité semblait avoir disparue.

En effet après avoir révélé l'innocence de son fils, le grand roi des lieux avait manqué de s'évanouir à plusieurs reprises suite au coup mortel qu'il avait reçu de la main d'un Orque venu détruire sa cité. Il lui fallait des soins au plus vite et les trois hommes présents dans la pièce le savaient, mais l'heure était trop grave et Thranduil n'avait pas fini de tout révéler à Eldarion au sujet de l'avancée de sa quête. Ainsi Legolas, le sang bouillonnant d'inquiétude, installa son père sur le lit modeste qui trônait au milieu de la pièce arrachant au roi quelques plaintes refoulées. Puis de ses délicates mains, le prince tenta de panser à nouveau la blessure du plus âgé pour que le sang qui coulait à flot cesse de s'échapper de son corps en souillant les draps blancs d'une couleur vivement mortelle.

Voyant son père d'habitude si fort et intouchable dans cet état sembla briser Legolas, qui après avoir arrangé sa profonde blessure, le regarda avec des yeux si tristes et sincères que personne ne doutait plus de l'amour au premier abord indéterminable qui liait en réalité les deux Elfes gris. Alors que Thranduil tentait de lutter contre les vertiges qui l'emportaient suite à la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de reprendre ses esprits. Néanmoins sa souffrance était si visible sur les traits crispés de son visage illuminé par le soleil que Legolas voulu y porter sa fine main pour tenter de rassurer son père d'une caresse, mais se ravisa au dernier moment avant que ses doigts ne touchent leur cible, montrant à quel point le prince était contrôlé par une retenue qu'il avait du mal à oublier. En effet depuis que les deux Sindar avaient perdu la femme de Thranduil, ils étaient tous deux bercés d'un deuil inoubliable qui avait fini par ronger le roi, quitte à parfois manquer de tact paternel avec son fils, fait qu'ils regrettaient tous deux du plus profond de leur cœur.

Eldarion, qui assistait à cette scène en retrait suite à sa dernière discussion mouvementée avec Legolas -ou peut-être à cause de l'intimité qui ressortait des deux sylvains- se tenait contre la porte par laquelle Thranduil avait fait son entrée quelques minutes plus tôt, les jambes tremblantes et l'esprit brouillé suite à tous ces derniers évènements. En observant le comportement du blond envers son père, il se souvint à présent que Legolas n'avait jamais osé lui parler du roi des Elfes lorsqu'ils étaient si proches et il comprit pourquoi… la relation qui les liait devait être si difficile à exprimer ou même à comprendre que personne ne pouvait l'expliquer, même eux.

Alors que le roi du Gondor songeait profondément à cet amour incompréhensible, Thranduil se redressa sur son lit en gémissant et fixa de son regard embué mais toujours imposant le brun qui se tenait avec mal contre l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Vous êtes le fils d'Elessar, n'est-ce pas ? commença le roi d'une voix se voulant forte, mais qui cachait les remontées de sang qui parvenait jusque sa bouche. Je l'ai su à l'instant où je vous ai vu… vous lui ressemblez d'une façon évidente.

Eldarion releva son regard de corbeau vers Thranduil tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il était surpris de cette comparaison, comme si son père et le roi était de bons vieux amis. C'était peut-être le cas après tout, il n'en avait aucune idée… Décidément Aragorn lui cachait encore bien des mystères, même de l'au-delà.

Néanmoins ce n'était pas le moment pour Eldarion de discuter de futilités. Le roi Elfe était de plus en plus mal en point et il fallait qu'il explique à Eldarion clairement toute la situation pour qu'il puisse continuer de mener sa quête, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ainsi le brun reprit de la constance et se dirigea d'un pas rapide et confiant vers Thranduil, allongé, pour lui faire face d'un regard déterminé tout en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

\- Aran nìn _( mon seigneur )_ , je sais que vous êtes souffrant mais il faut pour le ressort de la Terre du Milieu que vous répondiez à mes questions. Si ce n'est pas votre fils, qui est donc du côté de Sauron ?

A ces mots lui semblant douloureux, le roi dirigea son regard vers la seule petite fenêtre qui prenait place dans la chambre, de laquelle on pouvait distinguer les arbres se développer harmonieusement sous le soleil. A la vue de cette forêt, de sa forêt, le roi sut qu'il devait venir en aide à Eldarion au plus vite pour que son peuple et toute la Terre soit sauvée. Toujours le regard fixé sur ses arbres, il prit un souffle de nostalgie mêlée à de la peur maitrisée et commença son récit.

\- Depuis quelques mois je sentais que la forêt tentait de me faire passer un message lorsque je me promenais dans les bois. Je sentais que l'ambiance et l'air étaient différents… mais malheureusement je n'ai compris ce message que trop tard. En effet il y a quelques semaines j'ai reçu un message de Celeborn me demandant de me rendre en Lórien Orientale le plus rapidement possible pour parler d'une urgence. J'y suis donc allé le jour même et plus je descendais dans la forêt, plus je sentais une ombre maléfique s'intensifier. Lorsque je suis arrivé dans sa cité, Celeborn m'a avoué que depuis quelques temps sa partie au sud-est de la forêt commençait à mourir d'un mal étrange, sans aucune explication. Il avait alors envoyé une patrouille pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la forêt et tenter de trouver quelle était la raison de ce mal, mais malheureusement personne n'en était jamais revenu. J'ai donc décidé de m'y rendre seul durant la nuit pour tenter de comprendre la situation. Plus je suivais la trace des arbres malades et plus ces derniers perdaient leurs feuilles et pourrissaient… je pouvais sentir leur souffrance à travers tous mes os frissonnants. Puis finalement en m'enfonçant de plus en plus à travers cette ombre, j'ai fini par arriver à la colline surmontant les ruines de Dol Guldur et ce que j'y ai vu était au-delà de toute imagination.

A l'évocation du nom de Dol Guldur, toute la petite chambre se plongeât dans le silence quelques instants. Tous savaient ou se souvenaient du rôle joué par ce lieu maudit durant les guerres précédentes lorsqu'il était le siège du Nécromancien. Thranduil lui-même avait combattu lors de ces guerres au front, dont il n'était jamais sorti indemne…

Le roi tenta de calmer les tremblements incontrôlables qui s'éprenaient de plus en plus de son corps sous les yeux inquiets de son fils et reprit sa narration.

\- Se trouvaient en ces ruines d'immenses armées d'Orques, toutes plus nombreuses les unes que les autres et menées par une Magicienne dont je n'avais jamais appris l'existence. De peur que sa magie noire ne me repère, j'ai dû faire à contre cœur marche arrière pour avertir Celeborn de ce qu'il se préparait sur son territoire. Nous avons cherché parmi tous les vieux parchemins une trace de l'existence de cette Sorcière, mais même après des mois et des mois de recherche, nous ne trouvions aucune trace, aucune ligne parlant d'elle. Sûrement avait-elle pris bien soin de se cacher jusqu'alors. Nous aurions aimé pouvoir la combattre, mais ses armées étaient si nombreuses et personne n'aurait accepté de nous croire ou nous aider…

Plus Thranduil continuait ses explications, et plus Eldarion voyait le corps de Legolas lâcher prise, s'écroulant de plus en plus au sol à côté du lit dans lequel son père reposait, semblant détruit par les révélations au sujet de sa forêt et de son peuple qui se retrouvaient en si grand danger. Son père était l'un des guerriers les plus courageux et les plus aguerris. S'il n'avait pas pu combattre cette Sorcière, alors personne ne le pouvait.

\- Adar _( père ),_ pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelé lorsque vous sentiez qu'un mal abritait notre forêt ? J'aurais pu venir vous aider…

Tandis que le prince semblant si vulnérable pour la première fois de sa vie baissait ses yeux d'un bleu éteint vers le plancher, Thranduil se retourna vers lui d'un air bienveillant qu'on ne lui connaissait que très peu.

\- Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer à nouveau dans ta vie hên nìn _( mon enfant )_ ... C'est toi qui avait choisi de t'en aller il y a longtemps, c'était à toi de choisir quand rentrer.

Les paroles si sincères du roi semblèrent toucher profondément Legolas, qui n'était en rien au courant des révélations de son père. Mais sa force de caractère faisait que le prince restait d'apparence stoïque, comme si cela ne le touchait point. Or à l'intérieur, une rivière de sentiments contradictoires s'échappait en lui. Il est vrai que Legolas avait songé à revenir auprès de son peuple depuis quelques années… depuis quinze années précisément, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il ne verrait sans doute plus jamais Eldarion. Pourquoi rester à Fondcombe si plus personne n'était là pour lui ? Sans doute avait-il toujours gardé espoir que son ami revienne un jour lui rendre visite et avait donc décidé de rester. Ou peut-être était-ce par peur de se confronter à son père qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis tant d'années et qu'il regrettait toujours d'avoir quitté après la bataille des cinq Armées. **« Je ne rentre pas »** , les simples mots mais lourds de conséquences qu'il avait offert à Thranduil lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il ne souhaitait plus vivre à ces côtés et mener une nouvelle vie. **« Je ne rentre pas »** , de simples mots qui ont hantés les deux Sindar depuis tout ce temps.

Voyant que son fils tentait de garder la tête haute face à la découverte d'une si grande affaire sur son peuple qu'on lui avait cachée, Thranduil sembla prendre conscience de son erreur. Il avait toujours pensé que son fils ne voulait plus entendre parler de Mirkwood depuis qu'il avait décidé de partir, mais finalement peut-être en était-il autrement.

Eldarion, conscient de la prise de conscience des deux Elfes ne voulait pas s'immiscer encore plus entre eux, mais sa soif de réponse était telle qu'il porta sa main sur l'épaule de Thranduil pour que ce dernier se retourne vers lui et reprenne le cours de la réalité, tout en continuant ses explications. Le roi comprit l'empressement et l'urgence de l'autre, et termina son récit tout en se promettant de remettre à plus tard sa discussion avec son fils.

\- Néanmoins un jour, j'avais décidé de retourner à Dol Guldur pour voir si les choses avaient évolué et lorsque je suis arrivé au sommet de la montagne, de nombreux Orques et la Magicienne avec eux étaient partis. Plus tard j'ai appris grâce au retour de mon fils parmi nous que cette disparition correspondait avec la date de l'attaque de votre cité, Eldarion. C'est ainsi que j'ai été certain de l'obscurité de cette femme. C'est elle qui a dû voler votre pierre de vision avant que La Guerre du Gondor n'éclate, elle aurait pu entrer dans la salle du trésor sans aucun problème grâce à sa magie et ainsi réveiller l'esprit de Sauron qui dormait profondément enfoui dans le palantír pour s'allier à lui… Après ces évènements en revenant à Dol Guldur, la Sorcière avait sans doute souhaité ne prendre aucun risque en tentant d'attaquer notre peuple se situant sur son chemin, nous qui aurions pu savoir qu'elle avait élu domicile au sud-est de notre territoire. Mais déjà affaiblie par le Gondor, nous avons réussi à la repousser. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas ensuite tenté de s'en prendre à Celeborn…

Les révélations de Thranduil enfin achevées, Eldarion qui avait passé les deux derniers mois à tenter de démêler toute cette situation aurait dû se sentir libéré d'un poids immense, comme s'il n'avait plus à porter le monde sur ses épaules. Mais au lieu de cela, son esprit sembla s'envoler vers un autre monde, se détachant de son corps qui restait sur place en tremblant, tel un mort vivant. Cela faisait deux mois que le nouveau roi passait ses journées et ses nuits à cogiter au sujet de la mort de ses parents et du mal revenant en Terre du Milieu, deux mois que son cœur était déchiré suite à sa relation semblant sombrer avec le prince Elfe, deux mois qu'il semblait mener une vie qui n'était pas la sienne.

Transporté ainsi dans un autre monde, Eldarion ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ainsi il ne se rendit pas compte que le roi des Elfes avait été pris de convulsions et pertes de sang incontrôlables. Il ne vit pas à quel point Legolas semblait mortifié et tentait de calmer son père. Il n'entendit pas non plus ce dernier lui hurler d'aller alerter les gardes et les guérisseurs. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi soudainement tant de monde était entré en panique dans sa chambre ni pourquoi le roi baigné de rouge avait été évacué suivi de tous, sur un brancard fait de bois robuste… non il ne voyait plus rien, il n'entendait plus rien, il ne comprenait plus rien. Tout ce dont Eldarion était conscient à présent est le vide qui l'entourait, les draps autrefois blancs à présent tachés de sang lui faisant face et les paroles de Thranduil qui résonnaient dans sa tête. « C'est elle qui a dû voler votre pierre de vision avant que La Guerre du Gondor n'éclate ». C'était cette femme, cette sorcière qui avait détruit sa cité, son peuple, ses parents… et à présent Eldarion n'avait qu'un but : la détruire à son tour, pour venger toutes les pertes qu'elle avait causées, toutes les pertes qui avaient détruit son cœur à jamais.

* * *

 _ **Vous êtes arrivés à la fin de ce chapitre, révélant l'existence d'une Sorcière Noire qui aurait souhaité s'allier à Sauron dans le but de s'emparer de la Terre du Milieu et réveiller l'âme du Maia enfouie dans le Palantír.**_

 _ **Merci pour votre lecture, et prenez soin de vous !**_

 _ **-Valentine822**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Bienvenue dans ce dixième chapitre !**_

 _ **Après avoir révélé l'existence d'une Sorcière qui aurait dérobé la pierre d'Orthanc dans le but de s'allier à Sauron, Thranduil avait été pris de convulsions et emmené d'urgence pour des soins profonds tandis qu'Eldarion, paralysé par la situation, était resté immobile sans venir en aide au roi ni à son fils…**_

 _ **Merci aux personnes faisant vivre cette histoire, j'espère que la suite vous plaira.**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10**

 _ **« Ce n'est point une nécessité qu'il y ait du sang et des morts dans une tragédie. Il suffit que tous y ressentent cette tristesse majestueuse qui fait le plaisir de la tragédie. »**_

 _ **\- Jean Racine**_

* * *

 _ **Salle principale du palais de Thranduil, 22 mai 120 du Quatrième Age**_

Une silencieuse nuit s'était abattue sur le buffet principal de la cité Elfique où tous les sylvains se réunissaient chaque soir pour diner, d'habitude dans un état d'esprit et une ambiance conviviale plus que chaleureuse. Or ces derniers temps le palais semblait avoir pris un air de deuil, le peuple elfique y habitant se retrouvant sans roi ni repères. Eldarion, assis à une table accompagné de ses fidèles soldats, ingurgitait de maigres bouchées lui semblant aussi fades et vides que son esprit, ne trouvant dans la nourriture que le seul réconfort de rester en vie.

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que le roi du Gondor et sa garde avaient élu domicile dans le palais souterrain, accueillis de bonne grâce par les Elfes de Thranduil qui savaient à quel point la visite du roi des Hommes devait être importante. En effet Eldarion n'avait pu se résoudre à partir après sa discussion avec Thranduil et Legolas : tant de questions restaient en suspens. Il fallait qu'il règle toute la situation au plus vite, de peur de ne jamais devenir le sauveur que la Terre du Milieu attendait. D'ailleurs, il en venait même à se demander si ce héros était véritablement lui. Un héros aurait-il pu douter de la loyauté de son plus sincère ami ? Un héros aurait-il pu pousser à bout un grand seigneur Elfe d'une façon purement égoïste ? Non. Eldarion n'avait en rien l'attitude du sauveur de façade qu'il tentait d'incarner, et ses ennemis risqueraient rapidement de s'en douter…

Malheureusement la compagnie ne pouvait pas abuser de l'hospitalité des sylvains plus longtemps et le fils d'Aragorn ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester ici indéfiniment, à attendre des réponses qu'il pourrait peut-être ne jamais obtenir. C'était décidé, si le roi des lieux n'était toujours pas réveillé avant l'aube, Eldarion partirait. Mais avant de s'en aller il fallait qu'il règle un dernier détail lui pesant lourdement sur le cœur depuis cette semaine, sinon il risquerait de se torturer pendant de longues et sombres années.

En effet depuis que Thranduil s'était endormi, nous n'avions plus vu Legolas paraitre au palais. L'on entendait dire qu'il était malade, mais cela semblait étrange pour Eldarion. Il savait que se terrer dans sa chambre n'était pas dans le caractère fort et réfléchi du prince. Néanmoins ce dernier avait vécu le fait d'être suspecté dans la quête d'Eldarion comme une trahison insupportable et son père venait d'entrer dans un sommeil dont il ne sortirait peut-être jamais. Lui aussi avait le droit de flancher après tout…

Mais ce qui culpabilisait tant le brun, était son agissement inexplicable et impardonnable lorsque Legolas et le roi avaient eu besoin de lui et qu'il était resté là, paralysé sans ne rien faire. Il aurait dû aider Legolas en appelant les gardes, il aurait dû aider Thranduil à aller mieux… mais il n'avait rien fait, son esprit comme envolé, restant immobile. Par sa faute le père de Legolas risquait la mort et cela, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

En sentant la culpabilité peser de plus en plus sur sa poitrine quitte à l'étouffer, Eldarion laissa tomber sa cuillère jusqu'alors fortement empoignée qui résonna au sol dans un bruit sourd, et quitta la salle précipitamment sans ne rien dire à personne, le regard sombre et inquiet d'Elfwine le suivant.

* * *

S'apprêtant à toquer à la petite porte en bois le séparant de celui à qui il devait faire ses plus sincères excuses et ouvrir son cœur, Eldarion tentait de trouver les paroles justes qui lui permettraient enfin de se faire pardonner. Alors qu'il prit une forte inspiration et que son poing allait résonner dans toute la chambre, la porte en face du roi des Hommes s'ouvrit pour y laisser s'échapper une silhouette d'une grande carrure imposante qui toisa de son regard bleu glacial le brun qui manifestement, ne devrait pas se trouver ici.

\- Aran nìn _( mon seigneur )_ ? S'exclama Eldarion tout en s'inclinant, ayant reconnu le roi des Elfes. Vous êtes réveillé…

Eldarion ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la blessure prenant auparavant place sur le torse de Thranduil avait fait place à une cicatrice parfaitement refermée mais que ce dernier semblait lutter contre la fatigue, les yeux douloureux. Sans doute cela faisait-il un long moment que le roi veillait ainsi sur son fils…

En sentant le regard de Thranduil le transpercer, Eldarion sentit que quelque chose avait changé dans l'attitude du roi envers lui. Alors que ce dernier se tenait entre lui et le prince vers qui son attention se tirait, le fils du Gondor tenta de regarder au travers de l'encadrure de la porte encore entrouverte. La vision d'une chevelure blonde endormie et tremblant avec peine dans son lit manqua de faire exploser son cœur, juste avant que Thranduil ne le remarque et ferme d'un coup franc la porte.

\- Peredhel _( Semi-elfe )_ , je pense que vous avez déjà assez tourmenté mon fils ces derniers temps. Laissez-le se reposer je vous prie et ne l'accablez plus de votre présence.

Surprit par les mots froids et tranchants comme des poignards aiguisés du roi, prononcés sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune plainte, Eldarion se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête et se décala d'un pas en arrière. Le Dúnedain n'avait pas pour habitude de se soumettre à l'autorité ni même à prendre du recul devant une autre personne, mais l'aura émanant de l'Elfe gris était si ardente qu'il ne put qu'accepter à contre cœur. Après tout, il ne faisait cela que pour protéger son enfant. Eldarion le savait, Thranduil avait raison. Il fallait qu'il laisse du temps à Legolas pour prendre du recul sur toute cette situation, pour prendre du recul sur lui-même et tenter de renouer le dialogue un jour, ou peut-être jamais...

\- Néanmoins il y a des choses que j'aimerais mettre au clair avec vous avant que vous ne partiez, continua l'Elfe sur un ton non menaçant. Suivez-moi jusqu'à mon balcon.

Tout en laissant passer Thranduil devant et se contraindre à le suivre, Eldarion se retourna une dernière fois vers la petite porte scellée qui venait de briser son avenir avec un regard empli de regrets, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il continuerait à vivre en repensant éternellement à ce moment, se demandant ce qu'il aurait bien pu se passer s'il avait défié le roi et était entré…

* * *

La cité de Thranduil depuis son balcon, offrait aux deux hommes une des vues les plus spectaculaires et enchantées de la Terre du Milieu. La lumière blanche et si pure de la nuit reflétait chaque facette du paysage, le baignant comme dans une aurore boréale de cristal. Si bien que sous la pleine lune, le roi des Elfes et le roi des Hommes oublièrent quelques instants la discussion qu'ils devaient avoir, mais malheureusement leurs traits se raidirent bien vite lorsqu'il se replongèrent dans la réalité. Ainsi tout en continuant d'admirer sa cité, Thranduil dont l'autorité n'était qu'augmentée par la lumière de la lune posée sur lui ouvrit un premier échange, plus propices aux confidences.

\- Vous sembliez surpris lorsqu'avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, j'ai parlé de votre père. Vous ne saviez pas que je le connaissais, n'est-ce pas ?

Eldarion dévia le regard quelques instants sur son interlocuteur, semblant avoir retrouvé un ton se voulant ouvert et détendu. En repensant à ce moment ayant eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt, il se retourna à nouveau vers l'immense vue, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Il est vrai que cela m'a surpris. Mon père ne m'avait jamais parlé d'une récente rencontre avec vous.

\- Une rencontre ? railla subtilement Thranduil en arquant un sourcil. En réalité votre père était venu de nombreuses fois me voir ces dernières années, pour mettre en place une proposition d'alliance entre nos deux peuples qui permettrait leur prospérité.

Le brun sembla si surprit par cette réponse, qu'il se tourna complètement vers le roi, attendant plus d'explications qu'il n'aurait sûrement peut-être jamais…

En réalité depuis ces dernières années, Aragorn, qui tentait sans cesse de faire évoluer les relations du Gondor, avait fait de nombreux voyages jusqu'à Eryn Lasgalen où il passait de nombreuses heures à traiter d'une éventuelle alliance avec les Elfes de Thranduil. En effet sa forêt avait en sa possession de nombreuses ressources inconnues des Hommes, et le peuple elfique habitant cet endroit voyait sa démographie exploser depuis la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau, si bien qu'un bout de Terre en Iithilien aurait été le meilleur des dons pour permettre aux Elfes surpeuplés de pouvoir s'établir dans un plus large secteur.

Ainsi cette alliance offrait pour les deux peuples un avantage certain, et les deux rois commençaient même à se lier d'une certaine affection. Aragorn se demandait même parfois comment Thranduil pouvait avoir été qualifié d'homme égocentrique et je m'en foutiste tel le désir d'aider son peuple menait ses activités.

Néanmoins les deux grandes figures savaient que la haine entre leurs peuples était réelle, et ils craignaient qu'une rébellion des plus extrémistes n'ait lieu si cette alliance éclatait au grand jour trop rapidement. Ainsi petit à petit, ils tentaient de passer au-delà des préjugés et de préparer leur peuple à une prochaine amitié, mais la mort subite d'Aragorn eut raison de cette alliance et l'emmena dans sa tombe, sans que plus personne ne puisse continuer les négociations.

\- Après de nombreuses heures de négociations, continua Thranduil qui voyait l'intérêt et l'abasourdissement d'Eldarion qui ne savait rien de cette affaire, nous avions trouvé un accord parfait. Mais suite à sa mort prématurée, votre père n'a jamais pu revenir pour tout accorder… C'est donc ainsi mon enfant, que j'espère qu'après toute cette sombre période terminée vous continuerez avec autant d'audace la perpétuité de cette proposition d'alliance.

Le ton du roi qui n'attendait manifestement aucune réponse, plongeât Eldarion dans un contexte bien trop lointain pour qu'il ne puisse y songer dès maintenant, si bien qu'il inclina simplement sa tête en signe d'acquiescement sans réellement comprendre l'enjeu de son acceptation, satisfaisant l'Elfe gris qui continua la discussion.

\- Cependant même si la politique est un de mes sujets favoris, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour vous amener ici et vous parler de quelque chose qui m'embarrasse fortement depuis mon réveil. En effet l'on m'a rapporté que vous étiez arrivé au palais seulement quelques secondes après l'attaque repoussée des Orques dans notre cité il y a onze jours de cela. Je ne doute pas de votre ponctualité mon ami, mais je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

Eldarion avait compris où le roi voulait en venir et réfléchit à cette question non sans conséquences quelques secondes. S'il était en route pour Eryn Lasgalen premièrement, c'était dans le but de clarifier le doute présent autour de la situation de Legolas. Mais ce qui l'avait mené à arriver au palais à cet instant précis était la vision qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la forêt, où il avait vu la somptueuse couronne de printemps de Thranduil baignant dans une mare de sang. Il ne savait point s'il devait parler de tout cela au roi car il en était sûr, cela amènerait encore bien d'autres questionnement. Mais Thranduil avait bravé la mort pour faire avancer Eldarion dans sa quête et ce dernier se voyait mal refuser de lui répondre.

\- Il est vrai que dans un premier temps, je venais à vous dans le seul but de rencontrer votre fils suite aux soupçons portés sur lui. Mais lors de ma dernière nuit dans votre forêt, j'ai été pris d'un sombre maléfice qui m'a fait voir une illusion étrange me faisant comprendre que vous étiez en danger…

Le roi fit face à son tour au brun qui avait les traits figés et sembla réellement s'inquiéter suite à cette réponse.

\- Eldarion, s'il est bien vrai que pendant l'occupation des forces du mal ma forêt fut foyer de bien des malices, j'ai pris soin de moi-même tous les chasser après la dernière guerre. A présent plus aucune noirceur ne réside au nord d'Eryn Lasgalen. Si vous avez vu quelque chose, votre esprit vous jouait des tours et non ma forêt.

Même si le roi haïssait les rumeurs qui courraient toujours sur son territoire, il était bien trop saisi par cette annonce d'Eldarion qu'il n'y porta pas grand intérêt de querelle ce soir.

\- Était-ce la première fois que vous avez ce genre de vision, Peredhel ?

Ça y est, la question qu'Eldarion redoutait était enfin arrivée. En effet depuis ces derniers mois, l'homme se posait de nombreuses questions et inquiétudes face aux tours que son esprit lui jouait, mais il était si épris par sa quête qu'il avait dû refouler tout cela au second plan, dans un petit coin de son inconscient. Mais à présent tout cela ressortait devant l'empressement du roi, qui Eldarion le savait, était là pour aider.

\- En réalité cela fait plusieurs fois que des choses étranges m'arrivent depuis le matin du meurtre de mes parents. En effet tout au long de cette journée j'avais une horrible impression qui me tenait au corps m'écrasant la poitrine, quitte à m'étouffer. Je savais que quelque chose de grave allait se passer ce jour, j'en étais convaincu, mais pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une fausse impression je m'étais tût.

Repensant à ce moment maudit qu'il avait tenté d'oublier, le roi au regard de cendre ressentit toute sa culpabilité ressortir en lui et lui peser sur les épaules, si bien qu'il s'appuya contre le balcon comme pour s'épauler et continuer à parler.

\- La seconde fois qu'il m'est arrivé une autre de ces sensations, c'était lors de mon dernier séjour à Imladris, où mon peuple et moi-même avions trouvé refuge après La Guerre du Gondor. J'y ai fait un rêve cette nuit-là, enfin je supposais que c'était un rêve, où j'y ai vu ma mère me réconforter dans la quête que je m'apprêtais à débuter.

Tout en fermant les yeux et repensant aux paroles et à l'image céleste de sa mère qu'il avait vu, l'homme sembla ressentir à nouveau l'étrange sensation qu'il avait eu cette nuit-là, lorsque sa mère l'avait embrassé… Ce n'était qu'un rêve n'est-ce pas ?

\- Puis ensuite j'ai vu dans votre forêt, une de vos sublimes couronne dont toute la Terre du Milieu vante la beauté baignant dans une immense marre de sang rouge vif. C'est ainsi que j'ai su que quelque chose allait vous arriver, j'en étais convaincu et cette fois j'ai préféré y croire.

Thranduil sembla dévier son regard dans le vide et fit quelques pas sur son balcon témoignant de sa forte réflexion. Plus Eldarion parlait et plus il tentait de remettre en place les morceaux de son histoire, comme un puzzle sans fin. Mais alors que le roi semblait lui aussi tout autant perdu que son visiteur, un éclair de lumière sembla traverser son regard, qui se posa sur l'autre avec un air de mystère.

\- Vous devriez retourner à Fondcombe au plus vite, et parler à Elrond de tout cela. Il est la personne la mieux placée pour vous en parler, forcément…

Eldarion lui, était bien trop fatigué par ces derniers jours qu'il n'arrivait plus à suivre les insinuations bien trop abstraites de Thranduil.

\- De quoi donc me parlerait-il ?

L'Elfe se figeât à nouveau dans le regard corbeau d'Eldarion et sembla rire faiblement d'une façon ironique ou nerveuse.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? De votre don de clairvoyance, voyons.

* * *

 _ **C'est ainsi que s'achèvent les mystères et questions qu'Eldarion se posaient à travers ces récents chapitres à Eryn Lasgalen, semblant être une source de réponse. En effet nous apprenons deux choses capitales pour l'avenir du roi du Gondor : une alliance avec les Elfes sylvains serait en préparation depuis quelques années déjà, et Eldarion serait pourvu d'un certain don de clairvoyance qu'il aurait pu sans doute hériter de son grand-père, Elrond. Il est vrai que depuis le début de l'histoire j'avais semé quelques indices montrant qu'il avait une certaine habilité à voir d'étranges choses ou ressentir d'étranges sensations, mais j'avais préféré garder cela au second plan pour mieux le faire ressortir le moment voulu…**_

 _ **On dirait que ce dernier va avoir la tête lourde pour continuer à mener sa quête contre la Sorcière Noire qui semblerait être son ennemie numéro 1, sans compter son amitié semblant difficile à réparer avec Legolas. Arrivera-t-il à gérer sa nouvelle situation ?**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et prenez soin de vous.**_

 _ **-Valentine822**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Bienvenue dans ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Après de nombreux tumultes durant son séjour chez Thranduil, Eldarion tente de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Va-t-il réussir à gérer tous ces imprévus et garder la tête froide face à la guerre qui se prépare contre une nouvelle ennemie ?**_

 _ **Merci aux personnes suivant cette histoire, vous m'encouragez à continuer cette fanfiction avec passion.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11**

 _ **«A force d'accepter les honneurs, on finit par croire qu'on les mérite.»**_

 _ **\- Gilbert Cesbron**_

* * *

 _ **Palais de Thranduil, même nuit du 22 mai 120 du Quatrième Age**_

La nuit sombrait depuis un long moment sur Eryn Lasgalen. Cela semblait même être une éternité pour Eldarion, qui allongé saintement sur le lit où quelques jours plus tôt Thranduil s'était évanoui, fixait le plafond pourtant impeccable de son regard noir. Il était blanc, si blanc… Aucune tâche ne venait abîmer sa pureté, aucune saleté ni aucune trace n'apparaissait sous le regard du roi et à cet instant même, il aurait souhaité que son âme soit aussi propre que ce plafond. Mais elle était loin de l'être, bien loin…

Tout se bousculait dans les pensées du Dúnedain, qui ne put s'empêcher de fermer ses sombres yeux pour tenter d'évacuer la situation infernale dans laquelle il se retrouvait, en vain. Rien ne pourrait l'aider, il le savait. Rien excepté une confrontation avec lui-même. Il devait prendre les problèmes un par un, et leur apporter à chacun sa solution. C'est ce que son père aurait fait, lui. Il avait cette capacité à gérer tout ce qui l'entourait, avec une facilité déconcertante. Une facilité dont Eldarion n'avait manifestement pas hérité, mais dont il pouvait s'inspirer.

Alors le Semi-elfe entièrement vêtu de noir se leva, et se fit face dans un petit miroir à moitié brisé de la chambre laissant refléter un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, un homme ravagé par tant de drames. Si jamais il s'était douté de ce qui l'attendait en se lançant dans cette soif de justice…

Eldarion inspira lourdement, et tenta de reprendre une posture faussement imposante devant ce reflet jaunissant pour traiter sa situation. Aujourd'hui, il ne se le laisserait pas submerger par ces tragédies, aujourd'hui il reprenait le contrôle. Il expira une large bouffée comme s'il se séparait de son trouble, et afficha un regard déterminé.

Problème numéro un, sa découverte déconcertante de la vieille. Les paroles de Thranduil revinrent instantanément en Eldarion. _« Votre don de clairvoyance, voyons »_. Oui, Eldarion était bel et bien clairvoyant, et cela, il aurait dû le comprendre par lui-même depuis longtemps. Peut-être le savait-il tout au fond de lui depuis le premier jour, peut-être que son subconscient l'avait refoulé pour ne pas l'accabler, peut-être… Eldarion secoua frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche comme pour chasser ses pensée, l'heure n'était plus aux « peut-être ». Il était clairvoyant, mais cela était-il réellement un problème ? Grâce à ce don, il pourrait avoir un coup d'avance sur son ennemi, voire deux. Mais il ne savait pas comment comprendre ni même accepter ce cadeau céleste, il ne savait pas comment l'utiliser à bon escient. La solution ? Elrond. Il maitrise son don de clairvoyance, il est sage, et plus important, il est la famille d'Eldarion. Il saura l'éclairer, comme il l'a toujours fait.

Problème numéro deux, et pas des moindres, la mystérieuse Sorcière alliée à Sauron. Qui aurait pu croire que Sauron passerait au second plan ? En effet son esprit, coincé dans le Palantír d'Orthanc, reste bien un manipulateur sans faille dont le désir de vengeance ne peut être assouvi que par la destruction entière d'Arda. Mais c'est bel et bien cette Sorcière noire qui avait ressuscité et mené les Orques jusqu'à leur maitre en ruinant la majestueuse cité blanche des Hommes, pas le Maia. Qui était-elle, et pourquoi désire-t-elle détruire toute trace de lumière ? La solution : Un conseil. Il fallait réunir tous les représentants des différents royaumes au plus vite pour discuter de la situation, alerter, et définir un plan. Plus aucune région ne devait être détruite par cette Sorcière, plus jamais.

Eldarion avait enfin reprit confiance en lui, en son rôle majeur dans cette aventure dramatique. Il arborait à présent un sourire malin que nous lui connaissions peu, et dont ses lèvres sèches n'avaient plus l'habitude d'arborer. Une force étrange montait en lui, un mélange de contrôle et de pouvoir saisissant qui semblait le doter d'une capacité à défier toute tâche ardue qui s'offrait à lui. Il se sentait comme un vrai roi, il se sentait comme son père. Oui, à cet instant Eldarion se sentait enfin prêt à affronter le problème numéro trois, ce problème qui était peut-être le plus simple en apparence, mais le plus difficile pour l'âme d'Eldarion. Si difficile que sa confiance semblât défaillir un instant avant qu'il ne l'empêche de sombrer. Legolas. C'était lui, le troisième problème.

Eldarion savait qu'il avait abusé de son amitié éternelle à plusieurs reprises, tâchant de sauver son propre cœur au profit du sien. Il l'avait laissé tomber à Fondcombe il y a quinze ans en fuyant ses sentiments, il l'avait laissé tomber au même palais il y a un mois en partant en quête sans lui, et il l'avait laissé tomber en le faisant passer pour un suspect plausible dans une sombre et terrible affaire. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si égoïste durant tout ce temps, il s'en voulait tellement… Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de le trahir une nouvelle fois, en s'enfuyant comme un lâche et laissant le prince blessé se meurtrir dans sa cité souterraine, cela le détruirait pour de bon. Cela les détruirait même tous les deux. Il fallait que le roi des Hommes trouve une solution à ce problème rude, une solution qui lui permettrait de se faire pardonner ses écarts. Malheureusement Thranduil avait été clair, il ne souhaitait plus voir Eldarion en compagnie de son fils pour un temps encore indéterminé, alors comment allait-il faire ?

Une solution… c'est tout ce que demandaient ses yeux de cendre passant en revue tous les moyens dont il pourrait user pour contacter Legolas une dernière fois. Une solution… c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

Alors que son sang commençait à faiblir dans ses veines, le roi décida de s'asseoir quelques instants devant un piètre meuble faisant office de bureau qui prenait place en face de son sommier. Et en déposant son visage soucieux entre ses mains, il vit à travers elles quelques feuilles de papier sereinement déposées sur le petit meuble en bois, illuminées par la lumière blanche de la lune tels les plus beaux des bijoux. C'est là qu'il sut que la solution s'était offerte à lui, comme si les Valar avaient entendu ses prières. Une lettre. C'est grâce à cela qu'il allait pouvoir communiquer ses pensées à Legolas. C'est grâce à cela qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber le blond encore une fois.

En caressant délicatement le papier céleste qui prenait place devant lui et dégageait une de ces mêmes odeurs que les vieux bouquins d'Elrond, Eldarion se saisit d'un sourire nostalgique et d'une délicate plume imbibée d'encre qui était déposée sur le coin du bureau, et la fit lentement glisser sur la feuille qu'il allait recouvrir de ses pensées ou désolations les plus sincères et intimes, se débarrassant une dernière fois de tous les démons qui obstruaient son âme pour laisser place à une nouvelle clairvoyance, le corps frissonnant.

* * *

 _ **Chambre princière du palais de Thranduil, 23 mai 120 du Quatrième Age**_

Des rideaux de lumières venaient habiller la modeste chambre princière du palais souterrain, envoûtant les draps blancs du lit trônant au milieu de la pièce d'un scintillement doré presque irréel. C'est lorsque le visage angélique du prince encore endormi dans cette même couche fut complètement submergé par ces chauds rayons, qu'il ouvrit avec peine ses yeux de saphir purs, tentant de calmer sa peine sous les douces caresses du soleil.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que le cœur de Legolas tentait de se reconstruire après qu'il apprit qu'on le pensait capable de trahison auprès de ceux qui étaient pour lui sa seconde famille, plus d'une semaine qu'il ressassait sans cesse les paroles et actes blessants que le roi des Hommes avait eus envers lui. Il avait toujours été présent pour lui pourtant, contrairement à ce dernier qui semblait le fuir depuis des années sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi…

Alors que son esprit recommençait à divaguer et son cœur à faner, le prince Elfe se leva brusquement de son lit pour se diriger vers la vaste fenêtre entrouverte d'où venait la sublime lumière qui embaumait le paysage. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de rester dans cet état d'incertitude trop longtemps, il le savait. Cela ne faisait que l'enfoncer dans son tragique, emmenant avec lui son père si inquiet qu'il passait ses journées à son chevet, tentant de réparer son âme brisée. Legolas était un prince fort, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de pleurer ainsi sur son sort alors qu'une guerre se préparait au sud de son pays, avec une ennemie sous-estimée.

Son père lui avait appris hier qu'il enverrait une patrouille dès le petit matin levé pour se rendre chez Celeborn, et s'assurer que la Sorcière n'avait rien tenté contre la Lórien Orientale. C'était l'aventure parfaite pour se remettre sur pied en douceur, et montrer que le prince était de nouveau lui-même. De plus, la rumeur courait que la compagnie du roi des Hommes était partie durant la nuit, soulageant d'un poids certain les épaules de l'Elfe blond, qui n'aurait pu supporter de croiser une nouvelle fois le regard corbeau d'Eldarion.

C'est ainsi qu'en à peine quelques secondes, le prince se vit renaitre d'un espoir semblant perdu et vit un regard nouveau se nourrir au sein de ses pupilles, un regard de détermination. Il se vêtit rapidement de sa noble tunique de chasse, se muni des deux dagues dorées qu'il gardait précieusement dans son armoire, attacha en un coup de main maitrisé son carquois rempli de flèches n'ayant pas servi depuis l'âge précédent pour la guerre et brandit fièrement son arc illuminant la pièce, comme si ce simple objet lui apportait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour regagner sa force. Il était à nouveau de retour, l'héritier admiré de tous.

D'un pas résonnant dans les appartements aux alentours, il se dirigea vers la petite porte en bois qui le séparait du monde extérieur, l'ouvrant d'une main sûre, lorsqu'il vit un petit bout de papier plié s'envoler jusqu'à ses pieds. Quelqu'un l'avait manifestement placé dans l'encadrement de sa porte pour ne pas que l'on puisse le remarquer. Alors d'un œil méfiant Legolas rasa le couloir qui permettait d'accéder à sa chambre, et vérifia que l'auteur de la mystérieuse lettre ne soit plus là avant de la saisir en fronçant ses sourcils accusateurs. Qui pouvait bien lui faire passer ce message, d'un secret presque interdit ?

Le prince, rien qu'en se saisissant du mot, en ressentit toute l'importance et caressa son doux papier avant de trouver une face sur laquelle était simplement écrit son nom. Mais l'écriture si fine et particulièrement définie dont était faite la lettre était si prenant et si reconnaissable entres toutes que le prince se sentit obligé de s'appuyer contre la porte pour ne pas flancher avant de douter quelques instants. Il savait que s'il commençait à lire ces mots, il ne pourrait plus jamais faire marche arrière, mais en avait-il envie ?

Prenant le reste de courage qui lui restait au fond de lui et tentant de calmer son souffle haletant, il déplia la sainte lettre de ses mains tremblantes, et ne put que murmurer de ses douces lèvres un nom presque inaudible :

\- Eldarion…

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre après tous les bouleversements d'Eryn Lasgalen. Eldarion et Legolas ont réussi à retrouver leur constance d'antan pour revêtir leurs rôles de leaders, mais pour combien de temps ?**_

 _ **Merci de votre lecture, et prenez soin de vous !**_

 _ **-Valentine822**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Bienvenue !**_

 _ **Après avoir fait un point sur sa situation, Eldarion en nouvel homme est reparti d'Eryn Lasgalen avec sa garde en direction de Fondcombe pour mener à bien sa quête et résoudre le mystère identitaire de la Sorcière alliée à Sauron. Mais avant cela, il doit à tout prix avoir une discussion avec Elrond au sujet de la révélation de son don inattendu.**_

 _ **Merci à tous pour vos reviews et mises en alerte, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12**

 _ **« C'est la confrontation avec les autres qui vous permet de dévoiler toutes vos facettes. »**_

 _ **\- Björk**_

* * *

 _ **Fondcombe, 4 décembre 90 du Quatrième Age**_

Sous la saison d'hiver, propice aux doux rêves habituels des enfants ou du réconfort d'une chaude et chaleureuse demeure, Imladris revêtait sa plus belle splendeur, semblable à un palais blanc illuminé par de sublimes diamants de glace dont les facettes reflétaient la puissante pleine lune.

Or, bien loin du réconfort d'un foyer pourtant si aimant, on y entendit en pleine nuit le cri strident et déchirant d'un enfant résonner dans la chambre princière du palace, comme si un sombre maléfice tentait de s'emparer douloureusement de son cœur, tranchant avec le calme horriblement absolu du soir.

Alarmée par ce cri de souffrance tel qu'elle n'en n'avait jamais entendu, Arwen sortit brusquement de son sommeil en affichant de grands yeux de cristal gris paralysés par la peur pour sauter sur ses pieds, ayant entendu l'appel à l'aide horrifiant de son enfant depuis ses rêves.

Son premier réflexe fut de se retourner vers le lit où son mari prenait habituellement place à côté d'elle pour l'alerter, mais c'est en voyant un oreiller abandonné qu'elle se souvint du voyage auquel Aragorn participait. Elle reprit son souffle devant ce vide qui sembla quelques instants glacer son cœur, puis se rua vers la porte de sa chambre dans une envolée de voile blanc et de cheveux de jais, courant de ses jambes défaillantes d'inquiétude vers les pleurs effrayés de celui qui faisait d'elle une mère, laissé seul avec ses cauchemars et ses peurs, en se demandant si cette saison était-elle vraiment propice aux doux rêves des enfants…

La chambre de la douce Arwen était pourtant éloignée de seulement quelques dizaines de mètres de celle d'Eldarion, mais son périple à réaliser pour l'atteindre lui sembla aussi douloureux que si l'on lui arrachait le cœur, et les couloirs de Fondcombe lui parurent terriblement longs sous les pleurs déchirants du petit garçon qu'elle entendait sans pouvoir le soulager.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin la chambre tant attendue le souffle haletant, elle se jeta éperdument à l'intérieur et y découvrit une vision qui lui brisa le cœur. Voir Eldarion ainsi caché sous sa couverture en sanglotant à pleine voix lui laissa penser quelques instants qu'elle n'était pas assez protectrice avec lui ces derniers temps et retint une larme qui menaçait de dévaler son visage angélique. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas flancher maintenant, Aragorn n'allait pas revenir avant quelques temps et il fallait qu'elle soit là pour son fils, il était tout pour elle…

Elle reprit son souffle afin que l'enfant ne se doute pas de son triste état et s'approcha prudemment du lit pour ne pas l'effrayer, comme marchant sur des nuages.

\- Je suis la hên nìn _(mon enfant)_ , ne pleure plus...

De sa fine main, elle souleva légèrement la couverture protectrice du petit enfant pour y découvrir son visage rougi de pleurs et son corps convulsant sous de lourds sanglots qui se stoppèrent net lorsqu'Eldarion aperçut le doux visage de sa mère, sauveuse nocturne.

\- Naneth _(mère)_ !

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à l'habile Eldarion pour venir se blottir au creux de sa mère qui referma instantanément ses bras autour de lui, si bien que l'on se demanda qui avait réellement le plus besoin de cette étreinte.

\- Je suis tellement désolée ne pas être venue plus tôt…

Sentant que sa mère semblait devenir fébrile, Eldarion lui fit une place près de lui dans son lit. Cette dernière sentit son cœur se réchauffer sous l'attention adorable de son enfant qu'elle avait si peur de délaisser et se blottit contre lui, recouvrant leurs corps de la couverture mouillée de pleurs.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas naneth, tu es là maintenant ! s'exclama doucement le petit tout en souriant et séchant ses larmes.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé cette nuit, encore un de tes cauchemars ?

Le jeune Eldarion plongeât ses yeux de cendre tristes dans ceux de sa mère trahissant sa peur, y cherchant un profond réconfort.

\- J'ai vu des monstres dans mon sommeil… ils me faisaient peur, très peur.

La fille d'Elrond sentit un tremblement parcourir le corps frêle qui était blotti contre elle, et passa sa douce main dans la tignasse trempée de sueur qui obstruait la vue du petit.

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, tu sais…

\- Mais ils détruisaient notre maison ! J'étais grand dans ce rêve, très grand, et je me battais contre eux alors qu'ils voulaient prendre notre maison ! Adar _(père)_ était là aussi, et les monstres essayaient de nous l'enlever…

La mère frissonna suite à ces révélations lui semblant comme un coup de poignard lui ôtant la vie et lui glaçant le sang, mais l'élégante elfe resta stoïque devant Eldarion sachant qu'elle devait le rassurer, bien qu'en réalité elle était encore plus inquiète que lui. Elle passa sa main sur son visage afin de le calmer et l'entoura de ses bras aimants. Ce n'était pas un simple rêve, elle le savait, mais Eldarion était encore bien trop innocent pour devoir affronter ce que sa condition lui imposait. Il n'était qu'un enfant.

\- Rendors-toi hên nìn, et ne pense plus à ces cauchemars, je suis là pour te protéger à présent.

* * *

Alors que le doux enfant entouré des bras rassurants de sa mère avait sombré dans un sommeil réparateur et protecteur, une silhouette imposante fit son entrée dans la petite chambre, surprenant la céleste dame qui veillait sur un petit ange.

\- Adar ? murmura d'une discrète voix cette dernière.

Elle veilla à quitter le lit d'Eldarion sans le réveiller, plaça son visage si ignorant contre un oreiller moelleux et rejoignit son père devant l'encadrure de la porte, qui avait dû lui aussi être alerté par les pleurs de l'enfant.

Les deux elfes quittèrent la pièce pour ne pas risquer de réveiller le paisible endormi en lui jetant un dernier regard aimant et regagnèrent un balcon enneigé en silence, le froid glaçant leur visage mais passant inaperçu face à la vue époustouflante de montagnes blanches qui envoutait les alentours avant qu'Arwen ne vienne briser le silence pourtant pesant dans son cœur.

\- C'est déjà la troisième fois cette semaine…

Elrond soupira lourdement, et baissa les yeux quelques instants. Le vieil elfe n'était pas atteint par grand-chose il est vrai, mais sa famille était tout pour lui et aujourd'hui son petit-fils était en péril.

\- Je le sais ma fille, je l'entends avec peine chaque nuit.

La reine du présent royaume réunifié se retourna vers son père avec inquiétude sachant que devant lui, elle pouvait laisser sa façade s'effondrer.

\- Nous savons tous deux que ses visions ne sont pas de simples cauchemars. Je ne peux pas le laisser effrayé ainsi toutes les nuits, ce qu'il voit est incontrôlable ! Il est si jeune, trop jeune pour que ses visions apparaissent déjà.

Elrond se raidit devant l'inquiétude si prenante de sa fille, semblant décuplée sous la lumière froide de la lune révélant sa peau si pâle. Le cas d'Eldarion s'aggravait et Arwen avait raison, il était trop tôt pour que son don ne se développe…

\- J'aime cet enfant comme je t'aime êl nìn _(mon étoile)_ , et je ne le laisserai pas souffrir plus longtemps. Je connais un sortilège qui réduira ses rêves pendant un temps. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la nécessité de son don ne devienne trop prenante. Ces visions n'apparaissent jamais par hasard tu sais, il y a toujours une raison…

\- Et quelle-est donc cette raison ? Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi lui !

Sentant qu'elle était sur le point de flancher, Elrond déposa sa large et puissante main sur l'épaule faiblissante d'Arwen. Elle aimait si fort son fils, elle en mourrait si quelque chose lui arrivait.

\- Le temps nous le dira. Lorsque ses visions réapparaitront, il faudra te tenir prête mais aussi le tenir prêt, car personne ne pourra savoir ce qu'elles signifieront réellement à part lui, avisa le prudent elfe tout en plongeant son regard clairvoyant dans celui de sa fille. Mais sois sûre d'une chose, ton enfant est promis à un grand destin et cela, aucun sort ne peut l'empêcher.

* * *

 _ **Fondcombe, 6 juin 120 du Quatrième Age**_

Sous sa lourde et noire armure, Eldarion semblait asphyxier tel l'air chaud du printemps était multiplié dans les appartements de Fondcombe. Ou peut-être était-ce dû à son appréhension étouffante face aux réponses qu'il attendait de la svelte et brune silhouette se tenant en face de lui, un regard semblant à la fois surpris mais clair.

\- Vous étiez au courant depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

Le roi des Hommes n'avait pas besoin de préciser de quelle situation il parlait dans cette phrase venant d'être froidement débitée entre deux souffles secs. Son auditeur, seigneur des lieux, avait très bien compris le but de sa question et ne comptait plus garder ce lourd secret dans son cœur, si bien que cette discussion s'ouvrait à lui comme une délivrance.

\- Eldarion, déjà alors que tu n'avais pas dix années ta mère me contait les visions que tu avais…

Bien qu'il se doutait depuis ces dernières semaines de ce qu'Elrond venait de lui confirmer, Eldarion ne put contenir sa rage devant lui, méprenant son désir de le protéger comme un mensonge. Il prit son visage rougissant de colère entre ses mains tremblantes et alla s'appuyer contre un mur en pierre venant délimiter la chambre dans laquelle il dormait à Fondcombe depuis son plus jeune âge.

\- Comment avez-vous pu me cacher cela ? Vous étiez la dernière personne en qui j'avais confiance, la seule personne qui pouvait m'éclairer sur ce don et vous avez choisi de me le cacher !

Elrond savait que le jeune homme n'était pas réellement en colère contre lui, qu'il cherchait seulement à évacuer son trouble et sa déception. Néanmoins ces mots assassins le touchèrent au plus profond de son âme, si bien qu'il eu peur quelques instants que le lien qui l'unissait à son petit fils ne se brise à jamais. Il fallait qu'il comprenne pourquoi il avait choisi de ne pas lui dévoiler trop tôt son don, il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il souhaitait seulement le protéger…

\- Tu étais si jeune lorsque tes nuits furent prises de rêves noirs. Ta mère et moi avons choisi de te protéger de cela avant que tu sois complètement prêt à accueillir tes visions, que tu comprennes ce qu'elles signifiaient réellement. Porter un tel fardeau durant l'enfance aurait été destructeur…

\- Que je sois prêt ? répéta le ténébreux avec sarcasme en se retournant vers son interlocuteur accompagné d'un regard bouillonnant qui traversa le corps du seigneur elfe. Si vous saviez tous les tourments que m'ont apporté ces visions depuis le jour où mes parents sont morts… Si vous saviez ô combien de fois j'ai voulu m'ôter la vie pour ne pas avoir compris ces rêves qui tentaient de me prévenir de cette guerre depuis tout ce temps ! J'aurais pu éviter toutes ces morts si vous m'aviez aidé, j'aurais pu _les_ sauver !

La voix d'Elarion sembla se briser sous les mots qu'il avait envie d'évacuer depuis qu'il était parti d'Eryn Lasgalen. A la simple évocation de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis la mort de ses parents, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sanglot brûlant de rage ou de tristesse dévaler sa joue, sans quitter des yeux Elrond, qui en fut terriblement déstabilisé. Il n'avait aucune idée du mal être si profond qui avait envahi le cœur d'Eldarion, oh s'il savait à quel point il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir vu…

\- Eldarion je t'en prie, ne te sens pas coupable pour cette horrible tragédie, nous savons tous deux qui en est la réelle responsable. Personne ne peut changer l'avenir, même nous…

Incapable de retrouver une contenance suffisante, Eldarion se laissa tomber sur le même lit qu'il trempait de larmes lors de ses cauchemars d'enfant qui n'étaient en réalité pas si innocents et laissa sa peine dévaler son visage. Il savait au fond de lui qu'Elrond avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il vive une enfance idéale sans aucune peine ni aucune situation qui aurait pu le détruire si tôt, il savait que le but de cet elfe était de protéger sa famille quoi qu'il en coûte. Sa haine n'était pas véritablement contre son grand-père, non, elle était contre son destin.

Alors que le jeune homme se délivrait enfin de la culpabilité qui le tirait petit à petit vers les Enfers depuis trois mois, il eut le réconfort de voir un poids venir paisiblement s'asseoir à ses côtés, puis sentit une main puissante et réconfortante l'attirer contre lui. Eldarion avait osé l'accabler de ses souffrances, mais encore aujourd'hui Elrond était là pour lui, il le serait toujours.

\- Eldarion, murmura affectueusement l'elfe entre deux caresses déposées sur ses sales cheveux, mes fils et toi êtes les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde. Je ferais n'importe quoi en mon pouvoir pour vous aider si jamais quelque tragédie vous arrivait. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'aider toi.

* * *

 _ **Voilà qui est tout pour ce chapitre, se tenant hors de la principale intrigue pour tenter de se concentrer sur le don d'Eldarion, et comment ces visions firent ressortir en lui sa culpabilité. Aurait-il pu changer les choses s'il avait appris à comprendre ce que ses visions tentaient de lui montrer depuis son plus jeune âge ? Aucune réponse n'est possible, mais Eldarion sait à présent qu'il pourra compter sur Elrond pour ne plus jamais rien lui cacher et l'aider à maitriser sa clairvoyance.**_

 _ **Merci pour votre lecture, et prenez soin de vous !**_

 _ **\- Valentine822**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Bienvenue dans ce chapitre ! Eldarion doit combattre ses rancœurs envers Elrond depuis qu'il a appris que ce dernier et sa mère étaient au courant de sa clairvoyance mais avaient choisi de l'en préserver en retardant ses visions, qui auraient pu s'il avait appris à les contrôler, prévenir le meurtre de ses parents. Plus que pardonner à Elrond, Eldarion doit à présent se pardonner lui-même. Trouvera-t-il le moyen de concilier sa culpabilité dévorante et le temps qui joue contre sa quête ?**_

 _ **Merci de suivre cette histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13**

 _ **«Le sentiment de solitude est la misère et la fierté des hommes supérieurs»**_

 _ **\- Faguet**_

* * *

 _ **Fondcombe, 6 juillet 120 du Quatrième Age**_

La grande bibliothèque d'Imladris était réputée pour être l'endroit regroupant le plus d'archives sur l'histoire d'Arda depuis sa création. Aucun parchemin, aucun livre, aucune encyclopédie n'était unique à l'autre, ces ouvrages étant vus comme les plus précieux biens des Elfes. Les trois étages du lieu sacré étaient soigneusement dépoussiérés et rangés par Elrond lui-même, qui tenait depuis de longues années à réaliser ce que d'autres appelleraient « corvée », mais qui lui permettait de se retrouver seul avec ces sources d'histoire et de savoir. Néanmoins l'Elfe devait bien avouer que malgré les siècles qu'il avait à son actif, encore de sombres parties de cette littérature lui étaient totalement inconnues, si bien que la vie d'un Elfe, même du plus assidu, n'était pas assez longue pour s'enrichir de tous les secrets du monde.

Or depuis un mois, plus personne n'entrait dans la bibliothèque, même Elrond n'osait pas s'y aventurer tel elle était devenue méconnaissable. Les rouleaux de parchemins autrefois enroulés d'un ruban rouge et élégamment disposés dans de grandes caisses en bois étaient tous étalés et privés de leur magie ancestrale sur le sol poussiéreux, tandis que les anciens livres ornés de si belles enluminures étaient tombés au pied de leur rangée, tous regroupés en de hautes montagnes désacralisantes. Un sombre roi au regard de corbeau mené par une soif monstrueuse de savoir avait élu domicile nuit et jour parmi les vieux ouvrages, si bien qu'il commençait à presque faire partie de cette peinture désolante.

Ce roi, sans surprise, était Eldarion. Loin de rester ici par plaisir, bien qu'il fut passionné dans son ancienne vie par l'histoire du monde, il épluchait désespérément tous les ouvrages susceptibles de lui indiquer ne serait-ce qu'une page, qu'une phrase ou qu'un mot sur l'identité de sa sombre ennemie qui, plongée dans le noir, continuait à gagner des forces de jour en jour à Dol Guldur.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans un énième parchemin écrit dans un elfique si vieux qu'il avait bien du mal à en saisir le sujet, une migraine fulgurante le prit au crâne et Eldarion se vit obligé de devoir s'éloigner au plus vite de ces lignes s'il souhaitait ne pas réduire son cerveau en bouillie indigeste.

En se dirigeant vers une fenêtre lui offrant la lumière lumineuse du matin et quelques bouffées d'oxygène, il vit son odorat se prendre d'une odeur nauséabonde insupportable qui lui fit monter la nausée. _Y aurait-il un rat mort sous tous ces étalages ?_ se demanda-t-il en retenant son estomac de s'expulser hors de son corps. C'est bien seulement après avoir retourné les montagnes de bouquins que l'homme dut malgré-lui se rendre compte que si cette odeur le suivait à la trace, c'est qu'elle venait inévitablement de lui. Le fils du vaillant Elessar ne put s'empêcher de rire de pitié devant ce piètre spectacle, et avoua qu'une douche par semaine n'était certainement pas suffisant pour le maintenir dans une hygiène convenable. Il se dirigea à contre cœur vers les douches des gardes étant les plus proches, ainsi il perdrait moins de temps dans cette futilité et se remettrait vite au travail.

* * *

Alors que l'eau brûlante dévalait les pentes fines de son corps en une sensation chaudement agréable, Eldarion fut soudainement paralysé par un bruit sourd résonnant dans les chambres, suivit d'un cri mêlé de colère et de surprise qui lui glaça les veines lorsqu'il reconnut la voix souffrante du seigneur des lieux, Elrond.

Depuis les révélations sur le don d'Eldarion il y a un mois de cela, les deux semi-elfes semblaient mal-à-l'aise lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux et une retenue douloureuse s'était progressivement insérée entre eux, à leur grand dam. Elrond avait ainsi quelque peu disparu du paysage, s'enfermant de nombreuses heures seul dans la modeste chambre royale où personne n'avait normalement accès. Or, en entendant que les bruits sourds venaient de cette pièce, Eldarion ne put qu'aller au contraire de cette règle et après s'être vêtu d'une simple chemise longue, les cheveux à présents propres mais laissant de nombreuses gouttes derrière son passage, il s'introduit à vive allure dans l'appartement privilégié. Ce qu'il y vit le glaça sur place quelques secondes, bien qu'il ait vu plus de choses horribles que la plupart des personnes de son âge.

Alors qu'il aurait aimé se précipiter à l'intérieur de la chambre il fut arrêté par une large trace de sang rouge vif trainant sur le sol encore chaud, qui fit frémir son corps tout entier. Soucieux de savoir si ce sang appartenait à Elrond il releva rapidement le regard et balaya la pièce sans n'y voir personne, seulement un petit miroir prenant place sur le mur se tenant face au lit du seigneur, brisé de mille parts avec en son cœur une tâche de sang dégoulinante.

S'approchant lentement du miroir il se retourna rapidement en entendant un gémissement venir d'une porte en bois située à l'arrière de la chambre. Eldarion se souvint par bribes de souvenir qu'il s'agissait d'une salle d'eau personnelle, qu'il n'avait jamais néanmoins pénétrée. Cependant lorsqu'il y vit Elrond appuyé avec mal sur un piètre rebord faisant office de douche, son être entier se brisa du fait de le voir à ce point misérable, lui qui était d'habitude toujours si fort et si fier, une main ensanglantée et un air terrible sur son visage creusé et maigre jusqu'à l'os.

\- Elrond, grand-père, soupira avec peine le jeune homme en s'approchant lentement, que vous arrive-t-il ?

Alors que sa douce et propre main atteignit l'épaule courbée de l'elfe, ce dernier releva un regard éteint vers sa chair, le souffle haletant et les yeux semblant retenir de lourdes larmes. Cette vision brisa sur le coup Eldarion qui n'avait jamais vu Elrond dans un pareil état de sa courte existence et l'invita à venir s'assoir sur sa couche afin d'être plus à l'aise, toujours tremblant et luttant pour ne pas tomber sous le choc de cette vision dévastante.

\- Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon propre sang… murmura le vieil elfe en examinant sa propre main comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

Eldarion le prit comme un message et s'empressa d'aller prendre un drap posé au pied du lit qu'il arracha négligemment pour créer un bandage et l'enroula sur la blessure d'une faible assurance, tandis que le silence régnait entre les deux hommes.

\- Pourquoi… ? finit par murmurer le plus jeune d'une voix cassée, ne réalisant toujours pas le mal-être dans lequel se trouvait l'autre.

\- Oh, Eldarion, si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

Elrond releva son regard embué vers son interlocuteur aux aguets et caressa sa joue inquiète afin de le rassurer. Cet élan sembla déstabiliser le jeune homme qui en oublia toute sa rancœur passée, pour la remplacer par de l'inquiétude profonde.

\- Depuis notre discussion lorsque tu es arrivé, je ne cesse de resasser en moi ma décision prise il y a si longtemps de te cacher ton don. Tu n'imagines pas comme cela a été difficile à l'époque, de devoir prendre en main ton destin à ta place, de choisir de sacrifier une partie de toi. Un dilemme tragique n'a jamais de bonne issue, et j'ai choisi de sauvegarder ton enfance plutôt que de te la gâcher en t'imposant les risques d'un manque de contrôle de tes visions, manque de contrôle qui il y a quelques mois, t'as manqué de venir au secours de tes parents…

Se rappelant le tourment que son cœur et son âme avaient vécu, Elrond baissa brusquement son regard clair et sa main, n'arrivant plus à regarder celui qu'il avait détruit en face.

\- Eldarion je sais qu'à cause de mon choix, tu te crois responsable de la mort de tes parents et tu penses que tu aurais pu les sauver. Mais je t'en prie cesse de t'infliger de telles souffrances, j'en suis le seul coupable.

C'est alors que sans crier garde, une larme aussi claire et pure que les étoiles dévala le visage douloureux de l'Elfe, qui portait depuis tant de semaines une blessure irréparable. Elrond n'avait pas pleuré depuis le malheureux jour où sa femme Celebrían l'avait quitté, blessée, partant pour les Terres Eternelles. Depuis il s'était juré de ne plus jamais souffrir de l'absence si douloureuse d'un être, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait en plus de cela devoir assister au meurtre de ses propres enfants. Il s'était juré de ne plus pleurer, mais une telle promesse était impossible à tenir lorsque l'on avait une si longue et dure vie…

Par ces paroles sincères et déchirantes, le jeune fils comprit qu'il n'était manifestement pas le seul à porter la mort de ses parents sur ses épaules et il se sentit si idiot d'avoir autant offensé Elrond lors de son retour le mois dernier qu'il aurait souhaité disparaître sur l'instant pour avoir blessé la seule famille qui lui restait. Or, sans pouvoir comprendre pourquoi, il sentit cette culpabilité le lier encore plus à Elrond, et ce rapprochement le rassura, le réconforta. Il empoigna alors fermement la main valide de l'elfe et la ramena contre lui afin que leur regard se croisent à nouveau, réchauffant le cœur meurtrit du fils d'Eärendil.

\- Ainsi nous partagerons notre culpabilité dans ce cas, bien qu'au fond de moi, je sais que nous ne sommes pas les véritables responsables de la mort de mes parents, vos enfants.

C'est lorsque ces paroles furent prononcées avec une détermination frappante que l'on entendit au dehors les cornes de brume elfiques de la cité retentir solennellement, annonçant l'arrivée des seigneurs des quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu, attendus depuis trois semaines pour un conseil des plus importants sur la guerre à prévoir devenant de plus en plus concrète. Bien loin d'effrayer les deux interlocuteurs à présents réunis et plus forts que jamais, ces cornes de brumes donnèrent à Eldarion un regard confiant que nous ne lui avions plus vu depuis mars, et il prononça ces derniers mots poignants :

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule responsable pour tous ces morts et cette guerre. Et nous allons la démasquer, aujourd'hui, ensemble.

* * *

 _ **Vivre en étant roi est synonyme de devoir prendre des décisions qui peuvent hanter jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours même les plus grands, et c'est ce qu'Eldarion a découvert en ce matin. Grâce à leur union les deux elfes sont maintenant guéris de leur chagrin pour affronter un conseil qui ne va pas être de tout repos…**_

 _ **Merci pour votre lecture et d'ici la prochaine, fois prenez soin de vous !**_

 _ **-Valentine822**_


	15. Chapter 14 : Chapitre spécial Noël

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **En ce 24 décembre, j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit chapitre spécial Noël venant rappeler à Eldarion son plus heureux souvenir d'enfance, là où le monde n'était encore que pure magie… Oublions pendant quelques minutes les drames et les mystères pour les remplacer par de la neige bien fraîche et de belles illuminations !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce moment vous plaira, bonne lecture et joyeux Noël !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14**

 _ **« Noël ce n'est pas un jour ni une saison, c'est un état d'esprit. »**_

 _ **\- Calvin Coolidge**_

* * *

 _ **Fondcombe, 6 juillet 120 du Quatrième Age**_

Les cornes de brume elfiques résonnaient dans tout Imladris comme l'annonce d'un funeste évènement, rythmant le souffle difficile d'Eldarion qui, du plus haut jardin, observait fébrilement les grands noms d'Arda arriver en trombe dans le palais.

Plus l'heure du conseil arrivait et plus son corps semblait se raidir sous la chaleur écrasante de ce début d'été. D'un revers de main, Eldarion envoya valser les gouttes de sueurs inquiétantes qui dégoulinaient de son front, rêvant à retrouver un peu de fraicheur. Oh, tout ce qu'il souhaitait recevoir en ce moment n'était qu'une légère brise de vent, une gouttelette d'eau fraiche sur ses tempes en feu, des flocons de neige se déposant sur son corps chaud…

C'est alors qu'il ferma les yeux, pensant à ces si frêles et majestueux flocons de neige qui témoignaient d'un temps frais, d'un temps à présent bien lointain pour le roi des Hommes, un temps qu'il tenta de se rappeler une dernière fois, comme une échappatoire à sa vie d'adulte entamée trop jeune et qui avait fini par lui faire oublier son enfance magique…

* * *

 _ **Même endroit, 24 décembre 95 du Quatrième Age**_

Elrond avait bien souvent dénigré cette saison qu'est l'hiver dans les premières années de sa longue vie. Pour lui elle rimait avec froid polaire, fin de la végétation, somnolence et nostalgie. Or un beau jour il rencontra une femme, une femme si chaleureuse et si belle qu'elle bouscula totalement sa vie et sa vision du monde.

Cette femme était Celebrían, fille de Galadriel. Et comme un paradoxe à sa bonté d'âme toujours chaude et aimante, cette femme adorait le froid de l'hiver. Pour elle, l'hiver rimait avec beauté, merveille, rêverie et magie.

Elrond avait d'abord rit devant la jouissance pour la neige de celle qu'il aimait et devant ses yeux de cristaux de glace qui s'émerveillaient lorsque la neige se mettait à tomber. Et au fil du temps, elle réussit à lui apprendre que la neige de dehors était ce qui permettait en réalité à toute une famille de se retrouver ensemble, à l'intérieur d'une maison qu'était la leur. L'hiver était propice aux rapprochements, amenant par sa froideur extérieure une chaleur intérieure dans le cœur de ceux se retrouvant près d'un feu de petits bois. Petits bois ramassés tout au long des saisons précédentes sur le sol, comme s'ils attendaient toute l'année de pouvoir brûler et rassembler autour d'eux des personnes chères les unes aux autres.

C'est ainsi qu'Elrond et Celebrían se marièrent tous deux durant la plus froide journée de l'an, là où les flocons de neige avaient totalement recouvert Fondcombe pour en faire une sublime montagne de cristaux lumineux, qui resplendissaient à la lumière de la lune. Depuis ce jour, la plus froide journée de l'année devint celle favorite d'Elrond et était célébrée par les elfes comme une ôde au partage, à l'amour et à la famille, même si à présent seulement peu de personnes savaient qu'à l'origine, elle était la célébration d'un mariage elfique royal...

En se levant ce matin, le matin le plus froid de l'an 95, Elrond dès les premiers rayons de l'aube s'attela vivement à donner de grandes indications à chaque elfe volontaire qui tenait à aider aux préparatifs de la fête qui se devaient d'être splendides.

Ainsi aujourd'hui l'on déposait de la magnifique neige, malheureusement fausse, dans chaque recoin du vaste palais afin de se croire en pleine tempête hivernale. Les meubles étaient revêtus de sublimes illuminations ou de magnifiques sculptures soigneusement créées par le peuple sacré pour l'occasion. La grande salle principale se retrouvait sertie de beaux rubans blancs et bleus de long en large, si bien que plus personne ne savait où regarder. Mille mots ne pourraient décrire l'embaumement magique que subissait à l'heure Fondcombe… à moins que quelqu'un n'ait la réponse.

\- Grand-père, comme c'est splendidagique !

Une petite silhouette pas plus âgée de six ans traversa la grande salle à toute allure, manquant au passage de renverser de nombreuses sculptures sur son chemin follement excité. Le jeune Eldarion venait à peine de se lever et avec toute son innocence, découvrait les préparations élaborées de sa fête préférée.

Il se lança dans les airs jusqu'à retomber dans les bras d'Elrond, qui le fit virevolter quelques secondes tout en riant à s'en percer les poumons.

\- Splendidagique ? répéta-t-il en reposant l'enfant au sol. Tu apprends de drôles de mots auprès de ton enseignant !

Le petit afficha alors une mine boudeuse et croisa des bras nonchalamment.

\- Je trouve que les mots que m'apprennent mes professeurs sont beaucoup trop strictes. Moi, je préfère les inventer !

L'elfe dont les ridules se creusaient au coin de sa bouche ne put s'empêcher d'ébouriffer la chevelure foncée du petit-être têtu lui faisant face. Six ans et déjà tant de fougue… cela promettait. Il fallait qu'il trouve une idée afin de le concentrer, s'il ne voulait pas que ce petit infernal ne brusque sa soirée !

\- Tu veux continuer les préparatifs avec moi ? Mais attention, nous devons faire cela d'un œil expert, il ne faut pas prendre ce rôle à la légère !

Manifestement, il avait retenu l'intention du jeune garçon qui se jeta sur lui dans une rapidité extraordinaire.

\- Ne t'en fait pas grand-père, je suis prêt à vivre une grande aventure, encore plus importante que celle de père !

* * *

Eldarion courait dans le grand escalier en colimaçon menant aux hautes chambres d'Imladris à s'y perdre le souffle, sautant une marche sur deux à vive allure. En effet, Elrond ne lui avait pas donné la tâche la plus facile à réaliser en ce matin, mais manifestement, cette entreprise n'effrayait pas le petit vagabond qui n'avait peur de rien et riait d'avance en préparant son coup.

Une fois arrivé tout en haut de l'escalier, l'enfant dut se poser quelques secondes contre le mur du couloir pour reprendre ses esprits, les variations de cet escalier lui ayant donné un tournis qui loin de l'inquiéter, faisait pouffer de rire le petit mutin qui finit par en jouer en tourbillonnant sur lui-même jusqu'à atteindre la petite porte en bois derrière laquelle se cachait sa quête.

Il l'ouvrit silencieusement en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, puis pénétra imperceptiblement dans la chambre, tout en priant pour ne pas se faire prendre. Arrivé devant le lit prenant place au milieu de la petite pièce, le garçon se posa face au spectacle se jouant devant lui, hésitant sur son prochain agissement. Il observa quelques instants les deux visages bruns baignés par les rayons du soleil qui dormaient encore paisiblement dans le lit d'un blanc douillet. Puis après avoir bien réfléchi quelques secondes, l'excitement de cette journée monta si fort en Eldarion qu'il ne put maitriser son attente et se jeta sur le lit princier en sautillant dessus à cœur joie.

\- Adar _(père)_ ! Naneth _(mère)_ ! Réveillez-vous, c'est aujourd'hui ! C'est aujourd'hui la fête de l'hiver !

Tout en continuant de sauter sur le matelas, les éclats de l'enfant réveillèrent comme pressenti ses parents, qui se lancèrent un regard amusé en comprenant qu'ils étaient la proie d'un tour de leur petit. Dans ce cas, ils le prendraient à son propre jeu.

En effet lorsqu'Aragorn fit mine de se redresser sur le lit avec un grognement qui ferait peur au plus vilain des Orques, Eldarion afficha une mine désolée attendrissante et descendit aussitôt du lit, par peur d'avoir été trop loin dans sa bêtise. Bien que le roi des Hommes fut le plus aimant des pères, Eldarion devait bien avouer que sa carrure lui imposait le respect.

\- Adar… je suis désolé je voulais juste vous réveiller, comme me l'a demandé grand père…

Voyant les joues de son enfant devenir rouge au possible, Aragorn abandonna sa façade rechignée pour un rire diabolique.

\- Tu ferais mieux de courir petit prince, avant que ta mère ou moi ne n'attrapions pour te faire passer une sale matinée !

C'est alors que le jeune garçon poussa un cri faussement apeuré avant de se mettre à courir dans toute la chambre, poursuivi par ses parents, leurs rires résonnant dans tout le pays.

* * *

La musique envoûtante des harpes elfiques résonnait tout autour du généreux buffet présenté dans la grande salle, créant une atmosphère festive que le peuple de Fondcombe savourait, la joie se lisant sur leurs larges sourires et dans leur danses élégantes. Tandis que certains dansaient et se changeaient en vols de rubans blancs, d'autres mangeaient et d'autres encore discutaient et riaient. Personne n'était là par obligation, mais par envie, vivant sous la lumière de la lune.

A la table royale, aussi modeste que les autres, Elrond était assis seul et contemplait d'un œil satisfait sa famille danser ensemble. Ils étaient tous présents ce soir, pour la fête la plus importante de l'année, de sa vie. Sa douce Arwen, si louable dans sa tunique d'argent, tournoyait autour de ses deux frères jumeaux qui semblaient avoir bu un peu trop de nectar au vu de leurs joues rosées. Et à côté d'eux, Aragorn et Eldarion, le plus précieux des enfants, se chamaillaient comme à leur habitude.

Or malgré cette vision qui lui remplissait le cœur d'une chaleur intensive, Elrond lança un regard sur sa droite et constata que deux places étaient vides à ses côtés, deux places qu'il aurait tant aimé voir occupées…

Il soupira lourdement en se disant que manifestement, ses deux invités avaient dû changer leur plan, ils habitaient si loin après-tout. Afin de profiter de sa soirée il décida de se lever et rejoindre les siens, lorsque soudainement les deux grandes portes principales s'ouvrirent en un gros fracas.

Tout le monde se tut subitement et toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers les deux silhouettes qui pénétraient à allure lente dans la salle, regardant tout autour d'eux comme s'ils étaient submergés par les lumières et les décorations. A la vue des deux statues blondes, l'une semblant plus frêle que l'autre, le visage d'Elrond se revêtit d'un espoir perdu et il prit le pas à vive allure vers les deux retardataires, semblant ne plus pouvoir contrôler ses jambes qui le menaient éperdument vers eux.

\- Mes amis ! Vous avez pu venir !

Le rire du seigneur des lieux résonna dans la salle comme une permission de continuer la soirée et tout le monde put reprendre ses occupations. Les musiciens firent de nouveau vibrer leur musique et les convives leurs cordes vocales.

Tandis que les nouveaux venus embrassaient chaleureusement Elrond, le petit Eldarion reconnut bien vite la silhouette frêle se tenant aux côtés de son grand-père et parcourut la salle au pas de course pour venir se nicher dans ses bras.

\- Legolas ! Je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus !

Tout en souriant devant le petit trublion qui lui tirait la main afin de l'emmener avec lui à table, Legolas s'accroupit à son niveau et invita son accompagnateur à faire la connaissance du petit fils chéri d'Elrond.

Devant le deuxième invité, Eldarion calma soudainement son excitement et releva la tête bien haut pour pouvoir distinguer la figure imposante de celui lui faisant face et le regardant avec un regard si clair qu'on aurait dit de la glace.

\- Eldarion, je te présente mon père, Thranduil.

Contrairement à ce que ses yeux froids laissaient échapper, Thranduil se baissa à son tour au niveau de l'enfant et lui tendit la main d'un sourire avenant.

\- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer jeune prince, mon fils m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Eldarion saisit sa main avec fierté devant la politesse dont lui faisait preuve un si imposant seigneur et ils partagèrent un échange de regard attendrissant avant que la figure du jeune garçon ne reprenne son allure folle et n'emmène Legolas auprès du buffet où les autres dansaient.

* * *

Une musique plus douce se jouait à présent et tous les convives s'étaient attablés pour le dessert, moment partagé ensemble où l'on attendait avec impatience le discours du roi d'Imladris, venant celer la magie de la soirée. Or Elrond et ce pour la première fois, était à court de sa grande éloquence, il réservait d'habitude pour cette soirée le plus beau des discours sur la famille, l'hiver, le chaud, le froid… mais aujourd'hui son cœur n'allait que vers sa femme, partie depuis si longtemps.

Devant les applaudissements se faisant pressants, il se leva en tentant d'adopter un sourire de façade et une fois arrivé au-devant de toute l'assemblée, il leva la main pour que le silence se fasse. Un silence qui dura plus longtemps que ce qu'il ne pensait. Mais qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire pour le combler ?

C'est alors qu'il prit une large inspiration et porta son regard sur Arwen et Elladan, en passant par Aragorn, Elrohir, Thranduil et Legolas pour finalement se poser sur le petit Eldarion, regardant son grand-père avec des yeux émerveillés. Devant cette vision qui lui sembla être une révélation, il sut quoi dire. Il le savait en réalité depuis le début.

\- Mes amis, mes enfants, mes frères et soeurs. Nous nous réunissons chaque année en ce jour le plus froid de l'année pour célébrer, officiellement, notre passage à l'hiver. Mais peu d'entre vous savent qu'officieusement, cette date est en réalité celle à laquelle j'ai épousé Celebrían, ma femme adorée…

Bien que le froid hivernal ne se sentait pas à l'intérieur, des frissons parcoururent le corps de tous les invités. Depuis qu'elle était partie, on ne parlait que très rarement de la reine disparue à Fondcombe, tel le sujet était douloureux pour le roi. Mais aujourd'hui il en avait assez de l'oublier, de la nier. Il voulait la célébrer.

Le seigneur se sentit faiblir et baissa le regard, retenant une larme de dévaler sa joue. Il s'était pourtant juré que cette journée devait être la représentation de la joie... C'est alors qu'il sentit une petite pression venir lui prendre la main pour le réconforter. Il dévia le regard et remarqua son petit-fils qui le regardait, avec un sourire désarmant. Il lui prit plus fermement la main et colla sa petite carrure contre celle imposante de son grand père et prit la parole, tout en continuant de le regarder.

\- Tu sais grand-père, je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaitre grand-mère. Mais je sais par la façon dont tu parles d'elle, qu'elle était la plus merveilleuse des elfes – il se retourna vers toute l'assemblée qui écoutait attentivement ce petit homme avec une attention pourtant énorme – et tout le monde le sait ici !

Elrond regarda cet enfant, à la fois si aventureux mais si touchant et sut que grâce à lui il trouverait le courage de vivre cette soirée pleinement.

\- Grâce à toi, continua Eldarion, une part d'elle continue de vivre en chacun de nous lors de cette soirée. Et je sais qu'elle t'attend au-delà de notre terre, elle t'attendra toujours.

Toute la salle avait revêtu un sourire incontrôlable, la joie avait bel et bien prit possession de la soirée. Sous les yeux de ses parents si fiers, Eldarion prit son grand-père dans ses petits bras et l'enlaça tendrement. Les yeux du plus vieux se portèrent alors vers une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Comme un miracle, la neige qui jusqu'alors était absente, se mit à tomber par de gros flocons et recouvrit en quelques secondes à peine le royaume tout entier, le changeant en palais scintillant, comme le soir où l'union sacrée avait eue lieu.

Elrond ferma les yeux quelques instants, capturant cette image envoûtante en mémoire et murmura doucement quelques petits mots :

\- Joyeux anniversaire… melin le _(je t'aime)_.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Bonjour ! Après une longue absence due à mes cours, voici le chapitre suivant des aventures d'Eldarion.**_

 _ **Après avoir découvert que les Orques étaient menés par une sorcière siégeant à Dol Guldur, tous les grands noms d'Arda sont réunis à Fondcombe afin de se préparer à une guerre qui approche. Cependant il est difficile de faire face à un ennemi que l'on ne connait pas, qui est-donc cette femme ?**_

 _ **Eldarion va-t-il réussir à continuer sa quête avec la révélation de l'identité de son ennemie qui survient quelques jours après qu'il ait pris connaissance de son don de clairvoyance caché par sa famille ?**_

 _ **Point à éclaircir : il est dit que Celeborn quitte la Lórien orientale directement après la mort d'Arwen. J'ai choisi de décaler cette date afin de faire participer son peuple à cette aventure, ce qui serait plus logique.**_

 _ **Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire et de laisser des reviews qui me font si plaisir, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15**

 _ **« Les dieux de la vengeance exercent en silence. »**_

 _ **\- Jean Paul Richter**_

* * *

 _ **Balcon royal d'Imladris, soirée du 6 juillet 120 du Quatrième Age**_

Ses poings tenant fermement les barreaux en bois du balcon paradisiaque trônant en haut de la plus haute tour d'Imladris, Eldarion semblait contempler le paysage lui faisant face qu'il connaissait par cœur tant de fois il l'avait admiré depuis sa tendre enfance. Il fermait habituellement les yeux et se souvenait de comment les rayons blanchâtres de la lune se posaient sur chacun des arbres entourant Fondcombe. Il fermait les yeux et se souvenait de l'odeur fraiche et humide qui embaumait le palais dès que l'on ouvrait une fenêtre lorsque le soleil se couchait après une chaude journée d'été.

Or à cet instant précis ce n'était pas ce paysage idyllique qui faisait face à Eldarion, au contraire. Le regard clos, il entendait les rafales de pluie s'écraser violemment au sol et former de larges flaques. Il sentait le vent puissant rugir entre les feuilles des pins et s'abattre sur son visage, envoyant valser sa crinière noire salie par la crasse. Il frissonnait lorsque l'orage dynamique zébrait le ciel de colère et éclatait non loin de lui.

Non, ce paysage n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait pu observer lorsqu'il était enfant. Pourtant, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le roi fit face à une nuit des plus calmes. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas une brise de vent à l'horizon, pas une goutte de pluie ou ni même un nuage qui viendrait couvrir les étoiles. La tempête était dans sa tête, dans son cœur, dans son âme.

Et pour cause, le conseil royal venait d'avoir lieu, révélant avec lui de sombres secrets. L'homme au regard de cendre s'agrippa de plus belle aux barreaux du balcon, faisant ressortir les veines de ses bras, le palpitement de son cœur et la rage de sa mâchoire. Il se repassait les paroles du grand Thranduil en boucle. En effet, le seigneur d'Eryn Lasgalen s'était rappelé une fable que l'on racontait aux alentours de son royaume après la chute de Sauron, une fable qui avait pour morale de retenir que l'esprit du Maia ne serait jamais mort. On pensait que cette histoire n'était que pure fiction, mais aujourd'hui l'heure n'était plus au doute. Cette fable avait à la fois levé le mystère sur l'identité de l'ennemie d'Eldarion, mais elle avait aussi fait naitre un sentiment sombre en lui qui lui brûlait le sang : la soif de vengeance…

* * *

 _Durant la guerre millénaire qui opposa les forces de Sauron aux peuples libres de Terre du Milieu, il y eu une période de sombre faiblesse pour celui que l'on nommait auparavant le Nécromancien. Tapis à Barad-dûr, sa forteresse infernale au fin fond du Mordor, le seigneur des ténèbres qui était privé de son anneau de pouvoir et d'un corps matériel sentait que le vent était en train de tourner pour lui, immisçant un doute au fond de lui._

 _Lorsqu'il comprit que son héritage de noirceur était en péril, il réunit les dernières sources de pouvoir qui se trouvaient en lui dans un dernier espoir d'achever son œuvre d'une manière indirecte et insoupçonnée, qu'aucune « fraternité » d'Elfes, d'Hommes ou de Nains ne pourrait prévoir ni même contrer._

 _Il chargea ses plus fidèles Orques de lui amener la forme humaine la plus pure et neuve qui soit afin de mettre en place son funeste dessein : une enfant à peine née. Lorsque ses serviteurs lui amenèrent l'objet de son désir, il réunit ses dernières bribes de puissance afin de transférer une partie de son esprit dans l'âme de cette enfant, qui scellerait le destin de la Terre du Milieu sans même s'en rendre compte. C'est ainsi que cette enfant devint son héritage._

 _Après la chute mortelle de Sauron qui n'était à présent qu'un esprit errant attendant le retour de Morgoth, son maitre de toujours, un couple de paysans tomba -par hasard ?- sur la petite enfant dans un village non loin de Minas Tirith. Celle qui semblait si pure, innocente et abandonnée à un avenir sans lumière fut adoptée par ce couple qui trouva en elle la force de revivre après que leur foyer fut détruit par les Orques. Or ils ne savaient pas que son cœur était le berceau d'un mal qui se développerait d'une façon néfaste, ce même mal qui avait détruit plus tôt leur village._

 _Cette enfant fut élevée comme la fille que cette famille n'avait jamais pu avoir. Mais au fil des années, plus elle grandissait et plus une noirceur se révélait en elle. Sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il arrivait, l'esprit de Sauron enfouit en elle tentait de prendre son contrôle. Plus elle grandissait et plus l'ombre prenait place en elle, tout comme ses pouvoirs maléfiques._

 _Ceux qui étaient devenus ses parents l'emmenèrent voir tous les Magiciens ou Elfes possibles pour tenter de comprendre le mal qui s'emparait d'elle, lui octroyant d'horribles visions de destruction et des phases de hors contrôle durant lesquelles d'étranges pouvoirs destructeurs émanaient de sa rage incontrôlable. Mais personne ne comprenait cette dualité, ce déchirement inexplicable de son âme qui la faisait hurler à en perdre ses cordes vocales, comme si une double personnalité souhaitant la fin d'Arda se nourrissait de sa volonté._

 _Plus elle luttait pour ne pas laisser l'ombre en elle prendre le contrôle et plus Sauron tirait un pouvoir de sa force. Cette guerre interne dura jusqu'au jour où ses parents décidèrent d'emmener la jeune femme en Lórien, territoire d'où émanaient de nombreux témoignages extraordinaires, leur dernier espoir. Or bien loin d'aider leur fille, ce voyage les détruisit à jamais. En se rapprochant de la forêt qui se trouvait non loin de la tristement célèbre forteresse de Dol Guldur, la part de Sauron cachée en elle s'ouvrit pleinement, se révéla et explosa. Sauron corrompu, broya et brûla la dernière part d'humanité en elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne qu'un simple corps obéissant à tous ses désirs de vengeance._

 _La jeune fille était partie, c'était Sauron qui avait le contrôle total à présent. Elle tua sans aucune hésitation ou pitié ses parents qui l'implorèrent en vain, puis alla s'établir depuis toutes ses années dans le secret, préparant à Dol Guldur la revanche de Sauron sur le monde en ayant qu'un seul but : sortir de sa cachette au moment propice afin de sauver l'héritage de son créateur et terminer sa guerre de l'infini._

* * *

 _Une enfant cachée… Sauron a placé son héritage dans une enfant cachée ?!_ Ce sont les paroles qui embuaient l'esprit du roi des Hommes, qui manquait à présent de briser les barreaux du balcon telle sa prise devenait forte. Tous les membres du conseil avaient été sans-voix suite à cette révélation, incapables de prononcer mot. Tous étaient pris dans un mélange de peur face à leur avenir incertain et de satisfaction d'avoir découvert l'identité de cette sorcière. Tous, sauf Eldarion. Il avait quitté la salle précipitamment dans un élan de folie afin de se rendre sur ce balcon et tenter de dompter la flemme ardente qui grandissait en lui. Mais loin de la dompter, à présent il semblait l'embrasser.

Quelque chose -ou plutôt une force- émanait de lui qui n'était pas un silence confiant ou réfléchit. C'était un silence inquiétant. En effet comme l'âme de Sauron avait brulé la dernière partie humaine de la jeune fille de la fable, la vengeance brûlait l'âme d'Eldarion depuis que Thranduil avait achevé son récit.

Après tous ces mois de souffrance et de peine son esprit avait subi de nombreuses blessures et la vengeance s'immisça dans l'une d'elle. Il avait enfin découvert l'identité de celle qui avait tué ses parents. Et tout ce qu'il souhaitait à présent, c'était la tuer et lui faire payer. Une rage nourricière coulait dans ses veines et brouillait son esprit, sans même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte.

Son esprit pourtant vif fit l'erreur sous l'effet de l'émotion de ne pas se rendre compte que Sauron était en réalité derrière tout cela, que c'était lui qui manipulait le corps de cette pauvre jeune femme. Non, tout ce que le roi voyait, c'était l'image de la Flamme de l'ouest qu'il allait planter dans sa poitrine. Il entendait déjà son cri de désespoir rugir lorsque l'âme de Sauron quitterai son corps qui lui, étant humain, ressentirait la douleur. Il entendait son cri strident et s'en satisfaisait. Elle allait enfin ressentir la douleur que lui avait ressentie lorsqu'il découvrit les corps de ses parents inertes au combat. Eux qui étaient censés rester dans la salle du trésor… Il aurait dû se douter que ses parents iraient se battre aux côtés de leur peuple et périr avec eux. C'était dans leur nature d'aider les autres...

La lune pourtant tranquille de ce soir vint illuminer son visage d'une lumière blanche et pure. Or cette pureté ne put que s'effacer devant la violente rage qui habillait les pupilles d'Eldarion. Son regard n'était plus de cendre. Il portait le regard du feu, le regard de la vengeance, le regard du mal. A présent il n'était plus en deuil, il ne pleurait plus : il appelait au sang.

Alors qu'il sentait toujours cette force destructrice monter en lui si bien que son souffle en devenait presque trop puissant pour sa poitrine qui se soulevait et se baissait à une allure insoutenable, il entendit des pas approcher d'une sérénité contrastante avec son état d'esprit qui le troubla. Cette personne ne venait pas pour se quereller, il le sentait, elle était inquiète et voulait aider. Il vit ensuite sa silhouette venir se placer à ses côtés, le dépassant largement d'une tête et jeter un regard clair et compatissant en direction du barreau en bois défiguré par les mains puissantes du roi, qui n'était après tout qu'un jeune homme perdu.

\- Je connais le sentiment qui essaie de prendre corps en vous, Eldarion, je l'ai moi-même ressenti et aimé. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire la même erreur que moi.

* * *

 _ **Voici la fin de ce chapitre ! Je vous dis à bientôt (et oui car maintenant je vais pouvoir écrire plus souvent) pour la discussion qui aura lieu entre Eldarion et cette silhouette qui semble vouloir l'aider à contrôler son sentiment de vengeance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**_

 _ **Prenez soin de vous,**_

 _ **\- Valentine822**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre faisant directement suite au précédent, Eldarion s'apprête à avoir une discussion des plus importantes qui pourrait le sauver de la vengeance qui prenait jusqu'alors part en lui depuis que l'on avait découvert l'identité de celle qui avait contribué à la mort de ses parents.**_

 _ **Je dois avouer avoir eu du mal à mettre mes idées en forme pour ce chapitre si bien que le résultat au départ en ressortait très brouillon, j'espère donc que cela ne ressortira pas trop...**_

 _ **Merci de suivre cette histoire et bonne lecture**_ _!_

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 16**_

 _ **« Il n'y a guère d'homme assez habile pour connaître tout le mal qu'il fait. »**_

 _ **\- La Rochefoucauld**_

* * *

 _ **Imladris, nuit du 6 juillet 120 du Quatrième Age**_

L'atmosphère se dégageant d'Imladris durant les nuits de pleine lune était à la fois élégante, magique et envoûtante. Des adjectifs que l'on pourrait d'ailleurs utiliser pour décrire ses habitants. Les rayons blancs d'une pureté sans équivalence de la lune semblaient vêtir le palais d'Elrond d'une sublime robe blanche et napper les arbres d'une féérie mystérieuse mais rassurante.

Ces nuits étaient admirées pour leur beauté et la sérénité qu'elles apportaient au peuple elfique y vivant. Les oiseaux, habituellement chantant à toute heure de la journée, regagnent leur nid et leur famille si bien que le seul bruissement que l'on entendait encore à cette heure était le cliquetis des fontaines des jardins paradisiaques et des rivières.

Or cette nuit-là, bien que majestueuse de l'extérieure et semblable à toute autre, était en réalité le foyer de grandes inquiétudes et de grands questionnements. Personne n'arrivait à fermer l'œil de la nuit mais tous restaient silencieux, enveloppés dans leurs couvertures, fixant le plafond blanc leur faisant face comme s'il cherchait à être déchiffré.

Mais le centre le plus palpable du royaume, où les inquiétudes étaient les plus grandes et les plus dangereuses, était le balcon royal où Eldarion et une imposante silhouette encore inconnue demeuraient et tentaient de calmer la rage submergeant le roi des Hommes depuis qu'il avait appris l'identité de celle qui avait contribué à tuer ses parents et son peuple, bien malgré-elle.

Lorsqu'il avait senti venir auprès de lui cette présence à la fois mystérieuse et rassurante sur le balcon surmontant le royaume enchanté de son grand-père, Eldarion avait d'abord pensé que c'était Elfwine -comme à son habitude- qui était venu le sermonner. Le Semi-Elfe savait que les leçons de morale de son ami étaient avant tout faites pour l'aider, mais la colère qui était en lui à cet instant lui obstruait sa pensée.

Or en croisant le regard clair et perçant du grand seigneur qui venait en réalité de se placer à ses côtés, Eldarion ne put que constater avec étonnement que ses qualités d'Elfe clairvoyant s'évanouissaient sous la colère. Ces yeux n'étaient définitivement pas ceux de son ami. En suivant le regard inquiet de la personne à ses côtés, le jeune roi dévia les yeux vers ses poings et remarqua les fissures et craquellements qu'il avait imposés à la barrière du balcon qu'il maintenait fermement en main depuis le début de la soirée, presque broyée. Il fronça les sourcils face à son œuvre et retira en une rapidité étonnante ses mains de la barrière en grognant, comme si la rage l'avait empêché jusqu'à maintenant de ressentir la terrible douleur qui lui lacérait les mains.

Il leva lentement ses mains rouges meurtries vers un rayon de lune qui venait s'abattre un peu plus au-dessus de lui. Lorsque la blancheur du rayon vint illuminer les échardes néfastes qui s'étaient insérées en ses paumes, les gouttelettes de sang rouge dégoulinantes de ses petites mais nombreuses plaies et la couleur violette presque mortuaire qui accompagnait des heures de crispation, Eldarion prit conscience du mal qu'il pouvait infliger certes à cette barrière pourtant des plus solides sans s'en rendre compte, mais aussi du mal qu'il pouvait se faire à lui-même… S'il était capable de se lacérer ainsi les mains sans en ressentir la moindre souffrance, que serait-il capable de faible en pleine possession de ses moyens avec cette vengeance qui l'obstrue ?

Cette pensée ne l'effraya pas plus qu'elle ne le satisfit. Il n'avait pas peur de cette puissance nouvelle qui prenait part en lui, mais n'était pas encore prêt à l'accepter, à la comprendre ou même à la réaliser. Tout son corps changeait avec cette force sortie du plus profond de son âme, qui ne savait plus qui elle était, si bien qu'Eldarion avait presque oublié la personne à ses côtés pourtant impossible à éviter. Ses longs cheveux semblaient encore plus blancs et brillants qu'en plein jour lorsqu'ils reflétaient la lumière de la lune et ses yeux encore plus perçants. Eldarion aurait dû savoir qu'il s'agissait de lui avant même qu'il ne croise ses yeux bleus d'acier semblant avoir vécu tout ce qu'un homme ne pourrait vivre dans deux vies. Thranduil.

* * *

Le seigneur d'Eryn Lasgalen plongea son regard à la fois inquiet mais protecteur dans celui devenant de plus en plus embué d'Eldarion, qui semblait prendre conscience de la noirceur présente en lui, comme elle était d'ailleurs présente en tout homme. Tout son corps était crispé, ses mains tremblantes et son front ridé par la colère malgré son âge si jeune. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Thranduil se reconnaissait en Eldarion, il se reconnaissait en ses souffrances. Il entrouvrit ses fines lèvres pour trouver quoi dire face au jeune homme perdu lui faisant face, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche, une boule d'anxiété commençant à se former au creux de sa gorge. Mettre Eldarion face à la destruction de ce que pouvait engendrer la vengeance signifiait le mettre lui-même face à ce qu'elle avait détruit chez lui, dans son âme et dans sa famille…

Il prit une large respiration, fit divaguer son regard vers l'horizon immense et clair d'Imladris qu'il appréciait tant et posa ses mains frêles sur la même barrière que le roi des Hommes avait salement amochée afin de trouver un poids sur lequel s'appuyer. Ses paroles claires bien que brisées résonnèrent dans tout Imladris comme un aveu de son âme et comme une envie de se repentir et aider Eldarion à ne pas emprunter la même voix que lui. Tout le royaume était silencieux pour l'écouter.

\- Bien avant d'être la personne que vous pensez connaitre, ce roi froid, distant et solitaire, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux de vivre au monde. Et cela grâce à la personne la plus aimante et généreuse que j'ai pu connaitre dans ma longue vie, ma femme.

A la simple prononciation de ces mots, _« ma femme »_ , tout le corps de Thranduil frissonna et sa voix se brisa. Il ne parlait jamais d'elle, jamais. Son souvenir était certes le plus chaleureux de sa mémoire, mais aussi le plus douloureux…

\- Je me sentais si chanceux chaque fois que je me plongeais dans ses yeux et que j'y voyais l'amour si pur émanant d'elle lorsqu'elle me regardait. C'était la seule personne qui ne m'avait jamais aimé à ce point, la seule personne que j'aimerai à jamais.

Le Sindar ferma les yeux afin de revoir en mémoire le sourire irradiant de sa bienaimée. Il était si rayonnant qu'il pouvait rendre n'importe qui heureux, même lui. Il revit les reflets du soleil qui s'infiltraient dans sa longue chevelure blonde lors du printemps, il revit le vert de l'herbe fraiche coupée qui était le même que celui de ses yeux. A chaque fois qu'il se repassait son portrait en mémoire ou qu'il se souvenait de l'éclat de son rire, la plaie béante qu'il portait depuis de longues et douloureuses années dans son cœur se rouvrait et se remettait à saigner, chaque fois de plus en plus.

Il rouvrit les paupières et une larme qu'il retenait depuis tant d'années coula le long de sa joue, mais cette fois il ne voulait plus la retenir. Il voulait lui faire face, même si cela lui poignardait et lui brisait la poitrine comme au premier jour.

\- J'aurais donné ma vie pour elle, mais malheureusement on ne m'en a pas laissé l'occasion. Le jour de sa mort aurait dû être le plus heureux de notre vie, mais il en a été autrement. Elle allait accoucher de notre enfant, produit miraculeux de deux personnes s'aimant si fort qu'il est impossible de le retranscrire. Mais alors que notre précieux petit être allait enfin venir parmi nous, une complication eut lieu. Aucune magie, plante ou incantation ne put la sauver et en quelques secondes à peine je passais du plus heureux des hommes au plus malheureux, au plus détruit. Elle était pourtant si forte, mais l'accouchement avait été si destructeur. On aurait dit qu'elle avait attendu la fin de son calvaire juste pour voir le visage de son fils, de notre fils et pouvoir enfin partir en paix. Je suis encore hanté par son regard si aimant lorsqu'elle regarda notre enfant, par ses traits qui semblaient ne plus sentir la douleur et par ses dernières paroles qu'elle m'adressa : « Legolas… Prend soin de lui… Promets-le moi ».

Des frissons semblables à des spasmes d'une maladie incontrôlable prirent d'assaut le grand seigneur, pouvant faire croire à un individu extérieur à la scène que la neige et le froid venaient de se lever. Mais c'était en réalité la peine des souvenirs les plus douloureux de la mémoire de Thranduil qui les provoquaient. Il avait enfoui ses souffrances si longtemps, il s'était forgé une si forte et presque indestructible carapace que rouvrir une faille dans cette dernière et faire face à ses actes sembla être la chose la plus difficile que le roi eut à faire dans sa vie, encore plus horrible que les lourdes batailles qu'il avait pu vivre.

\- Je n'ai jamais pu le lui promettre. Comment pouvais-je lui promettre de donner ma vie pour la personne qui l'avait tuée ? Je voulais me venger, me venger du destin, me venger de mon malheur, me venger de lui. Je pensais que je ne méritais pas d'être heureux, que j'en demandais trop. J'avais déjà trouvé une personne à aimer, peut-être n'avait-je pas le droit d'en avoir deux ?

Sentant que la voix de Thranduil défaillait, Eldarion porta son regard à son visage illuminé par la lune qui était déformé par la souffrance, déformé par la honte. Chacune de ses ridules alarmantes témoignait de la haine et du dégoût que le roi éprouvait envers lui-même pour avoir pu ainsi penser que son enfant, ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde, avait pu tuer sa femme et lui avoir tourné le dos.

C'est ainsi sous les étoiles d'Imladris que le roi des Hommes connu le vrai Thranduil. Il ne voyait plus cette facette autoritaire froide et solitaire qui n'était qu'une carapace, mais il comprit à quel point l'Elfe aimait son fils et à quel point il était détruit de ne pas avoir su le lui montrer. La perte de sa femme et de Legolas par la même occasion fut la blessure la plus douloureuse que Thranduil dû subir, car contrairement aux cicatrices de guerres, celles-ci ne se refermeront jamais.

\- Vous devez sans doute me voir comme un monstre, reprit d'une voix tremblante le roi d'Eryn Lasgalen après avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Et durant les phases torturantes où j'ai pensé que Legolas avait causé la perte de sa mère, j'en étais un. Mais je n'ai jamais cessé une seule seconde de ma vie entière à regretter ces pensées folles et inhumaines. Vous savez, je refusais de voir Legolas dans les jours qui suivirent son accouchement mais Golwen, qui était mon plus vieil ami et mon bras droit, m'a ramené à la raison et m'a forcé à aller voir notre enfant et à le prendre dans mes bras. C'est lorsque j'ai croisé son regard azur, aussi sincère et profond que celui de sa mère, que j'ai réalisé et regretté toutes mes pensées déchirantes. C'était le plus beau cadeau que ma femme avait pu m'offrir avant de partir et j'avais eu tort de penser que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un plus fort que je l'aimais elle, car j'avais tout faux. J'aimais Legolas encore plus. Je l'aime encore plus…

Cet aveu de l'âme brisée qu'est Thranduil sembla frapper le cœur d'Eldarion comme un coup de poignard. Plus il écoutait la céleste voix du Sindar et plus il semblait oublier sa rage sans même s'en rendre compte. Son corps se détendait, ses tremblements se stoppaient, son âme se guérissait. Le Semi-Elfe fut pris d'admiration pour cet homme qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer apprendre à connaitre un jour. Il était grand par sa taille, mais encore plus par son âme et ses blessures.

Une boule de sentiments contradictoires mêlée entre la peine et la compassion se créait dans l'estomac d'Eldarion au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait des larmes de délivrance dévaler les yeux de l'ange blanc posé à côté de lui. La vengeance et la rage n'étaient pas les voies à suivre s'il comptait sauver son peuple, sa famille et se sauver lui-même. Eldarion le comprenait à travers le récit tragique de Thranduil et il savait que c'était pour le lui faire comprendre que le roi se confiait ainsi à lui, mais pour s'en libérer lui aussi. Néanmoins, le roi des Hommes était-il prêt à se battre contre cette vengeance impossible à éliminer totalement ?

Thranduil baissa quelques instants son visage meurtri par les larmes et les frissons pour reprendre son souffle puis il envoya valser en un revers de main encore tremblante les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues il y a encore quelques secondes. Ces dernières s'envolèrent dans la nuit tels des cristaux éternels illuminés par la blancheur de la lune, comme si ces larmes n'avaient jamais existé.

\- Je n'ai jamais pu me guérir totalement de la mort de ma femme et la voir à travers Legolas était à la fois la chose la plus fabuleuse au monde mais aussi la plus déchirante. Je lui ai fait payer quelque chose pour quoi il n'était absolument pas responsable, je le sais. Malheureusement la douleur était trop forte et je n'ai jamais réussi à lui montrer mon amour et à partager de véritables moments père-fils avec lui. Je pourrais tout sacrifier pour avoir une chance de vivre de tels moments, les manquer a été la pire erreur de ma vie. Je n'ai pas réussi à honorer la dernière volonté de ma femme pleinement, tout cela car un jour j'ai laissé la vengeance m'obstruer la vue. Mais je tente depuis de réparer mon erreur et j'espère arriver un jour à enfin lui dire les mots que je viens de vous avouer, ce que je n'avais jamais raconté à personne. Il mérite que je sois honnête avec lui. Il mérite d'avoir un père qui l'aime autant qu'Elessar vous a aimé vous, Eldarion.

Thranduil se tourna face au roi des Hommes et croisa son regard une nouvelle fois. C'est avec étonnement et espoir qu'il remarqua qu'en un dixième de seconde l'éclat de ses yeux avait changé. Lorsqu'il était entré sur ce balcon dominant tout le royaume endormi, le seigneur Elfe y avait vu la vengeance, le feu, le mal. Mais en un battement de cils, lorsqu'il avait mentionné le nom d'Elessar, le regard pur d'Eldarion fut de retour. Ce regard qui avait vécu la mort, le deuil mais aussi l'amour dans un sublime éclat d'espoir pathétique. Son regard de cendre était revenu, tout comme son âme, avant qu'un froncement de sourcil ne revienne l'effacer.

Cet instant de vacillement ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde avant que la rage ne reprenne le dessus, mais cela fut assez pour que le Sindar le remarque et comprenne alors que la seule chose qui permettra à Eldarion d'éloigner la rage qui l'habite sera de se rappeler les personnes qu'il aime. Arwen, Aragorn, Elrond, Elfwine, Legolas, c'est grâce à eux qu'il ne sombrera pas, ils sont son encrage.

Le seigneur aux cheveux d'argent savait à présent qu'il avait joué son rôle dans cette quête, qu'il avait appris comment sauver celui qui les sauverai tous le moment venu. Voyant que le jeune roi tentait encore de faire le clair dans ses pensées et débattre avec les multiples facettes de son identité suite à cet entretien, le visage face au vent frais de la nuit, il se contenta de déposer sa puissante main sur son épaule frêle en y faisant une pression lui démontrant son soutient, mais aussi son appui. Puis le céleste Thranduil s'envola dans un tourbillon de volants gris, quittant le balcon royal et laissant derrière lui un poids qui pourrait bien sauver son âme et tout Arda.

* * *

 _ **Voilà qui est tout pour ce chapitre, dans lequel je voulais tenter de rapprocher Thranduil et Eldarion sur leur personnalité complexe, tout en imaginant une partie du passé de Thranduil qui m'a toujours intriguée. En effet n'ayant jamais trouvé d'information sur l'épouse de Thranduil, j'avais toujours imaginé que sa femme était morte durant l'accouchement de Legolas et que c'est pour cela que dans le Hobbit nous pouvions voir que Thranduil était si complexe dans sa relation avec son fils. On voit à quel point il l'aime plus que tout, mais il n'arrive pas à le montrer avec cette façade qu'il s'est construite autour de son cœur.**_

 _ **D'ici le prochain chapitre, prenez soin de vous !**_

 _ **\- Valentine822**_


End file.
